


Fight for Love

by lyss8990



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyss8990/pseuds/lyss8990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little corny romance story about the relationship between Optimus Prime and Elita One.<br/>Ariel is Alpha-Trion's secretary at the Hall of Records in Iacon. She loves her job and the bots that she works with, especially Orion Pax, a Hall of Records Librarian. Orion Pax is dedicated to his work and does not have the time for fun or the opposite gender. When Orion Pax stumbles across Megatron, a gladiator bot from the Bad Lands of Kaon, he believes bot life can be changed. When Megatron deceives Orion Pax, he declares war and the battle for peace and destruction begins. Becoming Elita One and Optimus Prime, they must fight to find the AllSpark before the Decepticons do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely made up from my own head.  
> I HAVE NOT read any other fanfics of the Transformers of any kind. If this story is similar to another, it is purely coincidental. I DO NOT intend to copy anyone's story. I hope you all are kind and enjoy my story.

Space. It’s possible destinations are endless. Past the moon, past the planets made of rock and gas, and past the infinite stars, hovers a planet made of metal. A planet called Cybertron. Enormous in size, this planet’s inhabitants are unlike any other. These beings are robotic life forms that live their lives to a system. A system where a bot had a job to do. Some work in municipal fields, some work in building towers and homes, some where police officers and so on.  
Every bot seemed to be satisfied with the way things were. But, there are some who come to question on why life is the way it is.  
The city of Iacon, capital of Cybertron. Down in the centre of the city is a local bar. Inside, four bots are having a few drinks and chatting. “So how does it feel being the mighty Alpha Trion’s new assistant, Ariel?” Said one bot. Her shiny blue colouring shimmered under the light of the lamp hanging above them. Ariel smiled. “It’s not that it’s a new job, Chromia. I’m still doing the same thing, just more responsibilities to attend to.” Ariel, a bot in pink colour, worked at the Hall of Records. A place where bots work and record events on the city and around Cybertron.   
“And that’s why your here downtown having drinks with your friends? Very good responsibilities.” Firestar, another friend of Ariel’s, red and orange in colour. They all laughed. “Well,” Ariel said between sips. “I can get away with some things. I am Alpha Trion’s favorite.” More laughter. “Anyways,” The final bot started. Her name was Firefly. She was smaller than the other three female bots and a golden yellow. “How’s that bot you told us about a few weeks ago?” Ariel’s smile faded into a shy smirk. Why did she tell them about something like that? “Yeah, tell us more.” Chromia pushed harder at the topic. Ariel hesitated. “It’s nothing, really. He does his job, I do mine.” She trailed off and started chugging the rest of her drink. “I really should get back to the Hall of Records. Alpha Trion must be looking for me. I’ll see you girls later.”  
The Hall of Records building was huge. Every archive pretty much from the time of creation was in this building. Inside, bots worked tirelessly. Taking information and recording it for the archives. A bot, red and blue in colour, sat in front of three screens. Orion Pax sighed. Could there be more to life than sitting and watching cities across Cybertron form cameras? “Hey, Pax.” Jazz, Orion Pax’s good friend, sat in the chair next to him. “You ever leave this place?” Jazz was a black and white bot. Always with a pep in his step. “Work is needed to be done.” Orion Pax said, not looking up from the screens. Jazz looked from him to the screen and back again. “You know, they have shifts for that so you can leave.” Orion Pax broke his gaze from the screens. “And go where, Jazz? I don’t have anything else to do other than this job.” He turned back to the screens. “I just wish there was something more, you know?” Jazz turned his own screens on. “Maybe, someday.” He said.  
Hours had passed at the Hall of Records. Buttons pushed, cameras changed, information being exchanged. Ariel was walking the halls where the main offices were. She stopped in front of the last door and pressed the intercom button. “Alpha Trion?” She spoke. “Sir it’s me, Ariel.” “Ah yes, come on in dear.” Ariel opened the door and walked in. The office was surprisingly small, mostly because of the large desk that sat in the middle of the room. At the back, a tall bot stood in front of a large window, peering out upon the city. Alpha Trion. He was an older bot, being around longer than any other bot Ariel had ever met. He was kind, wise, and quiet. “I have the files from earlier.” Ariel said. “I’ll put them on your desk.” As she put the morning work files down, she noticed a book sitting directly in the centre of the desk. “The Covenant.” She said. Alpha-Trion turned and looked at the book. “Have you been writing in it? Has it said anything new?” Ariel was asking questions she knew she shouldn’t be asking. “I’m sorry, sir. I know it’s not my place to ask. I’ll be going.” She turned to leave. “Ariel.” Alpha Trion stopped her. “It’s quite alright. For some, the Covenant is excitable.” The Covenant was a book that was Alpha Trion’s and his alone. The book held his thoughts and the future. Well, to a certain extent. Ariel smiled. Alpha Trion was an understanding being. “Thank you, sir. Is there anything else you need?” Alpha Trion sat down at his desk. “No. That will be all for the day. You can go home.” Ariel smiled and took a small bow, then walked out of the office.

Back out in the main hall, Jazz and Orion Pax are still watching the screens. Jazz leaned back in his chair, put his arms behind his head and sighed. “Should I even put in the effort in asking if you want to go out for drinks later?” Orion Pax leaned back as well. He could have a little fun, couldn’t he? He thought for a while. He had been working endlessly for the past few hours. “Well?” Jazz insisted. Orion Pax folded his arms and turned his head towards his friend. “Sure.” How bad could it be? He could always come back to work afterwards. “Perfect.” Jazz said. Just then, Ariel walked into the Hall. “Yo.” Jazz said as he sat up in his chair. “What?” Orion Pax asked as he looked in the direction Jazz was staring. He was staring at Ariel. “Oh.” Ariel noticed and walked towards them. “Hey, Jazz.” She said. Her eyes fell on Orion Pax. “Hi, Orion.” Orion Pax didn’t say anything for a lengthy period, and then said “Hello.” Ariel stuttered, trying to get her focus back. “So, um, wh-what are you two up to?” Jazz spoke first. “Well, we were just planning some things to do once we’re done here.” He smiled. Ariel returned one back. “What about you?” Jazz added. “I’m meeting friends later. I’m heading out now, Alpha Trion told me to go home.” Ariel pointed towards the exit. “Must be great to leave in the middle of the day.” Jazz said as he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. Ariel laughed. “Okay, I’ll see you around.” She waved and walked out of the Hall of Records. “She’s attractive for a female.” Jazz said as he went back to his screen. “What do you think, Pax?” Orion Pax didn’t make a move. “There is no time for females. Not for me anyways.” Jazz hit some buttons. “Well maybe not now. You can’t really be serious that all you want to do in your existence is sit in front of these screens?” Orion Pax didn’t say anything, just worked. 

The Bad Lands. Located out on the outskirts of the steel working city of Kaon. Here are where the run down, lower class bots usually inhabit. Down farther, deeper into the core, a huge pit lays. Surrounded by pillars and stands filled with bots, cheering loudly and applauding at the event below, a battle going on at the bottom of the pit. One bot, a dark green with blue lines down his arms, was against another bot much bigger than him. The smaller bot looked tired. His metal armor taking hit after powerful hit, blow after massive blow. “Have you had enough, weakling?” The bigger bot’s voice boomed. “Do you really think you can defeat me?” The crowd erupted with a huge roar. “I, the mighty Megatronus, will now destroy you!” Just then, Megatronus lunged forward. Grabbing the other bot by the throat, he raised him high in the air. More cheering. Megatronus smiled in delight and put his arm through his opponent, grabbing at his insides. The smaller bot struggled through his pain. Megatronus laughed then threw him on the ground. The bot convulsed for a few seconds then his Spark was gone. Megatronus stood over the dead bot and put his foot on top of him. “No bot can defeat me! I will beat anyone willing to die!” The crowd cheered more. Megatronus smiled. He was pleased with the satisfaction of a kill after every battle. He stood there, taking it all in then walked out of the battle pits.  
He walked past bots working on other bots preparing for their battles then stopped at a table. This was his prep area, where he liked to be alone. He sat down on a nearly broken chair, rummaged through spare parts and sighed. Spare parts, he thought. “If I had new, more powerful armor, I would be indestructible.” “Yes, you would.” Said a voice from the shadows. Megatronus shot up from his chair with a long metal pole in his hands. “Show yourself intruder, or suffer.” Then, a bot emerged. Tall, but not quite as tall as Megatronus, wide in the torso area and purple in colour. “I have been watching you Megatronus. Allow me to introduce myself.” The bot moved forward. “I am Shockwave. A scientist.” “Scientist?” Megatronus repeated. “What would I need with a scientist?” “I can make weapons. Powerful armor that you are dreaming of.” Megatonus listened intently. “The power you desire, I can provide.” “How do you know this? What is in it for you? What are you looking for in return?” Shockwave moved closer. “Nothing. You are powerful. You have a destined future that I would follow with you through.” Megatronus thought. “Destined future? What does that mean?” “Time will tell.” Shockwave said as he looked through Megatronus’ parts. “Would you be interested in this?” He held up a cube of Energon. Bots were dependent on Energon. It was what made them function. Megatronus’ eyes focused on it. “Where did you acquire that?” “Oh, this? I have my ways of getting things. It has a little to do with my scientific studies.” Megatronus studied Shockwave. He trusted no one. “Do you have other scientists?” Shockwave was hesitant. “Yes. Another colleague of mine. He is strong as well. Although, not as strong as you.” Megatronus sat in his chair. “I want a name.” “Starscream.” Shockwave answered. Another bot came up beside Megatronus and folded his arms. He was bigger than Shockwave. “Shockwave,” Megatronus said, pointing at the bot standing next to him. “This is Soundwave.” The two stared at each other but said nothing. “Where is this Starscream?” Megatronus asked. He was still not amused. “He does not travel with me often. He is located in Tyger Pax.” “Make contact with him.” Megatronus stood up and walked to Shockwave. “As you wish, Megatronus.” With that, Shockwave turned and left. “Do you believe he can provide what he promises?” Soundwave asked. Megatronus paced. “We will see.”


	2. Part 2

Back at the Hall of Records, the work is nearly finished. Bots scurry to get all the archives in before the final call. Jazz returned to his computer and started shutting it down. He looked over at Orion Pax who was still in front of his screens. “Really?” Jazz said. He was annoyed. “You said you’d come out.” “I am aware.” Orion Pax said. “I’ll meet you there.” Jazz was skeptical. “You better. I’m never going to let it go if you don’t.” Jazz left the hall.

Orion Pax was hesitant on turning off his computers. He really didn’t want to stop working nor did he want to let his friend down. He sighed then made up his mind. He leaned in to turn off his computers when something caught his eye. On the screens, was a giant pit with two bots battling each other. One was bigger than the other and seemed to have the advantage over him. Orion Pax examined the images more. He pushed some buttons and tried to find the location. The Bad Lands outside Kaon. Orion Pax was intrigued of this gladiator bot. He was strong, smart and an experience fighter. Orion Pax watched him destroy the bot without care. He couldn’t believe how cruel this bot was, but, he kept watching. Minutes passed by when he realized that he was supposed to meet Jazz. He saved the archive of this event and shut his computer down. 

Orion Pax walked into the bar downtown. It was filled with bots of all shapes, sizes, and genders. He walked through the crowd of bots, he couldn’t help bumping into others. “Pax!” He heard his name and turned. Jazz was waving him over. “You made it.” “I told you I would.” He sat down. “A round.” Jazz told the waiter bot. “I have to tell you something.” Orion Pax started. “I found something in the archives before I left.” Jazz took a sip of his drink. “Like what?” Orion Pax told him of his findings. The battle pits in the Bad Lands and the bot who killed for pleasure. “Wow.” Was all Jazz could manage to say. “I want to meet him.” Orion Pax said. “Did the archives mention a name?” Jazz was concerned of Orion Pax’s enthusiasm in this gladiator. Orion Pax tried to remember. “Mega...Megatronus.” “And you are considering going out of Iacon, through Crystal City, Tyger Pax and Kaon to get to the Bad Lands. That’s pretty dangerous.” “I realize this, Jazz, but I will be alright.” Jazz looked at him and shook his head. “Didn’t know you were so reckless.” Orion Pax smiled a little.

Time passed. Orion Pax was actually having a good time, being with his friend who he can talk about his interests with. Then something caught both of their attentions. Ariel was there with her friends, laughing and having drinks. Jazz stared at them then turned to Orion Pax. “Hands down, most attractive females in this place.” Again, Orion Pax didn’t say anything. “C’mon,” Jazz said standing up. “Let’s go talk to them.” Orion Pax grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. “No.” He said. “What? Why not?” Jazz asked. “Just ‘cause you’re not interested, doesn’t mean I’m not.” Orion Pax let go of Jazz’s arm. “I’m sorry.” He said. “Let’s go then.” Jazz shot up again and walked over to Ariel’s table.  
“Jazz!” Ariel said. She didn’t see Orion Pax at first. “Oh. Hey, Orion.” Orion Pax nodded. “Hello again.” Jazz looked around the table. “Ariel, who are your friends?” “Oh, well, this is Chromia.” Ariel pointed then continued around the table. “That’s Firestar, and the little one is Firefly.” “Hi.” They all said in unison. “Hey.” Jazz said waving. “Wouldn’t you two join us for a few drinks?” Firestar asked. Jazz squeezed in between Chromia and Firefly. “Of course we will!” He said. Orion Pax looked around the table and saw that the only seat left was in between Firestar and Ariel. He locked eyes with Ariel, who did the same with him. He sat next to her and gave a faint smiled. Ariel smiled back nervously. “So,” She said to break the silence. “How are things at the Hall going?” “They are fine.” Orion Pax answered. He really didn’t want to talk about what he found out in the archives, and honestly, he didn’t know her that well. “Oh,” Ariel said. “Well, that’s good.”  
The night grew older and the bar was becoming empty. All that was left was the clean up crew, Ariel’s table and a few others. “It’s getting late.” Chromia said. “Agreed.” Ariel second. “Okay, well, maybe I’ll see you again sometime.” Jazz said to Ariel’s friends. They all smiled and said their goodbyes and left through the door. Jazz and Orion Pax were the only two left. “See?” Jazz said giving Orion Pax a playful shove. “It wasn’t that bad.” “I guess.” Orion Pax said. He thought about the gladiator bot, Megatronus. When would be the right time to travel to the Bad Lands and meet him? Should he go? “I’m going home. I’ll see you at the Hall. Goodbye.” Jazz left. Shortly, Orion Pax walked out onto the street. He stood there for a while pondering his thoughts. He decided to keep his eyes on him for a few days. He transformed into his vehicle mode and started down the street. After a while, Orion Pax noticed something. He transformed back into his bi-pedal form and sank into the shadows. He watched a figure talk to a bot. He knew the bot. Ariel. What was she doing? He saw her accept something from the shadowed figure, turn into her vehicle form, and sped down the road. Orion Pax transformed and followed her. He followed her down to the edge of the city, where she left Iacon. Orion Pax stopped and watched her. Where is she going? He thought as he turned back into the city.

“Hey, Pax.” Jazz said as he sat down at his screens. “How was the rest of your night?” Orion Pax sat in silence. Should he tell Jazz what he saw with Ariel? He decided against it. “It was fine.” Ariel came in through the doors. Orion Pax stared as she walked past them and into the offices. Jazz noticed. “You never look at her.” Orion Pax snapped his head back to his screens. “Did something happen?” Orion Pax pushed button after button. “No. Of course not. Where would I have the time? I came here after the drinks.” Jazz looked at him. “Seriously? You really do want to be a Hall of Records librarian for all existence.”   
“Sorry I’m late, sir.” Ariel said. “I had something to attend to.” Alpha Trion sat at his desk. “It’s quite alright.” He smiled at her. “I need you to fetch me a bot.” “Who?” “Orion Pax. I need to ask him some questions.” Ariel was confused. “About what?” Alpha Trion looked at her. Ariel realized what had come out of her mouth. “I’m sorry, sir. I will get him.” She walked out of the office. Alpha Trion then smiled. “She means well.” He said to himself.  
Orion Pax watched the images of the Bad Lands on his screens. “You still looking for that gladiator?” Jazz asked. “I must speak with him.” Orion Pax said. “I want to know more about him.” “Orion Pax,” A sweet voice came from behind. He turned around. “Ariel?” “I’m here to escort you to Alpha Trion.” She said in a soft, business tone. Jazz and Orion Pax looked at each other. “Alpha Trion wants to speak with me? About what?” “I am not authorized that information.” Ariel then motioned toward the office. “If you would please follow me.” Orion Pax stood up and walked behind Ariel. They walked down the long hallway until they came to Alpha Trion’s office. Ariel stopped at the door. “Through here.” She said. Orion Pax looked at her and nodded. “Ah, Orion Pax.” Alpha Trion said. “Please, have a seat.” Orion Pax looked around the office before taking his seat. Books on shelves from floor to ceiling, files scattered over the desk, and a very large window overlooking Iacon and the cities beyond. “You wanted to see me, sir?” “Yes.” Alpha Trion started. “I have been noticing some activity on your computer.” Orion Pax suddenly looked worried. Was he in trouble? “This gladiator, Megatronus, he seems to have different opinions on bot life.” Orion Pax looked shocked. How did he know about Megatronus and his opinions when he himself didn’t know them. “What opinions?” Orion Pax found himself asking. “He believes that every bot should have a mind of their own. To break free from the everyday cycle that everyone is accustom to.” This sparked thoughts. Why would someone want to break free from customs? What would become of himself if he did something else other than be a librarian at the Hall of Records? “I have been monitoring your activity, Orion Pax.” Orion Pax sat quietly. Alpha Trion then got up and walked over to the book shelf. “This book here,” He said as he sat back down. “Is called the Covenant. I have it like a journal, sometimes it writes itself, and sometimes,” He looked directly into Orion Pax’s eyes. “It writes the future.” “The future?” Orion Pax questioned. “From what it has told me so far, that you are destined for something great.” Orion Pax was interested. “Like what?” Alpha Trion smiled. “That is something that we will have to wait and see.” Alpha Trion then buzzed Ariel in. “Yes, sir?” “Ariel, would you please escort Orion Pax back to his station.” Orion Pax stood up and followed Ariel. “Oh, and Orion,” Alpha Trion stopped him before he left. “Be careful.” Orion Pax was confused. Be careful of what?  
Orion Pax walked confused down the hallway. What did Alpha Trion mean? And what future did that book hold for him? “Ariel?” He asked. “Has Alpha Trion ever told you about what’s in that book?” Ariel smiled. “No. I myself have asked questions about it. He’s only told me about something big upon us.” Orion Pax was still questioning. Now there’s something big coming? Like what? Ariel stopped at Orion Pax’s station, smiled at him, and turned back to the offices. “What happened?” Jazz asked. Orion Pax struggled with the choice to tell Jazz about the Covenant or not. He would definitely ask questions that he could not answer. “Just about that bot from the Bad Lands.” He turned on the screens. On one screen, the bot from the Bad Lands in another battle. His armor was different. Jazz looked over. “Oh, speak of the devil.”


	3. Part 3

Megatronus strode out onto the battle grounds. The stands again packed with bots screaming and chanting his name. Megatronus! Megatronus! Megatronus! He smiled, loving the attention. His new armor shimmered, getting stares and whispers on how it was made. It was fashioned by Shockwave. He took materials from his lab to put together the most indestructible armor a bot in this region of Cybertron could imagine. “This armor better be what you claim it to be, Shockwave.” “It is Megatronus. I’ve also added this.” Megatronus looked at what appeared to be a large cannon about the size of his arm. He smiled. “Use it wisely.” Shockwave said. “It’s only a prototype.” Megatronus’ opponent came out onto the grounds. His armor was much less newer than Megatronus’ and his weapon wasn’t a cannon. Not even a gun. It was more of a sword. “I will let this bot suffer. Torture him until he begs for mercy.” Megatronus said as the battle began.   
They stared each other down for a few seconds then the opponent came after Megatronus. Megatronus dodged out of the way and grabbed the bot by the leg. He swung him around and around until he let him go, heading towards a huge rock. The bot slammed hard and was dizzy. Megatronus let him get up. “You think you’re better than me, weakling?” The bot charged at Megatronus again. This time, he struck him in the mid section. Megatronus stumbled backward. The crowd gasped in unison, shocked at what they witnessed. The bot took advantage at Megatronus’ set back and came back pounding. Again and again he struck blows. Megatronus suddenly looked beat. “I’m no weakling!” The bot yelled. “And now I will take your Spark!” Megatronus then laughed. “No.” He said while raising his cannon. “I...will take yours.” The bot’s eyes widened. The cannon charged quickly and let out a flash of light. The bot flew across the battle field, his Spark expired instantly. Megatronus stood up and looked over the crowd. It was silent for a while, then, the crowd erupted with cheers and chants. MEGATRONUS! MEGATRONUS! MEGATRONUS! He smiled. He could not get enough of the power he felt running through him. The crowd kept cheering. MEGATRON! MEGATRON! MEGATRON! “Megatron?” Megatronus asked himself. He liked it, and decided that’s what he should be called. “I am Megatron!” He shouted to the crowd of bots. “I cannot be defeated!” More cheers. Megatron walked off the field and into his chamber where Shockwave and Soundwave were waiting for him. “Excellent job, Megatronus.” Shockwave praised. “I want to be called ‘Megatron’ now.” Megatron said as he sat down. Soundwave addressed his wounds. “The armor held up like you said it would, Shockwave. Good job.” “Thank you, Megatron. And the cannon?” Megatron looked it over. “It was magnificent. I want to make it my primary weapon.” Shockwave was pleased with Megatron’s fulfilment. “I have something else.” Megatron stared at him. “What is it?” Shockwave walked out of the room, then came back with another bot. “Lord Megatron, this is Starscream.” Starscream, a bot about Soundwave’s size and intimidating in looks. Megatron looked him over. “You are the other scientist?” “I have scientific qualities.” Starscream said. “I am more of a seeker.” Megatron studied Starscream’s armor. It was shiny and had weapons on his arms. “You fly?” He asked. Starscream then transformed. His other form was an aircraft. “Impressive.” Megatron said. “You could be of use.” Megatron then walked around. “You see, I believe there are more things to life on Cybertron than being just a gladiator, or a scientist, or whatever else on this planet. I was told I was destined for something and I want to fulfill that promise.” The other three bots stood together. Megatron looked at them. “Will you be there as well?” “Yes, Megatron!” The three said. “All hail Megatron!”

The screen went black after Megatronus’ battle with the bot. Orion Pax and Jazz looked at each other. “Where did he get something like that?” Jazz questioned. “I’m not sure. I didn’t think the Bad Lands had such weapons.” “This bot is powerful. It could end up being something bad.” Orion Pax sat at his station and wondered to himself. Jazz stood up. “I’m out of here. I’ll see you later.” He left the Hall of Records. Orion Pax sat there until he was the last bot left. He had decided that he was going to go to the Bad Lands and meet Megatronus. Find out what his views are on bot life and the way he battles.  
Orion Pax walked out of the Hall of Records, transformed and rolled out. He left Iacon for the first time in his existence. He didn’t know how to feel. Nervous? Excited? Maybe both? He drove forever. Past Crystal City, past Tyger Pax, past Kaon, until he finally arrived at the Bad Lands. This place looked horrific. Everything looked dark and gloomy. Orion Pax transformed back into his bot form. He walked around looking for the battle grounds. Bots around looked at him strangely. They knew he wasn’t from around here. “Excuse me,” Orion Pax asked one bot. “I’m looking for the battle grounds.” The bot looked him up and down. “You a gladiator?” He asked. “No.” “Then why you looking for the battle grounds?” Orion Pax suddenly became uneasy. “I’m uh, looking for a bot. Megatronus?” The bot leaned back in his chair. “He’s not called that anymore. Goes by Megatron.” “Do you know where he is?” The bot hesitated then pointed in the direction of the field. “Thank you.” Orion Pax said and transformed and drove down the road.  
He arrived at the massive battle pit. The stands were empty and the grounds were deserted. No bot seemed to be in sight. Orion Pax entered the arena and looked around until he saw a bot. “Excuse me,” He asked. “I’m looking for a bot named Megatron.” The big bot stared at him. “You are not from around here. State your business.” Orion Pax felt uneasy, but kept his cool. “I am Orion Pax. I have traveled from Iacon to speak with Megatron about his views.” The bot stood intimately. “Follow me.” Orion Pax followed.  
“Lord Megatron, this bot would like to speak with you.” The bot shoved Orion Pax into Megatron’s view. “He is from Iacon.” Megatron stood up. “Thank you, Soundwave.” With that, the bot left them alone. “What is your name?” Megatron asked. “I am Orion Pax. I am an archives librarian in the Hall of Records in Iacon. I have admired your battles.” Megatron smiled. “Another fan.” “I have also heard about your views on bot life.” This made Megatron interested. “You came to hear what I have to say?” Orion Pax nodded. Megatron proceeded to tell Orion Pax what he thinks. He told him how bots now should have full control over what they do themselves. Why should they be thrown into something the moment they are created? “Is being a librarian what you want for the rest of your life?” Megatron asked. Orion Pax thought about what Alpha Trion had said. He was destined for something great. “There might be something else out there.” He said. Megatron smiled at Orion Pax. “You are a smart bot. Perhaps someday we can change the future together.” Change the future? Together? Did Megatron trust him? Should he trust Megatron? “I should head back to Iacon.” Megatron gave him a slight nod. “Please, do come back anytime. We shall discuss more.” He called for Soundwave to direct Orion Pax back to the entrance. “Thank you.” Orion Pax said. Soundwave said nothing. Orion Pax nodded then transformed and headed home.

Orion Pax thought about Megatron’s words. Could he be on to something? Was being by his side the something great? Was it something else? Maybe Alpha Trion knew. He would ask him once he returned to Iacon.  
The road back was extremely long. He could see in the distance, Crystal City. The city was beautiful. Its tall buildings shimmering from all the crystal. Mostly, the richest bots lived there. Orion Pax drove faster. It was starting to get dark. Out of nowhere, a bot jumped on top of him. Being startled, he quickly changed into his bi-pedal form. The other bot looked straggly, like he had been living out in the middle of nowhere for centuries. Then some other bots, about four more, showed up. They looked just like the first bot. Orion Pax was outnumbered and unarmed. How was he to defend himself without any weapons? He could hand to hand combat, but he had no experience in that, never being in a fist fight ever. “Parts!” The first bot shouted. Parts? They were going to tear him apart and take everything he has. The bots jumped him and started beating. Orion Pax threw punches, some connecting really well which sent some bots flying. They kept coming back, desperate for his parts. Orion Pax struggled to keep up, but was failing. His eyes became very blurry and he limped to the ground with a thud. The bots knew they had won and started to tear at his arms, legs and chest. All of a sudden, he felt nothing. The bots were suddenly off of him. Had they taken everything they wanted? He was still weak and knew he was going to black out, but he tried to raise his head to see what was going on. All he could make out was blurred shapes attacking this new bot. The five bots seemed to be backing off, afraid almost. Then they disappeared. Orion Pax saw the defender coming towards him, but couldn’t place who it was. He finally blacked out.


	4. Part 4

Orion Pax groaned. He was surprised to be still alive. His optic sensors still blurry, he looked around. It looked cluttered. Rows and rows of tubes, metal plates, and other worthless junk. Where was he? He looked at the walls. Tarps? Everything was surrounded by tarps. “You’re awake.” A soft, caring voice came from the dark corner of the tent. He knew that voice, he’s heard it before. The blurry figure came closer. Orion Pax became tense, thinking this bot wanted something from him. The fuzzy image came clearer. “Ariel?” He was confused. “Were you the bot who saved me?” Ariel knelt down beside him. “Yes.” Orion Pax tried to sit up but he was so weak that he fell back down. “You are weak, take this.” Ariel handed a cube of Energon to him. Orion Pax took it and looked at her. “Thank you.” The silence carried on for a long time, then Orion Pax broke it. “Where am I? Are we in Iacon?” “No.” Ariel said. “We are in Crystal City.” Crystal City? Then why is he laying in a tent? Shouldn’t he be in one of the medical centres located in the heart of the city? “What is all this stuff? Why are we in a tent? And really, what are you doing here?” Orion Pax had a lot of questions. Ariel stood up and paced. “These are parts I have gathered. And this tent...this tent is my home. I live here.” “You live here? In Crystal City? That’s far from Iacon.” Ariel smiled. “Yes. I realize that.” Orion Pax finally had strength to sit up. “Why travel to Iacon for work when this city thrives on jobs?” “I have my reasons.” Ariel said as she looked at him. They locked eyes then she turned away. Orion Pax kept coming with the questions. “Then why live in Crystal City, with all its beauty and richness, in a tent full of parts?” He finally stood up, pulled back the tarp and took a look outside. He was surprised to see about fifty bots, mostly female, in tents of their own. They looked miserable as they huddled around a barrel fire pit. “Are they homeless?” He asked. Ariel stood beside him. “In a sense, yes. I help them to get back on their feet by repairing them with the parts I have. They look to me for guidance, for hope that is sure to come their way.” Ariel and Orion Pax looked at each other again. “That is what beauty and richness is to me.” Those words struck Orion Pax. He looked at Ariel in new ways. She wasn’t some rich, snooty bot who got everything handed to her. She was a caring, considerate bot who didn’t put herself before others. And, She saved him! “Ariel, who were those bots who attacked me?” He walked back into the tent and sat down. Ariel sat across from him. “They were Scavengers. They live in the deserts outside of the cities looking for bots to kill and take their parts.” “Thank you for saving my life.” Orion Pax said. He smiled. Ariel rarely seen him smile, but when she seen it, she felt warm and happy. “Anytime. What were you doing out in that part of Cybertron anyways?” Orion Pax didn’t want to tell her the reason he left Iacon. Would she even understand why he went to talk to a gladiator about bot life? “I had something to attend to.” He stood up. “It’s late. I must return to Iacon.” Ariel stood up as well, but when she did, she tripped over a part lying on the ground and almost fell before she regained her balance. “Oops.” She said in a nervous laugh. “Are you alright?” Orion Pax asked. He put his hands on her shoulders. They were standing close together, staring intently at each other with a new feeling that neither of them felt before. Ariel always thought fondly of Orion Pax but never told anyone. Other than her friends. Orion Pax on the other hand, these feelings were new. He’s always seen Ariel at the Hall of Records, but thought nothing of her. “Yes. I am fine.” Ariel finally said with a smile. Orion Pax nodded and pulled back the tarp. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” “Orion,” Ariel said, stopping him. “Could you...could you not tell anyone where I live?” Orion Pax was confused. “No one knows you’re here?” Ariel shook her head. She felt a little embarrassed. Orion Pax smiled. “I will not tell anyone.” “Thank you.” Orion Pax walked out of the tent, transformed and made his way home. 

The night in Crystal City was quiet. The bots outside in the alley ways had gone into their tents for rest. Ariel was outside her tent patrolling for Scavengers. She thought about Orion Pax. His smile, his touch, just him. She felt happy. Could he be thinking of her as well? She strolled up and down the alley when suddenly she heard something. Scavengers? No, they had a better vocabulary than Scavengers. She crept along the walls of the building and looked carefully around the corner. Ariel saw four bots. Three looked like they were Seekers, the other bot was big and blue. “Are they all in place, Thundercracker?” One of the seekers asked. “Yes, Starscream.” “Excellent. What about you Skywarp?” “Everything is ready.” What are these bots up to? “Just one more.” Starscream said as he looked at the blue bot. The bot set down a square container. “Let’s go. I don’t want to be here when the time runs out.” The four bots flew high to the sky and was out of sight.  
What is that container? Ariel walked down the alley and approached it. She knelt down and examined it. She noticed a clock. Ariel then realized that it was a bomb. She had no idea how to defuse a bomb, and by their conversation, there were more around the city. She ran back to her alley. “Everybody up! We have to go! Leave everything!” Bots came out of their tents. “What’s going on?” “Where are we going?” “A bomb! Leave everything you own! There are more scattered around the city! Be cautious!” The bots transformed and started to find a safe place. Ariel stayed behind to make sure everyone left.   
A loud boom came from the inner city core. The first bomb went off. Ariel panicked. She needed to get to a safe place, but she needed to make sure everyone else in the city was safe. She heard a tiny squeak down the alley. During the panicked bots evacuation from their tents, a shelf of parts Ariel had had come crashing onto a small bot. “Help! Don’t leave me!” Ariel came running. She tried lifting the shelf, but failed to move it. The time on the bomb was dwindling down. “I can’t move it!” The small bot was pleading. “I don’t want to die! Save me, please!” Ariel held the bot’s hand. “I’m not leaving! I’m going to save you!” She looked around and found a large metal tube, stuck it under the shelf and tried to pry the shelf up. “Can you move?” She asked. The bot wiggled around but was still stuck. Ariel tried with all her might to lift the shelf higher. Then, the shelf became lighter. What was going on? She looked over and saw a huge bot helping her lift the shelf. The small bot was free and left the alley for safety. Ariel looked at the bot who had helped her. He was tall and obviously strong. “Thank you. Who are you?” The bot came closer to her. “I am Ultra Magnus. I came from the inner city. There was a bomb and I came looking for survivors.” “The bomb in the inner city isn’t the only one.” Another boom sounded off in the distance. “We have to get out of here!” Ariel continued. “There is a bomb in the alley!” The two turned to transform and get out, but it was too late. The bomb exploded and they were sent flying. They crashed into a wall before they fell on top of each other. Ariel’s eyes were very blurry and she felt dizzy. “Are you alright?” Ultra Magnus asked. He was hurt but not that bad that he couldn’t stand up. Ariel stumbled to her feet. “I think so.” She stood for a little while before she addressed her injuries. She paused and then saw something was missing. Her arm. “You’re not fine! We need to get you out of here!” Ultra Magnus picked her up and started running. “No! Please put me down, I need to save everyone!” Ariel jumped out of Ultra Magnus’ arms. “What? Are you serious? You only have one arm!” “I don’t care! There are bots more injured than I.” They looked at each other. “Are you going to help me or not?” Ultra Magnus paced a little. “Yes, I will. But how are you and I supposed to save everyone?” “You look for survivors. If any are functional, tell them to help the more injured.” “What about you?” Ariel backed up. “I will call my friends. They are in Iacon but they will come and help. I will also look for survivors.” Ultra Magnus nodded and took off. Ariel used her communications radio. “Firestar, Firefly, Chromia. Come in, come in. Crystal City has been under an attack! Bombs going off everywhere! Looking for survivors. Need help, hurry!” The responses came in fast. “On my way!” “Are you alright?” “Don’t worry, I’m coming!” The rescue mission was tough. Ariel found about twenty survivors, and countless unlucky bots who didn’t make it. She finally met up with Ultra Magnus in the inner city that was burning around them. “How many did you find?” Ultra Magnus turned and looked at his group. “I got about one hundred and fifty, but there are more in that building!” He pointed to a burning tower. Ariel looked at it. “I got to go in there! Bots could be trapped.” Ultra Magnus grabbed her by the shoulder. “Wait, are you serious? That’s suicide!” Ariel moved away from his grip. “I don’t care. Those bots are scared! They need to be saved!” She turned and ran into the building. “Help the survivors! Lead them to Iacon!”  
The building was only lit by the fires burning in the hallways and offices. The smoke was thick, Ariel could barely see. She called out to any surviving bots. “Hello? Anyone here? I have come to help you!” She walked down more hallways and up more stairs. “Help! Anyone there?” Cries rang out from the last office on the top floor. Ariel ran. “I’m here to get you out! How many are there?” “Five.” The bot said. “I can probably drag two of them out, but my foot is stuck.” Ariel looked and the bots foot was tangled. She helped him and looked around the room. It was him, two small bots, a bot with a leg missing, and a bot who Ariel could tell was dead. The bot rose and picked up the two small bots and ran out. “Thank you!” Ariel tried to help the bot without the leg, but it was hard with only one arm. They stumbled down the hall and stairs. The building was starting to crumble. They had to get out of there fast. They were on the sixth floor when the ceiling fell on top of them. Burning walls toppled to the floor. It wouldn’t be long before the floor would cave as well. Ariel was trapped. She couldn’t move. The heavy smoke was getting to her circuits. This was it, this was how she was going to die.

Orion Pax walked into the Hall of Records. He saw Jazz sitting at his station. “Whoa, what happened, Pax? I’m here before you, that’s gotta be a first.” “I was out meeting that gladiator.” He said with a thunk to his seat. “And? How was it?” Orion Pax was silent. “I rather not talk about it.” He looked around the Hall. “Is Ariel here?” He couldn’t stop thinking about her since he left Crystal City. The way she put others first, how she helped injured bots by repairing them, how she smiled. Oh, that smile. Orion Pax never thought of her this way before, or any female for that matter. Jazz looked at him. “She hasn’t come in yet. Why?” Orion Pax started up his computer. “No reason.” Jazz leaned back in his chair. “It is odd that she’s not here. It’s not like her.” Orion Pax thought about it. It was strange for her not to be here. He started to feel worried. “Hey!” A bot yelled out. “Everyone turn to screen twenty seven!” Jazz and Orion Pax switched screens to see what everyone else was looking at. It was a burning Crystal City with explosions going off in all directions. “Is that Crystal City? What happened?” Jazz asked. “Bombs. And by the looks of it, a lot of them.” The bot said. Orion Pax looked around at all the cameras in Crystal City. He was frantically looking for Ariel. Was she in the city while the bombs were going off? If not, was she okay? He couldn’t find her.  
Alpha Trion came into the main hall. “Bots!” His voice boomed over the panicked voices. Everyone stopped and looked at him. “Crystal City has been under an attack. The Hall of Records will be converted to a safe place to any bots that survived the attack and traveled to Iacon.” He continued. “Ratchet, Wheeljack, you two will be on repair duty.” Ratchet and Wheeljack made themselves present. “Yes, sir.” “The rest of you, make room for anyone coming to the city.” Bots scrambled around to make beds for the injured. “This is crazy.” Jazz said. Orion Pax ran up to Alpha Trion. “Alpha Trion, sir!” Alpha Trion stopped and turned to face him. “Sir, I need to go there. I need to go to Crystal City.” “Orion Pax, what is the reason to head into the chaos?” Orion Pax stuttered. “Well, I want to help the survivors. If there are any.” Alpha Trion looked at him. “Where did this bravery come from? Does it have to do with a certain bot who isn’t here?” Orion Pax stopped in his tracks. He didn’t want to admit that the real reason was to find Ariel. He really did want to help distressed bots as well. “Well, don’t you find it odd that Ariel isn’t here? Do you think she could be helping the bots as well?” Alpha Trion pondered. “Yes, it’s possible.” He put a hand on Orion Pax’s shoulder. “Go.” He said. “Are you sure?” “Save her, Orion Pax. Save her liked she saved you.” Orion Pax looked confused. How did he know that? Then he realized, that book from Alpha Trion’s desk the other day, the Covenant. He nodded and ran out the door. He was going to save her.  
Orion Pax raced down the road between Iacon and Crystal City. He had to get there fast. Ariel could be seriously injured, or worse, dead. He couldn’t bear the thought. Orion Pax could see the smoke rising in the distance. All the buildings were in disarray, crumbling to the ground. He entered the city and saw bots speeding their way towards Iacon with more injured bots behind them. He frantically searched the crowd, hoping to find Ariel. She wasn’t there. He pressed forward into the city, dodging falling walls, avoiding raging fires, and trying not to get tackled by evacuating citizens. He stopped and saw some bots staring at a burning tower. The building had to be about twelve stories high. Orion Pax transformed to his bi-pedal mode and went to a bot that was standing closer to the building. “What’s the status here?” He asked. The bot turned to him. “Who are you?” “I am Orion Pax, from Iacon.” “I am Ultra Magnus.” He said. “Iacon knows about this?” Orion Pax nodded. “Yes. The Hall of Records has been transformed into a safe house for anyone injured.” “Good.” Ultra Magnus said. “We almost have everyone out of here. There are still some bots inside the tower.” He pointed. They saw the ninth floor collapse. “A brave bot went in there not too long ago to help save them. I don’t know her name.” Orion Pax froze. “What did she look like?” He had a feeling that this bot Ultra Magnus was talking about was Ariel, he wanted to make sure. “She’s tall, slender, didn’t hesitate to rush in a burning building to save bots. Very...beautiful.” Orion Pax started feeling a little jealous. This bot admired her. “She hasn’t come out yet?” He asked. Ultra Magnus shook his head. Orion Pax knew he had to save her, and that’s what he was going to do.  
Orion Pax ran into the building, Ultra Magnus followed. They scoured the first floor but found nothing and headed for the stairs. Floor after floor they searched to Ariel. They reached the sixth floor and saw walls toppled over, this floor wasn’t going to stay up for much longer. “Ariel?” Orion Pax shouted. The thick smoke made it hard to see anything. “Hey, I got something!” Ultra Magnus shouted from the corner. Orion Pax rushed over and started flinging wall pieces. “Ariel?” It wasn’t. This bot appeared to have died and was missing its leg. Orion Pax looked around the room again. He heard another floor caving in overhead. He walked over to the other set of stairs, but tripped over something. He looked down and saw a hand from underneath more fallen wall. Frantically, he flung the wall off and uncovered Ariel laying there. She wasn’t moving. Orion Pax rolled her over and looked at her. Her arm was missing and a metal rod was through one of her legs. Ultra Magnus came over. “I’ll take her.” “No.” Orion Pax cut in. “I will take her back to Iacon where she will be assessed. You take the other bots.” Orion Pax picked her up and carried her out of the burning tower. Once outside, the building finally collapsed. Orion Pax looked at Ariel who was limp in his arms. “Please be okay.” He said quietly. He transformed and put Ariel on his back. “I got you.”


	5. Part 5

The Hall of Records was filled with bots from Crystal City. Ratchet, a med bot, was working with Wheeljack. Wheeljack was an inventor bot who helped putting bots back together. Jazz found Ariel’s friends Chromia, Firestar and Firefly and helped them carry more injured bots inside the building. Orion Pax flew open the doors and rushed inside with Ariel in his arms. “Help! Ariel needs medical attention now!” Alpha Trion hurried over to them. Ratchet and Wheeljack followed. “I will take her now.” Ratchet said as Orion Pax passed her to him. “She’s alive, but barely. We need to get her some place isolated from everybody else.” “I set up a rebuild station down the hall.” Wheeljack said. “Let’s get her there.” The two bots took her to Wheeljack’s station. Orion Pax started to follow, but Alpha Trion stopped him. “Her injuries are severe. She needs to be rebuilt.” “Will she be alright?” Alpha Trion looked somber and put a hand on Orion Pax’s shoulder. “It’s hard to say, but I hope so.” He then turned and returned to his office. Orion Pax himself went back into the main hall. “Pax!” Jazz called him over. “I saw you carry Ariel in. Is she alright?” Ariel’s friends were behind Jazz, hoping to hear good news. “I don’t know. Alpha Trion says she needs to be rebuilt. Her arm was missing and she was unconscious when I found her.” “Man, that’s tough.” Jazz said. Orion Pax started to walk out the door, Jazz followed him. “You alright?” Orion Pax sat on the steps. He didn’t say anything. “When did these feelings start?” Jazz asked. He wasn’t stupid, he could tell Orion Pax started feeling something towards Ariel. “You never cared for her or any female before.” Orion Pax looked to the sky. “She saved my life last night. I was coming back from the Bad Lands and these bots came out of nowhere and attacked me. They were trying to kill me for my parts when Ariel showed up and defended me. She brought me back to her home in Crystal City where she healed me. She showed me that beauty wasn’t only on the outside, but on the inside. I thought about her all the way back to Iacon.” He put a hand over his face. “If only I stayed longer, I could’ve helped her.” Jazz put his hand on Orion Pax’s back. “It’s okay. She’s in good hands with Ratchet and Wheeljack. I have been watching them all day getting bots back together.” “I hope your right, Jazz.” Orion Pax stood up and walked back into the Hall of Records.  
Orion Pax paced back and forward in the empty hallway leading to the offices. Alpha Trion noticed him and approached. “You care much for her.” Orion Pax looked at him. “You knew this was going to happen, didn’t you?” Alpha Trion folded his hands. “About the two of you? Yes. About the Crystal City attack? No. That was not written.” “So you do not know who is responsible for it.” Orion Pax slammed his fist against the wall. “I spoke with Ratchet.” Alpha Trion said. It got Orion Pax’s attention. “Her injuries are worse than what they thought. She is currently being rebuilt with the best parts Wheeljack has. He also told me that her memory will be unclear. Some things will not be returning to her right away.” Orion Pax was quiet. “Will she remember me?” “It’s hard to say what she can recall once she’s rebuilt. But if I had to guess, yes, she would. She has been fond of you for years.” Orion Pax smiled. Alpha Trion continued. “I do hope she can recall the Crystal City attack. It would help us find the bombers.” Ratchet caught up with them. “How is she?” Orion Pax asked excitedly. Ratchet let out a sigh, then smiled. “She is going to be just fine. Wheeljack is watching over her now.” Orion Pax was thankful. He was happy that she was alive. “There is one change though.” Ratchet said. “And what’s that?” “Well, along with her being rebuilt, we had to change her name.” “Change her name?” Orion Pax asked. “What was wrong with her name before?” Ratchet answered. “Because she had been completely rebuilt, we thought it would be suiting.” “What did you change it to?” Said Alpha Trion. “Her new name is, Elita One.”   
The rebuild station was in a crammed area. Parts everywhere, small windows to let in just little natural light and a long table in the centre of the room where the new Ariel laid. Orion Pax, Alpha Trion, Ratchet and Wheeljack stood around her. “She is recovering now. It will be a while until she wakes up.” Ratchet scanned her vitals. Orion Pax looked at her. Elita One was extraordinary. “Her new features include brand new armor that covers her body.” Wheeljack spoke up. “I’ve also added these weapons in her arms that she can easily access.” “Weapons?” Orion Pax was confused. “Why would she need weapons?” “Precautionary reasons.” Alpha Trion said. “This attack on Crystal City will not be the last. I can feel it.” Everyone looked at each other. “Wheeljack,” Alpha Trion continued. “Who designed these weapons?” “A bot named Ironhide. He is a weapons specialist.” Wheeljack answered. “I will need to speak with him.” Alpha Trion started towards the door. “All able bots will be equipped with at least one weapon. They need to be ready for another attack.” He left. Ratchet and Wheeljack left as well. Orion Pax was alone with Elita One. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. “Arie-Elita...if you can hear me, I admire your bravery back in Crystal City. Helping the weak makes you strong. I hope that when you awake, you remember who did this, who you are, who I am.” He put a hand on hers. He started to feel warm. Alpha Trion knew he and Elita One would find each other, Orion Pax just wished he would have known himself. But then, he wouldn’t be able to feel these new feelings that made him happy.   
Orion Pax felt a twitch underneath his hand. He saw that Elita One was starting to wake up. She twitched some more, then her eyes started fluttering. She looked around the room and started to panic. Where was she? She sat up very quickly, looking for an exit. “Whoa.” Orion Pax said. Standing up, he put his hands on Elita One’s shoulders. Elita One calmed a bit when she saw him. “Orion? Where...where are we?” “We are in Iacon. There was an explosion in Crystal City. You were badly injured when I found you. Your injuries were so bad, you had to be rebuilt.” “Rebuilt?” Elita One hopped off the table and looked at herself in a mirror. She was taken back at what she saw. Her old rusted pink exterior was now replaced by shiny new armor. She felt different. She looked at her arms. Small cannons appeared on each side. Orion Pax came up beside her. “Your name has also been changed.” Elita One looked at him. “You are now, Elita One.” Elita One didn’t say anything. Alpha Trion came back into the room. “You are awake. How are you feeling, dear?” Elita One couldn’t find the words. “I...I don’t know.” Alpha Trion took a seat. “What do you remember?” Elita One put a hand on her head. “I remember...bots. Bots I’ve never seen before. There were two, no, four of them.” “What did they look like?” Orion Pax asked. “They were...newer looking. Three were Seekers. The other bot was big.” Then, Elita One started to go limp. Orion Pax caught her before she hit the ground. “What happened?” “She is overwhelmed. Ratchet said this could happen once she awoke.” Alpha Trion turned to leave again. “Watch over her, Orion Pax. She needs you.” A little while after Alpha Trion left, Elita One woke again. Orion Pax handed her some Energon. “Thank you.” She drank it and felt a little better. Silence engulfed the room then Elita One spoke. “You saved my life. Why?” Orion Pax stepped closer to her. “You saved mine.” They started into each other’s eyes. “You showed me what true beauty is. You opened my eyes to the finer things this planet has other than expensive homes and other things. Before you rescued me, I thought you were like everyone else. Now, I know your true self.” They got closer, then, the door opened. Jazz along with Chromia, Firestar and Firefly walked in the room. The girls surrounded Elita One while Jazz stood next to Orion Pax. “She looks so different.” He said. Orion Pax smiled. “Not to me.”

A few days passed by. Bots from Crystal City stayed in Iacon. Really, they had no place to go, their homes were destroyed. Elita One was at full strength and was walking around offering help to those less fortunate. Orion Pax leaned against the back wall, watching her. So kind and caring she was. She was laughing and making jokes to keep the bots happy in such bad times.   
Elita One was approached by Ultra Magnus. She could remember him a little, he was the bot who helped her rescue other bots from the blasts. “Hey, stranger.” He said with a smile. Elita One smiled back. “Long time no see.” “How are you feeling?” “I’m feeling good.” Elita One said. “Memory circuits still a bit frizzy but other than that I’m fine.” Ultra Magnus stood closer to her. “Do you want to get out of here? Maybe get a drink?” Orion Pax saw him get closer to her, he didn’t like it at all. “Perhaps another time. I should stay and help these bots.” Elita One then backed up a bit. “I’ll hold you to it.” Ultra Magnus then walked away.  
Orion Pax was in a satisfied mood. He then pondered about the bots Elita One described, three Seekers and a big bot. A big bot could be anyone. Then he wondered if Megatron knew anything about the attack. He’s from the Bad Lands, and bad bots live there. Maybe he knew something of them. He decided that he would go and ask him. He turned to leave the Hall. Elita One noticed Orion Pax leaving. Where was he going? She followed him. She herself walked out of the Hall and saw him transform. He was heading out of the city.  
Orion Pax came up to the ruins of Crystal City. Everything was demolished and burnt. Bodies of bots that didn’t make it were scattered everywhere. Their parts were stolen. Scavengers obviously got to them. While walking around, taking a moment to pay respects to those who had fallen, he felt like he was being followed. He waited until whoever it was got closer, then he turned, grabbed the intruder, and tackled it to the ground. “Elita?” He asked in disbelief. Still pinned, she smiled. “Hi.” They both got up. “What are you doing here?” Orion Pax was confused. “I saw you leave the Hall of Records and wondered where you were going. So I followed you.” Orion Pax started walking away. “You shouldn’t have followed. You should have stayed in Iacon where it’s safe.” Elita One picked up her pace to catch him. “Where are you going?” Orion Pax knew she wasn’t going to go back to Iacon. He told her about Megatron and his ideas. “That’s where I was coming from the night you saved me from those Scavengers.” “Wow.” Elita One said.  
The two arrived in the Bad Lands. “This place has an uneasy feeling.” Elita One said quietly. Orion Pax gave her a reassuring smile that said ‘it’s okay.’ They walked to the battle grounds where Megatron spent most of his time. Orion Pax looked for the bot who took him to Megatron the first time, but he was nowhere to be seen. “Orion Pax,” A voice came from nearby. Megatron strode up to them. “You have come back.” He looked behind Orion Pax and noticed the pink bot. “And who is this?” Megatron took Elita One’s hand in his and gave it a small kiss. Orion Pax was uncomfortable. “This is Elita One. Also from Iacon.” He said. “A pleasure meeting you.” Megatron said. Elita One gave a small bow. “Likewise.” Megatron smiled. “Respectful. I like that.” He turned to Orion Pax. “Are you two mates?” “No.” Orion Pax answered so quickly, that it took Elita One by surprise. It was true, they weren’t mates, but what about their feelings? Did Orion Pax have the same feelings that Elita One felt for him? Maybe she just read him wrong. “We’re just friends.” Megatron motioned them to walk with him. “What brings you to the Bad Lands, librarian?” “There was an attack,” Orion Pax started. “On Crystal City not too long ago. I thought maybe you might know who is behind it.” Megatron stopped at his table and looked through his parts. “Why would you assume that I might know something about that?” Orion Pax was silent for a moment. “Well, you’re from the Bad Lands, and for these bots to do such a horrible act, I figured they might be from around here.” “So you are saying we’re all bad bots because we’re from the Bad Lands?” Orion Pax couldn’t find the words. Elita One stepped in. “I think what he means, is that this is the first spot he thought of. You, I am sure, know of its reputation.” Megatron thought for a while. “You are right, but I do not know anything about this attack.” Elita One studied Megatron’s armor and his cannon. “Where did you acquire such armor and weaponry?” She asked. Megatron looked at her. “I have my sources.” He replied and studied her armor as well. “Where did you acquire yours?” “I was rebuilt.” She looked him right in the eyes. “I was injured badly during the Crystal City attack.” Megatron stared intently back into her blue eyes. Nothing was said. After a while, Megatron broke the silence. “I must get ready for a battle.” He turned back to his table. “You are free to watch in the stands.”  
Elita One and Orion Pax took seats in the arena. It was very crowded with bots trying to get a good look at the match that was about to take place. The two were so close to each other, Elita One looked at Orion Pax and smiled. He didn’t smile back, just moved away from her as far as he could. What was wrong with him? Before he seemed to like making small contact with her, now, it’s like he was uncomfortable around her. She turned back to the pit and watched silently.   
Megatron sauntered out onto the grounds. The crowd cheered loudly. MEGATRON! MEGATRON! MEGATRON! Megatron’s opponent walked out. He had a tough look on his face. He was about the same size as Megatron and held a sword. The battle was in full force. Megatron let the bot take swings at him for a good portion on the fight. Then Megatron grabbed him by the throat and punched him again and again. He threw the bot on the ground and ripped out his voice box. The bot grabbed at his throat and panicked, almost pleading for his life. Megatron smiled. “You pathetic being. You could have done something with your life, but you decided to stay a gladiator and get blown to bits by the likes of me.” Megatron raised his gun directly at the bots face and fired. The sound of the blast was almost deafening. It startled Elita One that she instantly cowered to Orion Pax. When she realized what she did, she jumped back over to her seat. “I’m sorry.” She said. Orion Pax didn’t say anything, just looked on at what happened.   
Megatron roared in celebration. “Fellow bots!” He hollered. All the bots grew silent, waiting to hear what he had to say. “Don’t let your status define who you are! You have a mind of your own!” The crowd cheered. “Do not become what this bot became!” He pointed to the dead bot on the ground. “This is monstrous.” Elita One said. She turned to Orion Pax. “You admire him?” “He has a point.” Orion Pax replied. To Elita One, it was nice to hear his voice again, but she was still a little mad. “Why must we be what we are programmed to be? There are more things out there on this planet. Or maybe, off of it.” He looked towards the sky, at the stars making their nightly appearances. Elita One’s gaze returned to the ground where Megatron was still basking in the cheers. She noticed someone approaching him. This bot was big and looked familiar. Elita One’s memory started flashing images of the night of the Crystal City blasts. The three Seekers and that big blue bot. She was shaking. “Orion...” Orion Pax looked over to her, she was convulsing. “Elita! What’s going on?” “Th-th-th-that b-bot.” She was having a difficult time controlling her own body, but she managed to point down to the bot standing next to Megatron. “What about him?” “B-b-b” Elita One then collapsed. Orion Pax picked her up and he ran down to the place where Megatron resides after his battles. “What happened?” Megatron asked. He didn’t really seem that interested, but asked anyways. “Elita, she has flashes in her memory circuits from time to time. She gets overwhelmed and passes out. Our med says that it will pass in time.” Megatron motioned to an empty table. “Place her here. Would you like Shockwave to look over her?” Orion Pax looked at her. “No. She will be alright.” Lately, he had become distant from her. He had been jealous of Ultra Magnus moving in and courting her. He also didn’t like it when Megatron had kissed her hand, but dismissed it because it was a general greeting to a female. Softly and secretly, he brushed his hand over hers. “Your speech, after your battle, it was impressive, and I agree.” Megatron laughed a little. “Thought you liked being a librarian.” Orion Pax walked away from the table. “There is much out there. You should tell the High Council what you believe. Maybe it’s time for a change.” Megatron stopped in his tracks. “The High Council? In Tyger Pax? Those bots would not care what a low life gladiator bot from the Bad Lands has to say.” “I will go with you. Maybe they will listen to someone from Iacon.” The two bots looked at each other. “How will you even get to the High Council?” Megatron asked. “You would need to be of the Order to see them.” Orion Pax thought. Megatron had a good point, not just anyone could stroll up to them. He looked over to Elita One and he got it. Alpha Trion was a part of the Order. He could get them there. “I have an idea. I will talk to a bot from Iacon and get us to see the High Council.” Megatron looked at him skeptically. “I will take your word, librarian. I will send a bot tomorrow for the time.” Orion Pax picked up Elita One. “Before Elita fainted, she was pointing at the bot beside you. Like she had seen him before.” “Soundwave? He has always been here.” Orion Pax was silent. He just nodded and walked out of the battle grounds, back to Iacon. Megatron’s attitude changed significantly once the two bots left. “Soundwave!” Soundwave appeared. “Yes, Megatron?” “Get me Starscream. We need to talk.”

Megatron was sitting in the shadows, waiting for Starscream and the other two Seekers. Finally, they walked in. “You wanted to see us, Megatron?” Starscream asked. Megatron was very angry. “You fools!” He yelled as he hit each one of them. “You were seen planting those bombs in Crystal City!” “I don’t see how we could have been, Lord Megatron.” Skywarp said. “Thundercracker and I searched alleys and main roads, but no one was around.” “Who were we seen by?” Starscream questioned. “A bot from Iacon has been coming here to speak with me.” Megatron paced the room. “He came here today with another bot, a female. She seen you plant the explosives.” “But Megatron,” Soundwave spoke up. “Orion Pax did not say anything about the explosion when the female fainted. How do you know she saw us?” “There was something about her when she spoke to me. She told me that she was gravely injured after the blast and had to be rebuilt. Orion Pax said that after she saw Soundwave, her memory circuits started going crazy. I put the pieces together.” The other four bots were silent. “We now have bots’ attention with the attack.” Megatron continued. “They will be expecting another.” Starscream stepped forward. “Like what?” Megatron stood and pondered. “We will have another attack. And I know just the place.”


	6. Part 6

It was well into the night when Orion Pax returned to Iacon. He walked up the stairs to the Hall of Records with Elita One in his arms. Inside, everybody was asleep. The floor was covered with bots, there was no place to set her down. He walked down the hall and found an empty office. He placed Elita One on the floor under the window. The moons that surrounded Cybertron glowed upon her face. Orion Pax took a moment and stared at her. She was so beautiful. He then thought, he couldn’t be with her. These were bad times and they could be getting worse. Who knows? What if he got too close with Elita One and something bad happened? Not after the blasts in Crystal City where he could have lost her for good. If he got attached to her and she died, he would be lost. She was starting to come back to her senses. Her blue eyes fell upon him. “Hey.” She said with a faint smile. “Where are we?” “We are back in Iacon.” Orion Pax said. He placed a hand on her shoulder. His touch told her that she was safe. Elita One’s gaze turned to the window. She was still upset over Orion Pax’s words back in the Bad Lands. “What’s wrong?” Orion Pax asked. He could see that she looked troubled. Without moving, she said, “Nothing.” Orion Pax slid over and sat next to her. “Before you fainted, you noticed a bot. Who was he?” Still not looking at each other, Elita One answered his question. “He was one of the bots I seen the night of the bombing.” “I asked Megatron about him. He said that he is always at his side. Are you sure that is who you seen?” “Affirmative.” Elita One then turned and looked at him in the face. “I don’t lie, Orion Pax.” Orion Pax laughed a little. Elita One looked at him in confusion. “What is so funny?” Orion Pax was still smiling. “You.” He said. “You never call me by my full name.” “And that’s...funny?” “Well, no. It’s kind of...” Orion Pax trailed off. “It’s what?” Elita One asked. Orion Pax shifted uncomfortably. “It’s nothing.” “No. I want to know. Tell me.” For a long moment, they stared at each other. Elita One dared to move in closer to him, he didn’t back away. Face to face, Elita One asked again. “Tell me what it is if calling you by your full name isn’t funny.” “It’s...” Orion Pax stared deeply into her eyes. “Cute.” Elita One stumbled backward. Was he serious? He kept his distance from her lately and now he’s calling her cute? She was confused with his feelings. Orion Pax realized what he said as well. This was what he didn’t want. He couldn’t help it though. She was amazing, she was beautiful, she was kind. They didn’t say anything. Orion Pax stood up and walked out of the office. Elita One leaned against the wall. She was hurting on the inside. She was fond of him and it seemed like he was fond of her as well. But then again, maybe not.

Morning came quick. The Hall of Records started looking the way it was before. Most bots had left and found new homes, the rest stayed and recovered some more. Orion Pax surveyed the room and noticed that Elita One was not there. He saw Alpha Trion walk into the main Hall. “Sir,” Orion Pax started. “I need to ask you something.” “What is it, Orion Pax?” “Well, that gladiator bot, I met with him a few times to talk about his views. He has some good points, I think he needs to be heard.” “To be heard?” Alpha Trion repeated. “What are you trying to do?” Orion Pax stuttered. “Well, maybe some things should be changed. Maybe I don’t want to be an archive librarian forever.” Alpha Trion smiled and started walking again. “And what is it you want me to do?” Orion Pax followed behind. “I was thinking taking this to the High Council. So they know that bots want change. I can get Megatron to come.” “You can get the gladiator to come to the High Council in Tyger Pax?” Orion Pax nodded. Alpha Trion stopped at his office. “I will see what I can do.”  
Elita One was sitting outside on the steps of the Hall of Records. She kept replaying the words Orion Pax said the night before. He called her cute. It made her feel happy and sad at the same time. She pondered more about it. Maybe she shouldn’t try from him anymore. She can’t play his game. If he was playing one. “Hey.” A voice said from behind her. She looked up and saw Ultra Magnus. “Why so gloomy?” “Oh, it’s nothing. Just...lost in my thoughts.” Elita One put on a fake smile. “Anything good?” Ultra Magnus was nice. He seemed to take interest in her feelings. “I’d rather not talk about it.” Ultra Magnus nodded. “Understandable. Hey, you want to go for that drink? You look like you could need it.” Elita One sat there for a few seconds. Maybe she should. He was right, she could use a drink. Stop thinking about Orion Pax for a while. “Sure, I’ll go.” They stood up and walked down the road.  
Orion Pax saw Jazz working at his station. “Jazz, have you seen Elita One?” “She was outside on the steps last I saw her. She looked depressed.” Orion Pax felt bad. He was the cause of her sadness. He walked out the doors and looked around. She was nowhere to been seen. He looked around some more and finally seen her walking down the road with another bot. Not just any bot, Ultra Magnus. Orion Pax felt the jealously again. But why should he feel jealous? He made the decision to not be with her for her safety. He gathered himself and walked back into the Hall of Records.

Later on, Elita One and Ultra Magnus returned to the Hall of Records. They were laughing together. Orion Pax took a glance at them then went back to work. “What’s the matter, Pax?” Jazz asked. He looked to Elita One and Ultra Magnus. “Is that Elita One with that bot who helped her back in Crystal City?” Orion Pax groaned. “Yes.” “I thought you liked her. What happened?” Orion Pax leaned back in his chair. “I can’t do it, Jazz. Alpha Trion believes there will be another attack. If I get attached to her, and something happens to her, it will kill me.” Jazz felt bad for him. He finally found someone in his life and he was pushing her away. “I’m sorry, Pax.” Orion Pax moved closer to his computers. “Sometimes, I can’t help it. She makes me feel good and happy. But then I remember not to get close and I feel sad. I’m sure she’s figured it out by now.” “Hey.” A voice rang from behind them. Jazz and Orion Pax turned and saw Elita One standing there. “Hi, Elita.” Jazz said. “You look great today.” Elita One gave a small smile. She knew he was just trying to make her feel better. “Thank you, Jazz.” She turned to Orion Pax. “Orion Pax, could you follow me please. Alpha Trion requests your presence.” Orion Pax rose from his chair and followed Elita One to Alpha Trion’s office.   
While walking down the long hallway, Orion Pax wasn’t sure what to say to Elita One. Or if he should say anything at all. He spoke anyways. “So, you and Ultra Magnus seem to be close.” Elita One quickened her pace. “We are friends.” She said. “He seems to want to be more than that.” Elita One stopped dead in her tracks and in the middle of the hall. “What is it to you if he does?” Orion Pax was taken back from Elita One’s force. He’s never seen this side of her before. “Nothing. I’d be happy for you is all.” Elita One was angry and sad at the same time. It was now clear he did not want her. She looked at him with sad eyes. “Orion...” She said. “Just tell me. Do you care for me?” Orion Pax took her hands in his and looked at her deeply. “Elita, I do care for you. Possibly too much, and that’s the problem. I can’t do this.” “Why not?” Orion Pax couldn’t answer her. He put a hand on her face. “I just can’t.” Elita One looked away and composed herself. She then turned and made her way to Alpha Trion’s office, where he was waiting for Orion Pax.  
“Orion Pax, please sit.” Alpha Trion motioned to the empty chair in front of his desk. “I talked to the High Council. They were not pleased with changing bot life, but they agreed to hear you and the gladiator out.” “That’s great. I am waiting for a bot to send the news to Megatron.” Orion Pax said. “There is a bot coming from the Bad Lands to Iacon?” Alpha Trion asked. Orion Pax nodded. “Interesting...” Alpha Trion looked to be pondering. “Is there something wrong?” Orion Pax asked. Alpha Trion looked at him. “Oh, nothing.” He then called Elita One into the office. “We are done here, Elita One, please escort Orion Pax back to the main hall. I will also need you to escort me to Tyger Pax at dawn.” Elita One did not say anything, but gave a small bow to acknowledge him. Alpha Trion walked over to his bookshelf and pulled the Covenant from it. Orion Pax noticed. “Alpha Trion?” Without looking, Alpha Trion waved a hand for him to leave. Orion Pax then walked out of the office.  
“What’s going on, Pax?” Jazz asked Orion Pax when he returned to his desk. “I’m going to Tyger Pax with Alpha Trion to discuss Megatron’s ideas.” “Wow, so this is really happening huh?” “Yes. If this goes well, you could be whatever you want.” Jazz looked at him. “Well, good luck.” He saw Orion Pax get up and head for the door. “Where are you going?” “I have to meet someone. The bot who is to relay the news to Megatron to meet at the High Council.” Jazz got up with him. “I’m going with you.” “No.” Orion Pax said. “It’s too dangerous.” Jazz crossed his arms. “And that’s why you’re going alone? Too bad Pax, I’m coming.” Elita One popped out of nowhere. “Where are you two going?” She asked. “Pax is meeting a bad lands bot to give that gladiator a message.” Jazz said. Elita One looked at the two of them. “I’m going too.” “Absolutely not!” Orion Pax almost shouted. Elita One looked at him. “Who are you to tell me what to do, Orion Pax.” She put emphasis on his name. He stopped arguing with Elita One for a moment. He liked it when she called him by his full name, and she knew it. Jazz stood between them. “So,” He said awkwardly. “We, um, going?” Orion Pax and Elita One stared angrily at each other. “I’m going, whether you like it or not.” “Fine,” Orion Pax turned and stormed out of the Hall of Records and into the street followed by Jazz and Elita One. He looked over his shoulder to Elita One. “You can come, if you can keep up.” He transformed and sped down the street.  
They stopped just outside of Iacon and transformed back to bi-pedal form. Orion Pax looked behind him and saw both Jazz and Elita One standing there. Elita One strolled around him and smirked. “You underestimated me, didn’t you Orion Pax?” She teased him. He caught onto her little game but dismissed it. He didn’t want to get involved. Jazz looked around. “There is no one here.” He said. “You sure this is the place?” “This is where I was told.” Orion Pax said. A few minutes later, Elita One saw something in the sky. “What is that?” The object came closer and started making its dissent to them. They tensed up. Elita One made her arm canons appear in case it was something dangerous. The object appeared to be bird-like. It came closer and flapped its robotic wings in front of them. Jazz, Orion Pax and Elita One all looked at each other. “Orion Pax,” A voice said from the bird bot. It was Megatron’s voice. “I am sending Laserbeak to you for the confirmation about Tyger Pax. Please send back your message with him. I will be waiting.” Orion Pax moved towards Laserbeak and spoke. “Megatron, the High Council agreed to hear your speech. The meeting in Tyger Pax will place at dawn tomorrow.” Laserbeak squawked and made his way back up to the sky and towards the Bad Lands. “Well,” Jazz said as he started walking back to Iacon. “That seemed to go well. I’m going to get a drink. You two can come if you want.” Orion Pax started walking away as well. “Orion,” Elita One grabbed his arm. “Do you know what you’re doing?” Orion Pax turned to her. “What do you mean?” Elita One’s hand slid down his arm. “I have a bad feeling something is going to go wrong.” Orion Pax pulled away from her grasp. “Nothing is going to go wrong.” Elita One stood there quietly. Orion Pax walked away. He took a few steps then looked back at her. She seemed to be worried about something. He looked down the road and saw that Jazz was almost out of sight. He sighed and walked back over to Elita One. “Hey,” He said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. “It’s going to be alright.” His hand cupped the back of her head. “If anything happens, I will be there to protect you.” Elita One put her hands on his chest. “Promise?” Orion Pax pulled her closer. “I promise.” The two stood there in each other’s embrace. They both felt like this is where they belonged. “Elita,” Orion Pax whispered. “I cannot grow attached to you more than I already am.” Elita One pulled back. “What?” “If you and I were together, it puts us both in danger. If anything happened to you, I would be lost.” Elita One finally understood why he was being so distant from her. It made her fall for him even more. “I care for you so much, you must understand this. I will always be there for you, always.” Elita One bowed her head and stared at the ground. “I understand.” Orion Pax rose her head up and smiled at her. “Let’s go home.”  
The next day came quickly. Alpha Trion, Elita One and Orion Pax made their way to Tyger Pax for the hearing with Megatron. The High Council members were setting into their seats. Orion Pax stood in the centre of the room while Elita One and Alpha Trion sat in the audience gallery. “The High Council will now call this meeting to order.” The head bot started. He looked down to Orion Pax. “Isn’t there supposed to be another bot with you?” Orion Pax looked around nervously. “Yes, sir. I’m sure he’ll be here.” “And you take the word from a bot from the Bad Lands?” Orion Pax just shifted his feet. A few hours passed and there was still no sign of Megatron. Orion Pax looked up to the gallery at Elita One. She looked down at him and saw he was uneasy. It must be hard for him to stand there alone. The doors opened with a loud boom. Everyone looked to the sound and saw a huge bot walk onto the main floor. “Members of the High Council. I, am Megatron.” The members looked at him and whispered. “Orion Pax, I am sorry to be late. I had business to deal with.” “Bots, make your case as to why you think bot life should be changed.” Megatron spoke first. “Why shouldn’t it be changed? For centuries we have been doing the same thing we’ve always done since coming to existence from Vector Sigma” Vector Sigma. The heart of Cybertron itself. It’s what gives bots their life. “We can make something of ourselves. Break free from being a gladiator or a Hall of Records librarian.” He pointed to Orion Pax. The High Council whispered to each other. “There is an order to do things around here on this planet.” One member spoke out. “Without order, the world will end in chaos.” “So we will keep the way things are now.” Another member said. Megatron was growing angry. “You are denying me of my request?” Orion Pax butted in. “Your honors, please take more thought into this. If we could change this way into a new one, think of the way it could be. If you think it is good now, maybe it will get better.” Alpha Trion stood up and walked over to the members of the Order. Orion Pax looked and wondered what he could be whispering to them. They seemed to take his words into consideration. Megatron looked to Orion Pax. “We got this, brother. They change the way things are, and we can make this a better place. A place where bots will choose what they want in life. To either live...or die.” Orion Pax’s eyes widened. “What?” He said in disbelief. “You and I, we can make this planet ours. With strong leadership, all bots will have no choice but to follow us.” “You tricked me!” Megatron’s red eyes narrowed. “I did not trick you. You liked my ideas.” Orion Pax was panicking. “I liked your ideas when I thought they were going to improve bot life.” “We reached a decision.” The members announced. “This council has decided that this new bot life idea will be taken into action with a leader to lead bots in the right direction.” Megatron smiled and waited to hear his name as leader. “Orion Pax, you have been chosen to lead the bots of Cybertron to new ways of life. You will become the new Prime of Cybertron with the new name, Optimus Prime.” Elita One was shocked. Orion Pax become Prime? Ancient history of Cybertron told stories of the Thirteen Primes who led everyone to where they are now. None of the Primes were around for millennia, until now. “WHAT?!” Megatron bellowed. “If anyone should be Prime, it’s me! I am the one who came up with this!” Orion Pax turned to him. “You? You want to rule this planet and make bots your slaves!” The bots in the crowd gasped. Megatron looked around the room. “I will create my own army. An army who will follow me!” He yelled to the crowd. “Bots! If you want to live, you will join me! Make your choice!” At Megatron’s last words, an explosion went off outside. Megatron’s entourage crashed through the ceiling and stood by their leader. Bots scrambled around for safety. Elita One searched for Alpha Trion. He was elderly and could not move as fast as the other bots. She pushed through the crowd. “Alpha Trion! Sir, where are you?” She spotted him on the floor. He was knocked down. She knelt down to him. “Sir, are you alright?” “I am fine, dear. We need to get back to Iacon.” Elita One nodded. She was about to pick him up when a bot appeared behind her. “Hello pretty one.” Elita One turned around and was face to face with the lead Seeker she saw in Crystal City. “You.” She whispered. “Heard you remember me. Let me introduce myself, I am Starscream.” Elita One raised her arm and pointed her canon at him. “I don’t care who you are. You ruined my city, you killed bots!” Starscream smiled. “You are brave. We could use you on our side. Megatron would be pleased if you did.” “I don’t care what Megatron would like. I will never kill for fun.” Elita One never took her eyes off of him. “Then die like the rest of you.” Starscream pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. Elita One had to think fast. She looked up and pointed her canon at the ceiling. She shot it and the debris came crumbling down. Starscream moved out of the way. After the dust settled, Elita One and Alpha Trion were nowhere to been seen. “Orion Pax,” Megatron said with an extended hand. “Join me and make this a better place.” Optimus Prime looked at him and his hand. “I, am Optimus Prime. Leader of the rebellion that will take you and your army down.” Megaton was furious. “Fine. This is what it has come to, Prime. This is the beginning of a war.” Megatron then flew out of the High Council chamber with his crew and back to the Bad Lands.  
Optimus Prime stood alone in the chamber with the debris surrounding him. A war? Megatron declared a war. “Orion?” Elita One spoke from the shadows. Optimus Prime turned. “Elita, you’re safe.” Elita One rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around him. “Where is Alpha Trion?” “I am here.” Alpha Trion approached the two. Elita One let go of Optimus Prime. “What was that?” She asked. “The Council and I decided that Orion Pax would be suitable for leadership. He was made into Prime.” “Was this written?” Optimus asked. Alpha Trion nodded. “This war was forthcoming. There was no way to avoid it.” “How long will it last?” Elita One asked. “Time will tell. We must get back to Iacon. Bots will need to know how to defend themselves in war times.” Alpha Trion walked to an opening on the side wall. “Elita One, please escort me home.” “Yes, sir.” Elita One said. She followed him towards the exit. She looked back at Optimus Prime. “Love the new name.” She smiled and transformed. Optimus Prime smiled as well, but being Prime? Could he take on the responsibility?


	7. Part 7

“I designed this weapon for you.” Ironhide, weapons specialist, handed Optimus Prime an ion blaster. He looked at the gun. “Thank you, Ironhide.” All the bots were equipped with weapons and trained for combat. Days had gone by since the High Council attack, and still there was no other attack. But that would soon change. Everyone looked to Optimus Prime for guidance and their next move. “We will call ourselves the Autobots. We will stand for what’s right, and take down the enemy who call themselves the Decepticons.” The crowd of Autobots cheered in unison. Optimus walked to the back to the Hall of Records. Iacon became the Autobots head station. It was a safe place that no Decepticon could enter. He heard someone behind a door. It sounded like Elita One. Optimus Prime opened the door and saw her fighting a dummy Decepticon. “Elita, what are you doing?” Elita One stopped and looked at him. “Practicing my combat skills. You never know when you will be attacked by someone.” She continued to beat on the dummy. “You know,” Optimus came up behind her and put his arms over hers. “If you aim this way, you have a better chance of hitting your target.” Elita One took in the feel of him. “Yeah, and if someone came from behind, I could do this.” She grabbed Optimus’ arms and flung him across the room. He hit the wall and was stunned. He was impressed that she was able to lift him. She was half his size and definitely lighter in weight. Optimus Prime stood up and stumbled a little. “Okay, that’s how we’re going to play.” He lunged forward at her, but Elita One dodged him. She came back at him with punches that Optimus deflected. Optimus came at her with a kick to her feet which knocked her over. He pinned her down. “Had enough, Elita One?” Elita One smiled then quickly kneed him in the torso and rolled him over and pointed her cannon directly in his face. “Have you had enough, Optimus Prime?” Optimus smiled. “You win.” Elita One got up and walked over to the repair table to work on her cannon. “Do you think things will ever go back to the way they were before?” She asked. Optimus stood next to her. “If I could go back, I would make myself never come across Megatron.” He then put a hand on her waist. She stopped working and looked at him. “But then,” He continued. “If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have known you for who you really are.” Elita One backed away from him. “Optimus, what are you doing?” “What?” “You told me days ago that you don’t want to get close to me for our safety. But here you are doing exactly what you don’t want to do.” Optimus Prime was silent. “You are hard to read, Optimus. And you’re playing with my emotions.” “Elita, I’m sorry. Yes, I don’t want to get close to you, but I can’t help it.” He moved closer to her. “You make me happy in bad times. You bring light into my life when there is forever darkness.” Elita One was entranced by his words. She moved closer to him as well. They got so close that their bodies could have merged together. They stared deeply at each other. Optimus moved his face to hers. They closed their eyes. “Optimus!” Jazz ran into the room. They pulled away from each other. “Decepticons are making their way to Iacon! They are outside the ruins of Crystal City.” “Get all Autobots to go and defend the city. Take down all Decepticons. I will be there soon.” Jazz nodded and ran back to the Hall to get everyone. Optimus Prime looked to Elita One, he grabbed her hands. “I will return. You stay here with the other female Autobots.” Elita One tugged on his arm to stop him from leaving. “No, I want to go with you!” “Elita, please, don’t make this harder.” Optimus Prime let go of her hand and rushed out of the Hall of Records to join the rest of the Autobots.

Laser blasts erupted all over. Decepticons were coming in strong. “Keep the enemy at bay!” Optimus Prime shouted. His main group consisted of Ironhide, Ratchet, Wheeljack and of course, Jazz. Fighting along with new bots such as Cliffjumper, Hound, Prowl, Blaster and a small bot named Bumblebee. “They’re coming in hard, Optimus!” Blaster said. “Keep pressing! Perhaps they will retreat.” Prowl yelled. “I don’t think that’s happening anytime soon, Prowl.” Bumblebee pointed to the sky. “Here comes Megatron.” “He’s mine.” Optimus growled. Megatron landed in the middle of the battle. “Megatron!” Optimus Prime bellowed. “We can end this battle peacefully!” “I don’t think so, Prime. That’s not the way I do things!” Megatron set a blast loose from his canon directly at Optimus Prime. At the last second, Optimus moved out of the way. He shot his own gun at Megatron. It hit him in his sides and knocked him down. “Decepticons!” Megatron yelled. “Attack Optimus Prime!” The other Decepticons focused on Optimus Prime. Soundwave, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp powered in with lasers and bombs down on the Autobot leader. Optimus flew back with the others. “We got them now, Decepticons! Keep attacking!” Optimus struggled to get to his feet. “Autobots, do not give up!” Megatron grabbed Optimus Prime by the throat. “You should have joined me when I offered, Prime. Now you will die like the other bots I killed in my life.” A flash of light shot out from the shadows and hit him. “Not today, Megatron!” Megatron dropped Optimus’ body and shouted. “Show yourself!” A bot emerged with other bots following behind. Megatron noticed the bot leading the way. He smiled. “Ah, Elita One. So nice to see you.” “Wish I can say the same about you, Megatron.” Elita One didn’t take her cannon off of him. “I see you have your own army.” Megatron noticed the female Autobots behind her. “We all need someone to take a stand against you.” “Elita, I told you to stay back.” Optimus Prime said. He was weak. Elita One quickened her pace to him. “No! Stop!” Elita One stopped. Megatron noticed the plea in Optimus’ voice. He aimed his canon at Elita One and pulled the trigger. At the last moment, Optimus lunged to Megatron. When the energy from the cannon let loose, its new target became a nearby Decepticon and killed him. Elita One motioned for the female Autobots to charge. Megatron rose and yelled to his army. “Decepticons! Retreat!” They flew back to Kaon. “This isn’t over, Optimus Prime!” The Autobots won this battle, but they will be back. Elita One rushed over to Optimus. “Optimus, are you okay?” “I’m fine.” He was very angry with her. “You disobeyed me, Elita One.” “But Optimus, if we hadn’t shown up, you and the others would have been destroyed.” Optimus stood up. “I am your leader, you do as I say.” Elita One then got angry with him. “So what if I lost you? I am supposed to be alright with it?” The nearby Autobots stood and watched them. Optimus noticed. “Elita, let’s not make a scene. Just take the females back to Iacon, we will talk privately when I return.” Elita One scowled at him. “Come, Chromia, round the others. We are returning to Iacon.” The female bots transformed and went back home.  
Optimus Prime found Elita One standing in front of a large window on the tallest floor of the Hall of Records. She was looking out at the ruins of Crystal City. “Elita...” Optimus started. Elita One cut him off. “You know, if I could go back to before any of this started, I would go back to before I met you.” Optimus Prime was taken back. “What?” Elita One turned and got in his face. She was furious. “That way, when this war started, I would not listen to you and be my own bot. Perhaps I should just join the Decepticons!” Optimus was shocked at her forceful words. “Elita, you can’t really be considering this. You’re angry with me, I know, but you don’t belong over with the Decepticons.” “Then where do I belong, Optimus? I’m not a follower!” “You belong here, Elita.” He held her hands. “You belong here with the Autobots. With me.” Elita One pulled her hands away. “I want to be alone Optimus Prime. Please leave.” Optimus understood. She was angry. “I’m sorry Elita One, please don’t do anything drastic.” He walked out of the room.

Megatron paced around his room, thinking about the battle that went on earlier in the day. He noticed a weak spot in Optimus Prime. When he was introduced to Elita One, he asked Orion Pax if the two were mates. He said no, but the quickness in his answer gave way as to hiding true feelings. “Lord Megatron,” Shockwave entered the room. “We have a problem.” “What is it, Shockwave.” “Our Energon supply level is decreasing. We could run out if the issue grows.” Megatron sat down. “The Well is draining slowly.” Shockwave continued. “The AllSpark seems to be shorting out.” “The only Energon that’s in high supply on Cybertron is in Iacon.” Megatron said. “If I were to take some of our Energon, I might be able to make more. Or something equivalent to Energon.” Shockwave made Megatron interested in his words. “Do it.” Megatron commanded. Shockwave made his way back to his lab. “Soundwave! Starscream! Your presence, now!” The two Decepticons rushed into the room. “Yes Megatron, you called?” “During today’s battle, I noticed something with Optimus Prime.” Megatron stood and faced his soldiers. “He has a weak spot for that female Autobot, Elita One. I asked him if they were mates, before the war, and he said ‘no’. But now it is clear. He has grown attracted to her.” “And what do you want us to do?” Starscream asked. Megatron looked to Soundwave. “Send Ravage to spy on Optimus Prime and Elita One. Any information on them will prove useful.” Soundwave pushed a button on his shoulder. “Ravage. Eject.” A panther-like bot emerged from Soundwave’s chest. “Ravage, go to Iacon, gather information on Optimus Prime and Elita One. Report back.” Ravage snarled and took off. Megatron smiled. “Now, we wait.”

“What was that back there, Elita?” Firefly asked. Firestar and Chromia nodded. “Yeah, we’ve never seen you so angry.” Elita One and her friends were sitting on top of the roof of the Hall of Records. The stars making themselves present in the coming night sky. Elita One was still depressed about her argument with Optimus Prime. Of course, she really didn’t mean about joining the Decepticons. She said that out of anger. “I don’t like being bossed around.” “But, he’s Prime. He tells us what to do. That’s what a leader does.” Chromia said. “I don’t follow. I lead.” “Yeah. You can’t even be Prime. You’re a female.” Firestar chimed in. “Plus, did you forget that Primes can’t have mates?” Elita One looked up at them. “What?” Firefly was taken back. “Well, yeah. I thought you knew that. You work at the Hall of Records.” Elita One did know that. She never remembered it because for centuries, there was no Prime. And to be fair, she liked Optimus before he was Prime. Back when he was Orion Pax. The four bots sat silently gazing at the stars and watching for Decepticon activity. “Pardon me,” A voice spoke out. All the girls moved their heads to the bot standing before them. Optimus Prime. Elita One turned her head away and continued to watch the stars. “If it will be alright, I would like to speak to Elita One alone.” Chromia, Firefly and Firestar stood up. “Yes, sir.” They left and headed back to the main hall. Once they were gone, Optimus sat next to Elita One. “Are you still angry with me?” He asked. Elita One stayed silent. “Come on, Elita. It saddens me when you are angry. Especially if it is I you are angry with.” “I’m not angry with you. Not anymore at least.” Elita One’s voice was soft and quiet. “Is something wrong?” Optimus asked. Elita One shook her head. “It’s nothing.” Optimus moved in closer. “Tell me.” Elita One turned her head and looked at him with sad eyes. “Optimus,” She said. “I remembered that...” Optimus took her hands and held them. Elita One sighed. “This. We can’t do this.” She pulled her hands away, stood up and walked over to the edge of the building. Optimus stood as well. “Who says?” He asked. “The Code of Primes.” Elita One said. “Primes cannot have mates.” Optimus thought about it. How could he forget this? But then, he was new at being Prime. There was so much to learn. To find out that he couldn’t have a mate, let alone that mate being Elita One, it made him feel sad. Elita One sat down again with her legs dangling over the edge. Optimus joined her. “I felt bad for making you angry earlier, and you are right, you are not a follower.” Elita One looked up at him and listened to his words. He continued. “And that’s why I decided to make you leader of the female Autobots.” Elita One’s eyes widened. “What? Are you serious?” “I am.” Elita One smiled. She was so happy. “Thank you, Optimus. Really, I am grateful.” She wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back. He was happy that he made her feel that way. “Elita,” Optimus spoke low. Elita One loosened her hug and cuddled into him. She closed her eyes. “Thanks again, Optimus. You are truly wonderful.” She fell asleep to save her energy for the upcoming battles. Optimus put an arm around her and smiled. He didn’t care what the Code of Primes said. He wanted to be with her and nothing was going to tell him no. Not the Code of Primes, not Alpha Trion, not even Megatron. He will protect her from anything this war throws at them. “Rest, Elita One. You need to keep your strength.”   
Below in the shadowed alley ways of Iacon, Ravage spies on the two Autobots atop the rooftop. He was sent by Megatron to gather all the information he could on them. He recorded audio and visual of them talking. When he completed his task, he made his way back to Megatron in Kaon. He would be pleased by this.


	8. Part 8

“Megatron, Ravage returns.” Soundwave announced. “Good. Play it on the screen.” Megatron glared at the monitor and assessed Ravage’s findings. He watched the interaction between Optimus Prime and Elita One. “He made her leader of the females?” Megatron pondered. “Without Optimus making her decisions, it will be easier to attack their relationship. If we can lead Optimus Prime to battle, we could have the Decepticons kill Elita One. With the news of the death, Optimus will be vulnerable.” “It will be easy to get Optimus to fight.” Starscream added. “He goes to every battle along with the Autobots.” Shockwave came into the room. “Megatron, you must come to the lab. I have something you need to see.” Megatron followed Shockwave to his science lab. “What is it, Shockwave?” He was looking at a glowing purple liquid. “I created a new Energon. It’s more powerful than normal Energon.” “Powerful?” Megatron questioned. Shockwave nodded. “I call it, ‘Dark Energon’. I haven’t tested it yet, so I am not one hundred percent sure how powerful it actually is.” Megatron was dazzled by the Dark Energon. “Test it on me.” He said. “What?” Shockwave said. “It’s partially unstable. It could kill you!” Megatron pushed Shockwave out of the way. “Nothing can kill me. Test it now.” Shockwave moved and collected some Dark Energon, he gave it to Megatron. Megatron snatched it and drank it fast. He started feeling dizzy and tried to grab onto something, but fell to his knees. He yelled out in pain then was silent. Shockwave rushed over to his side. “Lord Megatron! Are you alright?” Megatron then growled and stood up very fast. “I feel...amazing!” The Dark Energon coursed through his circuits. “Give this to all the Decepticons! Then, we attack the Autobots!”

The Hall of Records was quiet. “Jazz,” Optimus Prime commanded. “Are there any Decepticon activity?” Jazz shook his head. “All quiet so far, Prime.” Optimus was satisfied and walked into the weapons room. “Ironhide, what is your status?” “All weapons are cleared for battle.” Elita One walked into the room. “Hi, Ironhide.” She said. She noticed Optimus standing in the corner. “Hello, Prime.” Optimus said nothing, just smiled. “Elita One,” Ironhide picked up a plasma gun from his table. “The weapon you requested is ready.” Elita One thanked him. Optimus was confused. “Plasma gun? What’s wrong with your arm cannons?” “Nothing.” Elita One said as she studied her new weapon. “It’s doesn’t hurt to be over prepared, Optimus Prime.” With a smile, she walked out of the room. “You are lucky to have someone like her.” Ironhide said. “There are very few bots on this planet like her.” “Yes,” Optimus said as he left to go back to the main hall. “But there is only one of her.”  
“Elita One,” Firestar spoke. “We have something strange popping up on our radar.” Elita One looked at the screen. “Decepticons?” “Not sure. What is our course of action?” The female Autobots looked to her. Elita One was stunned for a while. “I will take some of you out for scouting mission. If something goes wrong, on my command the rest of you will alert Optimus Prime and the other Autobots and assist in the battle. Understood?” All females nodded. “Good. Firefly, Chromia, Firestar, and Moon Racer, you will join me in the scouting mission.” The five bots left for the ruins of Tyger Pax.  
In bi-pedal form, they searched the ruins. “Any sign of the activity, Firestar?” Elita One asked, gun at the ready. Firestar tapped her mini-tracker. “It’s gone. It was here earlier at this location. Now it seemed to have disappeared.” Chromia looked around. “Anyone else find it...too quiet?” More silence. Then, a soft growl came from the shadows. Ravage then sprang out and pounced on Firefly. Laserbeak then swooped out of the sky and shot at the rest of them. “Decepticons!” Elita One cried out. “Elita One to Iacon base two, we are under attack. Decepticons coming in fast at Tyger Pax ruins. Need reinforcement!”  
Back at the Hall of Records, Optimus Prime noticed all the female bots transforming and heading out of Iacon. “What’s going on?” “Decepticon attack in Tyger Pax! Hurry!” One female yelled. Optimus Prime called upon his combatants to go to Tyger Pax. He called to Elita One. “Optimus Prime to Elita One. Do you copy?” “Loud and semi clear, Optimus!” Elita One answered back. She was clearly in mid-battle. “Are you alright? Any damage?” Optimus Prime was on his way to aid in the battle. “I’m fine. Firefly and the others have taken some injuries-AHHHH!” Elita One cut out. Something happened to her, Optimus knew it. He pushed fast as he could to get to her side.  
“Decepticons!” Megatron ordered. “Attack Elita One!” The Decepticons pushed forward to the female Autobots. Elita One dodged every attack they brought. Why are they attacking me? She thought. “Autobots, keep attacking! Don’t let them through!” “Hello, Elita One.” A sinister voice said from behind. It was Starscream. Elita One put her hands on her hips. “Starscream, we meet again. Just can’t stay away can you?” Starscream gave a sly smile. “You play your coy game, but your end is soon. Very, very soon.” He kicked Elita One in the abdomen. She went flying across the road and into a wall. Elita One was dazed, but staggered to get up. Her arm cannons appeared and she shot at Starscream. The blow was forceful and knocked him off his feet. He returned with a ray gun shot of his own that hit Elita One directly in the arm. “Damn it!” She yelled holding her arm. “Give up?” Starscream taunted. Elita One stared him down then swept a kick at his feet. He fell down to the ground. “I never give up.” She said. Starscream smiled again. “Good, I like a challenge.” Just then, two other Decepticons appeared. Elita One knew she was trapped. Nowhere to run and she was alone. The other Autobots were fighting their own battles. Keeping a tough front, Elita One was scared. “This is your doom, Elita One. Hope you made your peace.” Starscream and the other two Decepticons raised their weapons. Elita One closed her eyes and waited for death. The sound of gunfire went off around her, but she didn’t feel anything. Did they hit her? Was she dead? She opened her eyes and looked around. They were gone. “Elita!” A voice cried out. Elita One looked and saw Optimus Prime, Jazz and Bumblebee running towards her. “Are you alright?” Optimus asked. Elita One nodded. “I am fine, just a shot in the arm. Optimus, they are stronger than the last time we fought them.” “Stronger?” Bumblebee asked. “Yes. I don’t know what it is, but it’s bad news for us!” Megatron appeared with Soundwave and Starscream. “Optimus Prime. Glad you could join us.” He glared at Elita One. “I see Starscream failed to do what I asked.” Everyone looked to Elita One. It finally dawned on her that she was the prime target. “You see, Optimus Prime,” Megatron continued. “Shockwave created something powerful. Something you Autobots couldn’t imagine coming up with. Dark Energon.” “What are you talking about Megatron?” Optimus questioned as he stood in front of Elita One. “Dark Energon is within all Decepticons and makes them powerful than all Autobots. And our new plan, is to inject the Energon Well with the Dark Energon and control the AllSpark!” The AllSpark was a key part to Vector Sigma, providing the fuel they needed to function. Optimus prime couldn’t believe what Megatron was about to do. He had to act fast. “Bumblebee, you and Elita One get to the Well. Eject the AllSpark.” Elita One was shocked. “What? Are you serious?” “There is no time, you must go now! We will try and hold off the Decepticons.” Elita One and Bumblebee transformed and took off to the Well.  
“This place is creepy.” Elita One said as her and Bumblebee walked down in the undergrounds of Cybertron. “Do you even know where the AllSpark is?” Bumblebee shrugged. “No idea, I heard it’s huge though.” They walked down even farther. Rounding a corner, they saw it. The AllSpark was massive. “How are we supposed to do this?” Bumblebee questioned. “Not sure.” Elita One answered. “Step aside Autobots!” Shockwave’s voice bellowed. Everyone had weapons pointed. “I don’t think so Shockwave!” Bumblebee shouted. “We won’t let you harm this planet!” Elita One added. “Harm it?” Shockwave said. “If anything, we are making it better.” He opened fire on the two Autobots. The hit was intense and they were badly wounded. Shockwave walked over to the AllSpark to proceed with his plan. “No...” Elita One said faintly. She looked around the room and saw a small button. She struggled to move her body towards it. Shockwave pulled the Dark Energon from the container and brought it closer to the AllSpark. Elita One pulled herself up and hit the button. The room started to rumble. Elita One scrambled back over to Bumblebee. Shockwave panicked. “What did you do?!” “I foiled your plan, Shockwave! You will never win!” Elita One then picked up Bumblebee. Both of them very weak, they exited the crumbling room. The AllSpark started to move upwards towards the surface. Shockwave growled in anger then made his own escape. Weakly, Elita One and Bumblebee resurfaced the planet. Once in a safe place, they watched the AllSpark rise out of the ground and up into the sky higher and higher. “I hope we did the right thing, Elita.” Bumblebee said as he watched on. “Me too, Bee.” Elita One agreed. “Me too.”  
Back in Tyger Pax, Optimus Prime and the other Autobots continued their battle. “You’re too late, Prime!” Megatron announce. “By now, Shockwave should have infected the AllSpark with the Dark Energon before your precious girlfriend could reach it.” “If I know Elita One, she would never stop trying!” Optimus retaliated. The ground around them started shaking. “Whoa, what’s going on?” Jazz asked. Everyone, Autobot and Decepticon, stopped and looked up in the horizon and saw the huge cube-like object rise in the sky. “The AllSpark.” Optimus said in amazement. Elita One and Bumblebee did it. They ejected it from the Well, out of the hands of the Decepticons. Megatron was furious. “Decepticons! Back to base!” They all stopped fighting a flew back to Kaon. Optimus watched them retreat, then their attention turned back to the AllSpark, which was almost out into space. “Autobots, back to Iacon.”

“Your arm needs time to heal.” Ratchet told Elita One. “Please refrain from battles.” He smiled. Elita One smiled back. “I’ll try Ratchet. Thank you.” She gave him a friendly hug and walked out of the repair bay. “Elita One,” A wise voice said. Alpha Trion approached her. “How are you dear?” “I am good, just got patched up.” Alpha Trion smiled. “You have become a great warrior. Just like the Covenant said you would.” Elita One was interested. “The Covenant said that about...me?” Alpha Trion nodded. Elita One pondered. What else could it have said? She thought about Optimus Prime and the Code of Primes. “Alpha Trion, does the Covenant say anything else? Like, I don’t know, about,” “You and Optimus Prime?” He read her mind. She put her hands behind her back. She was embarrassed that she was even discussing this topic with Alpha Trion. He put a hand on Elita One’s good shoulder. “My dear, the Code of Primes forbids mates. Primes must concentrate on the tasks they are given. Must watch over everyone but one individual.” Elita One became sad. She wished he never became Prime. She wanted him to go back to Orion Pax. “But,” Alpha Trion said. “These are different times. You for example, before all this, females were ranked below the males and you changed that by being yourself and stepping up.” Elita One smiled. “Give it time.” Alpha Trion turned and left. Elita One walked by the main hall and peered inside. She saw Optimus Prime and the other Autobots going over strategies. Standing there, she admired him. He was becoming a leader that everyone looked to. He noticed her watching. They smiled at each other then carried on with their own business.

Years had passed. The war raged on and on, battle after battle. The Autobots continued to keep the Decepticons away from Iacon and the ruins of Crystal City. They took the Tyger Pax ruins for themselves. All Autobots were in the Hall of Records, which by now was barely in shape. “Optimus, we have a situation.” “What is it, Wheeljack?” “Well, since we ejected the AllSpark into space, we have been dwindling down on Energon. If we don’t get it back, we will all eventually die.” Optimus thought to himself. If they were running low on Energon, the Decepticons were as well. Without Energon, they can’t produce Dark Energon. But how was he supposed to get the AllSpark back to Cybertron? It is well into the vast openness of space. Who knows where it is. The Autobots were staring, waiting for a solution. What was he going to do? “We will have to come up with a plan to get the AllSpark back.” He said. “Even if it means we have to leave Cybertron. Leave home.” Jazz looked to him. “Leave? You serious, Prime?” Optimus nodded. “If that’s what it takes, Jazz.” Even if he has to do the hardest thing in his life. Leave Elita One. Secretly above, Laserbeak was spying in on the Autobots. He recorded every word about the AllSpark, the Energon running low, and the idea of leaving Cybertron to find the AllSpark. Megatron will love this news.


	9. Part 9

“They are leaving Cybertron?” Starscream asked. The Decepticons were standing around a large table in an even larger room. “They are right,” Shockwave said. “With the AllSpark gone, our race will be eliminated from existence without Energon.” Megatron sat quietly, listening to his soldiers talk. “Do they have a ship?” Thundercracker chimed in. “They don’t even know where the AllSpark is. How will they know which way to go for us to follow them?” Rumble added. “The Matrix of Leadership.” Megatron finally said. All Decepticons looked at him. “It was bestowed upon him when he was made Prime.” He stood up. “It will guide him to the location of the AllSpark. Soundwave, you have the task with finding us a ship that can carry enough Decepticons for this mission.” “Yes, Megatron.” Soundwave said and walked out of the room. “How many are going on this mission exactly?” Starscream questioned. “As many as I need, Starscream. Don’t worry, you will be recruited.” Megatron motioned to Ravage and Laserbeak. “You two are my best spies. I want visual and audio about their departure. Go, now.” The two minicons left to do their tasks.

Back in Iacon, Optimus Prime called a meeting with his main Autobot soldiers: Jazz, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Prowl and Perceptor. Alpha Trion joined the meeting as well. “Autobots,” Optimus started. “This meeting is about the AllSpark and the low amount of Energon that we possess. We need to leave this planet to search for it.” “But, where do we go?” Bumblebee asked. “We ejected the AllSpark over one hundred years ago, it could be anywhere.” Perceptor spoke up. “Space has infinite destinations. Bumblebee is correct, it could be anywhere. How will we know which way to go?” “The Matrix of Leadership.” Alpha Trion said. He looked to Optimus Prime. “It will guide you to it. Point you in the right direction. Can you not feel it now?” Optimus looked down to his chest. The Matrix of Leadership resided within him. “How do I do that?” He asked. “Focus, Optimus Prime. If you focus on something you seek, you will find it.” Optimus took in Alpha Trion’s words and focused on the All Spark. He cleared his mind and thought for a very long time. Then he felt a small pulse. It was faint, but he had found which direction to go. “Amazing.” He said. “I know where to go.” He looked to his Autobots. “Jazz, take Bumblebee and Wheeljack and prepare us a ship. Everyone in this Hall will accompany me in the search for the AllSpark.” Optimus Prime looked to the door and saw Elita One standing between the arch way. She had heard everything. The rest of the Autobots stopped their chatter and looked back and forward between the two of them. “Elita...” Optimus said. “You’re...leaving?” Elita One asked. It was silent for a while, then Alpha Trion spoke. “Optimus, I must insist that I stay here on Cybertron. This mission is too extreme for an old bot like me.” He then motioned the other bots out of the Hall so Optimus and Elita One would be alone. Once they were all gone, Elita One looked to Optimus Prime. She didn’t look sad or angry. At least not yet. Optimus moved close to her. “Elita, I have to…” “And why aren’t I going on this mission?” “It’s too dangerous.” “Dangerous?” Elita One repeated. “Optimus, I fought along your side for the last hundred years, and now you’re telling me something is too dangerous?” “Elita, if you go, who will lead the females?” Optimus took her hands. “Who will watch over Alpha Trion?” Elita One wouldn’t look at him. “You are needed here.” Elita One broke free from his hands and moved to the window. Optimus sighed and followed her. “Elita, this is the hardest thing that I have to do. Leaving you is killing me, but it’s something that needs to be done. Without the AllSpark, there is no Energon. And without Energon, there is no life.” Elita One turned her head to him. One hundred years later, she still admired him. And him, the same to her. But they still weren’t mates. “Optimus, the AllSpark is light years away. You leave, I’ll never see you again.” She was sad. Her eyes filled with such sorrow, Optimus thought he would fall to his knees in pain. “Elita,” He looked deeply into her. More intensely than he’s ever looked at her before. “I will see you again. I will return to Cybertron with the AllSpark and most importantly, I will return to you.” Elita One ran into him. His arms wrapped around her ever so tightly. They stood there in each other’s embrace for what seemed like an eternity. “I will never forget you, Elita. I promise.” 

“Have you found me a ship, Starscream?” “Yes, Megatron but may I ask, who is going on this mission?” Megatron peered out onto his Decepticons who were working on getting things ready for the departure. “If you are hinting on if you are picked, yes Starscream you are coming. Along with Soundwave, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Ravage, Rumble, Laserbeak and Frenzy.” “How do we know where to go?” Starscream questioned. Megatron turned and paced his room. “We leave when Optimus Prime leaves. He will guide us in the right direction we need to go. Show me to this ship.” Starscream led Megatron down to where the ship was placed. It was massive in size. The ship would be able to carry all the Decepticons, but Megatron just wanted his “closest” warriors. “This is astonishing.” Megatron said. “I shall call it, the Nemesis.” Ravage and Laserbeak returned from their spy task. Soundwave came in as well. The two minicons transformed to their play back devices and announced their findings. “They do not have a ship yet, and he’s leaving Elita One behind. This departure may take time. Slow Autobots.” Megatron cursed. “Who knows how long they’ll take!” Starscream butted in. Megatron called for Shockwave. “Yes, Megatron?” “Shockwave, I need you and Soundwave to set up a device that will let us know when the Autobots take off. It pains me to even wait this long.” Shockwave bowed and him and Soundwave walked out.

Hours passed. Elita One stood in front of the window looking out onto Iacon with Optimus Prime’s arms draped over her body. This is what made her happy, being alone with him in a silent embrace. Neither him nor her dared to speak. They wanted to take the short time they had left together and enjoy it. Optimus squeezed her tighter, not wanting to let go. Elita One thought about if she should tell Optimus Prime what she was thinking. She loved him. It was no doubt and no secret. But to tell him verbally was a huge risk. He was leaving Cybertron for who knows how long and telling him would just make it harder for the both of them. “Orion...” She whispered. Optimus smiled. It had been a very long time since anyone called him that. “I...I...” Optimus rocked her a little. “Shh.” He said. “I know, me too.” Elita One closed her eyes and tilted her head back into his chest. He loved her too. She just wished they could say it to one another. But knowing it was just as good. A short while later, Ironhide walked in. “Optimus, we found a ship.” Optimus Prime looked to him and acknowledged him. Then he turned back to Elita One, grabbed her hand and guided her towards the door. He still didn’t want to let her go quite yet.   
The ship was great in size and fully equipped with the best arsenal they had. The Autobots knew that the Decepticons would stop at nothing to get the AllSpark first. They needed to be prepared to defend themselves and the AllSpark. “We shall call it the Ark.” Optimus Prime spoke. He turned and faced the Autobots staring at him. “We will find the AllSpark and bring it back home here on Cybertron.” Optimus faced his soon to be ship mates. “Autobots, board the ship.” Ironhide, Bumblebee, Jazz and the other combatants said their goodbyes to everyone and strolled onto the ship. They stopped at the top of the ramp and looked down to Optimus Prime who was still at the bottom.  
The crowd of Autobots surrounded the base of the ship, waiting for the departure of the Ark. Elita One stood forward, facing Optimus Prime. Everyone around them knew the special bond they had. Optimus approached her, and they stood together in the centre of the circle. “Optimus,” Elita One whispered. Her voice seemed to quiver. “I never thought I would ever have to say goodbye to you. You mean a lot to me, and always will.” Optimus took her hands in his and held them tight. “This isn’t goodbye forever, Elita. I will return. You mean much to me as well.” They looked at each other with sad eyes. After a moment, Alpha Trion appeared. “Ah-hem.” He cleared his throat but did not say anything. He took their hands and placed them on top of one another. By waving his own hands over theirs, an aura of light surrounded Elita One and Optimus Prime. The colours of the light were mesmerizing, but all they could stare at, were each other. Alpha Trion then retracted his arms and placed them at his sides. All he could do was smile. “Bound for eternity.” He said. Optimus Prime and Elita One smiled. They were now mates. Optimus leaned down and gave Elita One a long anticipated kiss. Everyone around them looked on at the two, their closest friends were happy for them. As much as Optimus wanted to stay, he had to board the ship. “Elita, I must go.” Feeling sad again, all Elita One could do was nod. “I understand.” She opened up her side and pulled out an object. “I want you to take this.” She handed it to him. “It’s a shard from Crystal City. I took it years ago for memories of better times.” Optimus took it, looked it over, then looked at Elita One. “I will always remember you. I will be back.” He squeezed her hands, turned, and walked up the ramp. He stopped halfway and looked out onto the crowd. “Ultra Magnus.” He called out. Ultra Magnus stepped forward and stood next to Elita One. “Yes, sir?” Optimus smiled. “Watch over her.” With that, he entered the ship. The ramp made its way up and it closed. Inside the Ark, the Autobots took their seats at their respected stations. They pushed button after button and the Ark roared to life. The bots on the ground moved back, making their distance from the revving engines. “Optimus, we are ready for take off.” Perceptor said. Optimus looked out the large window and took one last glance at Elita One. He sighed and addressed his Autobots. “Blast off.” The Ark started vibrating and moved forward. It made its way upwards towards the sky, towards space. Elita One stared until the Ark was out of sight. After a while, she noticed something else rising to the sky. The Decepticons.


	10. Part 10

“Megatron, we are losing sight of them fast.” Soundwave pronounced. “Is this the best this ship can do?” Megatron hollered. “Make it go faster!” The Decepticons worked hard to speed up the ship to keep the Autobots in their radar. The ship rumbled violently. “What’s going on?” Starscream asked. “The ship is going into overdrive to keep up with the Autobots,” Skywarp said as he pointed to a screen. “Megatron, if we keep going like this, the engines will explode!” Megatron sat in his commander chair and pondered. He was angry. “Power down, but keep distance with them.”

Days had gone by, and still no sign of the AllSpark. Optimus stood at the head station looking out onto the blackness and a blanket of stars. The Autobots worked on their computers, keeping their sensors open for Decepticon activity. Optimus took out the crystal shard that Elita One gave him before he departed. He held it in his hand and thought about her. Her pink exterior, her blue eyes, her care for the less fortunate, her smile. Oh her smile. Then, Optimus noticed something in the shard. He studied it more closely and saw a pink blur. The more he looked, the more clearer the image became. It was Elita One. How was this possible? “Perceptor,” He called. “Yes, Optimus?” “I need you to analyze this for me.” He handed the shard to Perceptor. Perceptor transformed and looked it over. “What is this, Optimus? What am I looking for?” “Elita One gave me this shard before we left. I believe I saw her in it.” Perceptor transformed back into his bi-pedal form and looked at Optimus skeptically. “You saw her in the shard?” Optimus then realized how crazy he sounded. Maybe he was missing her so badly that he was seeing things. “I’m sorry, Perceptor. I might be seeing things.” Just then, the Ark shook. “Whoa! What’s going on up in here?” Jazz said as he grabbed onto something for balance. Optimus quickly opened his chest and put the shard back next to the Matrix of Leadership. “Prowl, status.” “It seems like Decepticons! Somehow they flew under our radar.” Another shake, then there was interference in the communications radio. “Autobots!” It was Megatron’s voice. “This is your doom. We are coming aboard your ship to raid your weapons and any Energon you possess. Also, your biggest object, the Matrix of Leadership.” He then cut out and another rumble shook the Ark. “The Matrix?” Bumblebee called out. “What does he want with that?” “To find the AllSpark himself.” Optimus answered. “Autobots, prepare for battle!” The Autobots scurried across the floor getting all the weapons they could to defend themselves. Suddenly, a blast came through the side of the ship and tore a hole in the Ark. “Decepticons, attack!” Megatron yelled while he and the rest of the Decepticons boarded the Ark. “Autobots, defend the ship!” The battle ensued for a while. Each bot had their own enemy to fight. “Your mine, Prime!” Megatron said as he stared down Optimus Prime. Optimus ran to him and the two were locked in hand to hand combat. “I will take the Matrix and find the AllSpark myself while you and your Autobots fail and die under my will!” Optimus kicked Megatron across the room. “You will murder no one, Megatron.” Then, Megatron pulled out his canon and blasted it at Optimus. He moved quickly out of the way, and the blast hit the Ark’s control board. The ship shook and started moving in another direction. The speed picked up and everybody aboard the Ark shifted and fell. The Ark flew into an asteroid field and hit every one of them. It then felt like the ship was being pulled. “What’s happening?” Ratchet asked. “The Ark, it’s being pulled by a gravitational force!” Perceptor announced. Optimus looked up and out of the front and saw the Ark was on a collision course with a planet. A planet made of rock and water.

 

The Ark crashed into a tall rock formation along with the Autobots and the Decepticons. The impact was so bad that everyone aboard the ship had perished.  
Four million years into the future. The elements of this strange planet had taken its effects on the Ark. It had rusted and eroded the exterior of the massive ship, but suddenly, something started acting up. The natural light from the blue sky above had triggered a probe hidden inside the Ark’s computer system, Teletraan-1. The probe stuttered a little bit then made its way out of the ships massive hole that the Decepticons left. Flying through the openness, it collected everything about this strange planet. The probe stopped above beings that were scattered everywhere. They had limbs not made of metal, they seemed to have strange insides made of soft organs. How different. The probe then moved on and studied something that came closer to the transformers than anything else on this planet. It had wheels, the insides of this object were very similar, and came in all different sizes.  
The probe returned to the rusted Ark and hovered around the dead robots. It connected with the computer. After it transferred all of its data to Teletraan-1, it started to hum and vibrate. “Initiate revival.” The probe spoke. It released a light and scanned the Decepticons. Once it finished, the Decepticons started to twitch and move around. Soundwave was the first to stand up. Followed by Starscream, Rumble, Ravage, Laserbeak, and the others. Megatron was the last to get up. He looked around and studied his surroundings, then looked at his soldiers. “Soundwave, report.” Soundwave was unsure about this place himself. “Sorry Lord Megatron. I do not know about this unknown planet.” Megatron noticed they were still in the Ark. He looked down and saw the Autobots laying on the ground. “The Autobots, they are dead.” He found Optimus Prime and smiled while he kicked his lifeless body in the face. “With Optimus Prime and the others gone, we can rule this planet and take any of its resources.” He turned to his Seekers and the others. “Our first task is to find the Nemesis. It should have crashed somewhere around here as well.” “We’ll take to the skies!” Starscream announced and took off. The rest of them exited the Ark and searched the ground for their ship.

The probe started vibrating again and scanned the Autobots. One by one, they all woke up and observed their surroundings. Bumblebee was the first to question. “Where are we?” “How did we get here? Last thing I remember was battling the Decepticons.” Jazz butted in. “Where are they anyways?” Optimus Prime strode over to Teletraan-1 and saw the screen blinking. He touched it and the information about the planet appeared. All the Autobots stood and stared gathering everything they could. “Planet Earth,” Teletraan-1 pronounced. “It’s made of mostly rock and water. In its early years, there were less occupants than it has now. Earth’s major life beings consists of plant vegetation, creatures known as animals, and beings called, humans.” A picture of a human appeared. The Autobots were fascinated by it. “Teletraan-1,” Optimus said. “How long have we been here?” The screen flashed with lights and buzzed with sound. Then the duration of their time on Earth was displayed. “Four million years?!” Cliffjumper was in disbelief along with the others. “What about the other Autobots? The ones back on Cybertron?” Optimus turned to Perceptor. “Are you able to communicate with anyone back on Cybertron?” Perceptor pondered. “I might be able to. But it will be difficult with the communications radio, it hasn’t been working for four million years.” Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. “Try, my friend.” He then moved towards the others. “Search the area in vehicle modes. Do not bring attention to yourselves, stay low. Wheeljack, you will stay here and assess the ship with me.” Everyone nodded and did their jobs. Perceptor worked on getting a signal to Cybertron and Wheeljack went over to the side of the ship. Optimus stood by himself and opened up his chest. The Matrix of Leadership beamed bright and behind it, was the crystal shard Elita One gave him. He took it and stared at it intently. It’s been four million years since he seen her. Was she okay? Was she still alive? He would give anything to see her right now. Then, he remembered seeing her in the shard when he was on the Ark in space before they crashed. How come he couldn’t see her now? He thought about all her features and stared into the shard. He did not see her. He tried harder. Still nothing. Optimus sighed and put the shard away. He walked over and helped Wheeljack with the ship. “You alright, Optimus?” “I am fine, Wheeljack.” Wheeljack knew he was missing Elita One. “I’m sure she’s fine, Optimus. You know she won’t go down easy.” Optimus smiled. Wheeljack was right, Elita One would not back down from anything. He put his feelings aside and did his job, helping Wheeljack.

Meanwhile, back on Cybertron, the planet is in disarray. Every city on the planet was ruined by the war, but the Autobots managed to keep a hold of Iacon. The Hall of Records building was a falling pile of metal but it was still the main headquarters. Inside, Ultra Magnus and his own crew sat around a large table. “Awful quiet today.” He said. “It’s nice for a change.” Said Springer, a broad shoulder bot, green in colour. “Don’t read too much into it,” Another bot spoke. His name was Hot Rod. “That usually means the Decepticons are up to something.” Springer shrugged. “Still, it’s nice.” The silence overtook the room again. After a while, the door slid opened and four female Autobots strolled in, one of them being Elita One. “You four are pretty brave, coming up here. Did you see any of Shockwave’s spotters?” Hot Rod asked. The female Autobots had been relocated to hide underneath the planet’s surface. In the past four million years, Shockwave had been picking off the females one by one and harvesting their Sparks for Energon. The only ones that still survived were the strongest females, Chromia, Firestar, a pink and white bot named Arcee, and of course, Elita One. Sadly, Firefly was caught by one of Shockwave’s spotters. It took and emotional blow on Elita One. “Didn’t see any.” Elita One said flatly. “We came up here because Arcee wanted to see Springer.” Feeling embarrassed, Arcee tried to make up some other reason, but really there wasn’t. Her and Springer had been courting each other for a few years. Elita One thought it was amazing for them to find each other in such dire times, but then she was sad because it reminded her of Optimus Prime. She missed him badly. She stood alone in the corner while everyone else was scattered around the room. What she would give to see Optimus Prime again. Not wanting to bring everybody else down, she left the room and walked into what was the main hall thousands of years ago. Elita One seen the broken computer where the once Orion Pax worked. Flashes of images of him played in her memory sensors. Continuing on down the hallway, she opened the door to Alpha Trion’s old office. She leaned against the doorway and just stared. The desk was flipped over, the window was broken, files scattered everywhere, and the bookshelf was broken in two. Elita One sighed. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Ultra Magnus. “Hey,” She whispered and turned back to Alpha Trion’s office. Ultra Magnus didn’t have to say anything, he knew exactly how she was feeling. “I just, still can’t believe he’s gone.” About two million years ago, Shockwave and other Decepticons came to Iacon and started fighting. The battle ensued for a while; Elita One was with Alpha Trion in his office. “Sir, we need to get out of here! It’s not safe!” “I know, dear.” Alpha Trion looked frantically around his room, then he found it. “Take this.” He handed Elita One the Covenant. “Sir, What am I supposed to do with,“ “Go!” Alpha Trion insisted. An explosion went off and rocked the room. “What? No, I am not leaving!” Alpha Trion grabbed her by the arms. “Listen to me, Elita One, my time here is up. It was always coming. Take the Covenant and keep it out of the hands of the Decepticons.” Elita One looked at him, she was worried. “Alpha Trion...” “Take the remaining female Autobots and get to the new base. For the love of Primus do not tell anyone where you all are or be seen.” He handed Elita One the coordinates to the new location. “Go, now.” The last thing Elita One remembered was Alpha Trion’s reassuring smile. Back in the present, Ultra Magnus gave Elita One a small hug. “You know you’re not supposed to be wandering alone.” Elita One did know that. She nodded and followed Ultra Magnus down the hall.  
Back in the other room, the rest of the bots were sitting and chatting with one another. The females don’t get to the surface very often so they wanted to take advantage at any conversation. Suddenly, the computer started making noise. The Autobots all turned and looked at it. “What’s going on?” Firestar asked. Springer took a seat and started hitting buttons. “It seems like a call signal,” He said. Then in his next few words, he couldn’t believe where it was coming from. “From the Ark.”


	11. Part 11

After a long search, the Decepticons finally located the Nemesis. It was submerged underneath this strange liquid. “Soundwave,” Megatron commanded. “Is this stuff safe?” Soundwave did a scan of the liquid. “Yes Megatron, it is completely safe to us. The ship is down deep.” Megatron did not care. He walked into the clear liquid and made his way towards his ship. The others followed. Once inside, they tried the computers. Surprisingly, they were still functioning. “Somebody find out where we are and everything about this planet.” The Decepticons worked and got every bit of information they could. “Earth? Who named this planet?” “We need to find a source of Energon, Megatron.” Starscream said. “We are running low.” Megatron growled. “I am aware, Starscream. Find me ways of energy on this rocky planet, and somebody try and contact Shockwave!” Again, the Decepticons worked to please their leader. “This planet makes its own energy from water,” Skywarp announced. “We are surrounded by it outside the ship. They use it to create electricity. It’s similar to Energon.” “Where can we find this electricity?” Megatron asked. “The planet’s inhabitants, humans, have energy plants where they produce it. There is one near us.” “And that’s where we will go. Soundwave, can you convert this electricity into Energon?” Soundwave thought for a moment. “Yes.” “Megatron,” Thundercracker butted in. “We got Shockwave!” Shockwave’s face appeared on the large screen in front of the Decepticons. “Lord Megatron!” Shockwave said. “I thought you were all dead.” “I assure you we are not.” Megatron said. “What are things like on Cybertron?” “A lot of events have gone on since you left. The Decepticons here attacked Iacon, but the Autobots beat us and we had to retreat. I’ve been catching the Female Autobots and harvesting their Sparks to make Energon over the last few thousand years.” “Thousand years?” Megatron repeated. “We’ve only been gone for a few weeks.” “No...you’ve been gone for four million years.” The Decepticons stared at each other. They were really gone for that long? “You said that you have been capturing the female Autobots?” Megatron continued. Shockwave nodded. “I have them all dead but four. They are well hid.” Megatron was intrigued. “What four are surviving?” “Three I cannot be sure of, but one is Elita One.” Amazing, Megatron thought, four million years later and she still managed to survive. “I built something too, in case I ever made contact.” “What is it?” Shockwave moved out of the screen view and reviled a large container. “I built a Space Bridge. You just need to build the other half.” Megatron was pleased. “Well done Shockwave.” Shockwave bowed and sent the blueprints for the second half of the Space Bridge, then was gone. “First we get to that energy plant and get Energon. Then we get working on building a Space Bridge.” Megatron then sat back down in his chair and planned their attack.

The Autobots returned from their mission, checking out the planet and its wonders. “Optimus!” Bumblebee called out. He seemed to be really excited. “This planet is fascinating! We are stuck inside something called a ‘mountain’, and we’re surrounded by something called a ‘forest’, which has trees, plants, different kinds of...oh what’s the word, animals!” “Chill, Bumblebee.” Jazz interrupted. Prowl stood next to Optimus Prime. “Sorry Optimus, he really likes this planet.” “It’s alright.” Optimus said as he smiled. “Knowing this planet is useful if we are to survive.” “Optimus!” Perceptor almost yelled. “We are getting a signal back from Cybertron!” Every bot in the Ark rushed over to Teletraan-1 and looked to the giant screen. “H-h-hello?” The signal was weak and the screen was static. After a few buttons pushed, the signal, both audio and visual became clearer. “Can you hear us?” Perceptor asked. Appearing on screen was Springer and others standing behind him: Hot Rod, Arcee, Chromia, and Firestar. “Optimus Prime?” Springer asked in disbelief. “You all live?” “We were revived by a probe that was stuck inside Teletraan-1.” Perceptor said. “Somehow after all these years it started up.” “Where are you all now?” Hot Rod questioned. “We are on a planet called Earth!” Bumblebee started, but then stopped when the Autobots stared at him. “What are things like back on Cybertron?” Ratchet was curious as to what their home planet was like after four million years. The female Autobots on the screen looked at each other then looked at the ground. Optimus wasn’t liking their expressions, even when Elita One wasn’t anywhere to be seen. “Things haven’t been great since you left.” Springer spoke. “The Decepticons have been trying to take over Iacon, but we’ve prevailed in keeping it ours. The look of it is real bad, the Hall of Records is barely standing.” Hot Rod continued after Springer stopped talking. “The last few centuries, Shockwave has been picking off the female Autobots and harvesting their Sparks to create more Energon and converting it to Dark Energon.” Optimus felt panic run through his circuits. “The only females left are the three you see here and,” Just then, the door behind Hot Rod opened up and Ultra Magnus and Elita One walked through. Stopping in her tracks, she stared at the large screen. Optimus and Elita One locked eyes. For Optimus Prime, not seeing Elita One for four million years was really nothing, but for Elita One, it felt like an eternity. She started forward towards the screen. Optimus did the same. Autobots that crowded the computers on both ends, moved out of the way. Knowing the bond they both shared, this was the only way they could be close together. “Optimus...” Elita One whispered. She put her hand on the screen. “Elita.” Optimus said as he put his own hand on his screen over hers. Looking longingly at one another, they felt like they could both melt. To them, they were the only bots left in the universe. “You’re alive.” She said. “I thought you were gone forever.” Optimus smiled. “I told you I wouldn’t be gone forever. Once I find a way back, I will return to you.” Elita One smiled. “I’m glad you’re alive.” Optimus continued. “I heard Shockwave is taking all of you.” “Yeah,” Elita One finally broke her gaze from Optimus and looked over at the remaining females. “But not all of us.” The three smiled. “Where is Alpha Trion?” Wheeljack asked. Everyone on the Cybertron side of the screen bowed their heads. “He was killed by the Decepticons two million years ago.” Ultra Magnus said. Elita One turned back to Optimus. “I couldn’t save him. He told me to go and take the females to the new base.” “He relocated us under Cybertron, out of Shockwave’s radar.” Arcee finished. “As long as you all stay safe.” Optimus said. Suddenly, an alarm went off in the room where Elita One and the other Autobots were. “What’s going on?” Optimus asked. He looked around the room as much as he could that was on screen. “Decepticons are coming!” Hot Rod said. “Quick, you all need to go!” Chromia, Arcee, and Firestar ran out of the room. “Elita!” Ultra Magnus called out. Elita One put both her hands on the screen. “No, I want to stay!” “What? Elita, no you have to go.” Ultra Magnus then rushed over and grabbed her. “No!” She screamed. “Optimus!” “Elita,” Optimus’ voice boomed through the audio speakers. Everyone stopped and looked to their leader. “You need to go. You need to stay safe.” He stared at her and nodded. Elita One understood and went calmly out of the room and made her way back to base. On Optimus’ side of the screen, an alarm went off in the Ark. “Optimus, we have a problem.” The screens went black and the connection with Cybertron was cut off. “What is it Perceptor?” “We have Decepticons moving. Whatever they’re up to, I bet it’s not good.” “Ratchet, Wheeljack, you two stay here. The rest of you will go with me to stop whatever it is they’re doing. Autobots,” He commanded. “Transform and roll out!”

Deep in the lush forest of the Western United States of America, a family is on a hike. “C’mon, Daniel! Try and keep up!” A man teased his son. Daniel was about eleven years old, his mother, Carly, and his father, Spike, were in their early thirties. Daniel picked up his pace and caught up with his dad. “Spike, let’s stop for a while and eat.” Carly said as she took a picnic blanket out of her backpack. “I second that!” Daniel said. Spike stopped and looked around at the nature surrounding him. “Okay.”  
Not too long into their picnic, the family of three was startled by the sounds of what appeared to be fighter jets speeding overhead. “Why would jets be flying around here?” Spike said curiously. Looking up to the sky, he was unsure of what he saw. “Spike?” Carly asked. “What is it?” Daniel stood up and walked to his father. “What are those?” In the sky, three jet fighters zoomed across their view. Then, what looked like giant robots, flew behind them. Spike shook his head. “I think we all had too much nature. Let’s go home.” Walking back, to their vehicle, they again noticed something strange. Stopping on the side of the road, a variety of vehicles cruised past them. Lead by a massive semi, a giant microscope on top a heavy rescue truck, a police car, two race cars, and a yellow Volkswagon Beatle followed behind. The yellow bug came to a skidded halt and faced the young family. Looking intently at the small car, Spike noticed that there was no driver. Feeling panicked, Spike moved himself and his family away from the automobile. The Bug then sped away and rejoined the convoy. “Spike, what’s going on?” Carly was worried. “I’d like to know.” Spike said as he looked up the road where the vehicles came from. “I’m going to find out.” “What?” Carly asked as she ran after her husband. “Take Daniel home, Carly.” “No, dad I want to go with you!” Spike turned to them. “It might be dangerous.” “If it’s so dangerous, why are you going then?” Carly said as she crossed her arms. Spike knew that Carly wasn’t going anywhere. She was stubborn and always has been. “Okay, but when I say hide, we do our best to stay low.” Daniel seemed to be real excited about going on what he would call a ‘secret mission’. The road was long. Then, Spiked suddenly stopped. “What’s wrong?” Daniel asked. Both Daniel and Carly followed Spike’s gaze and was stunned themselves. Out onto a clearing was a mountain. And stuck inside the mountain, looked to be a massive metal object. “Is that...” “It looks like a space ship!” Daniel said excitedly. Carly wrapped her arms around her son. Spike couldn’t stop staring. He then found himself moving forward towards the base of the mountain. “Spike! Where are you going?” Spike did not say anything, just kept making his way to the ship. He reached the mountain, Carly and Daniel following behind. “Stay here. I’m going to check it out.” This time, Carly did not protest. She stayed outside with Daniel while Spike went inside the giant hole in the object made. Looking around, he realized that he was definitely inside what appeared to be a ship. He noticed a very large computer system with an even larger screen. “Fascinating.” He whispered. Suddenly, Spike spun around. Something had startled him. He looked around for any sign of the thing. He froze. He saw something approaching. Something big. Very big. The figure got close enough that Spike could see what it was. It looked like the giant robots he had seen with the fighter jets. The robot moved its head towards Spike and studied him. “Please, don’t kill me.” Spike said. He wasn’t going to lie, he was scared. The robot looked curious and confused. “Kill you?” It asked. Spike was taken back that the robot responded to him. “You...you speak English?” “I speak many languages. I just chose the one you spoke so you could understand me.” The robots optic sensors looked over Spike. “You are a human, yes?” Spike nodded. “What are you?” The robot straightened up and announced himself. “I am a robotic life form from the planet Cybertron. My name is Ratchet.” Spike was astonished. He was having a conversation with an alien! “My name is Spike.” “It is a pleasure meeting you, Spike.” “Why are you here?” Ratchet proceeded in all the information about how they got to Earth, how they had been dormant for four million years and when they were revived. “You are in a war lasting four million years?” “That is correct.” Ratchet said. Another robot appeared. “Spike, this is another Autobot like myself. This is Wheeljack.” “Wow, hello.” “Greetings.” Wheeljack said. Spike then remembered that Carly and Daniel were still outside. They would be shocked to see real life aliens. “Hang on.” He said as he ran to the exit. Ratchet and Wheeljack looked at each other and shrugged. “He seems harmless.” Wheeljack said. Spike returned with his family. “Ratchet, Wheeljack, this is my wife Carly and my son Daniel.” Both mother and child looked up at the gigantic beings. “Cool!” Daniel said. “Pleasure meeting you.” Ratchet said with a smile. Spike filled in Carly and Daniel everything Ratchet had told him. “Spike, they’re in the middle of a war. I wouldn’t want to get involved in that.” Spike took Carly’s hands in his. “Don’t worry. With them protecting us, we have nothing to worry about. Besides, Daniel seems to love them.” Looking over, they seen Daniel climbing all over Ratchet. He didn’t seem to mind. This was their first encounter with humans. “You said there were more of you?” Carly asked. “Yes, lots more.” Wheeljack answered. “Most are back home on Cybertron, but the others that came with us are out trying to stop the Decepticons.” “Where are they?” Wheeljack moved over to Teletraan-1. “They are en route to something called a power plant.” “What are they going there for?” Spike asked. “This planet has a form of energy that can be converted into Energon, the thing that keeps our race living. The Autobots are there to make sure the Decepticons don’t do any damage. Chances are they will get away, they always do.” “Well, we will try and help as much as we can!” Spike said as he looked to his family. They seemed to be on board in assisting the Autobots anyway they could.


	12. Part 12

“There! I see it Megatron!” The Decepticons arrived at the power plant. They landed with a thud at the plant. People working stopped and stared at the giant robots. “Soundwave,” Megatron announced. “Convert this energy into Energon and take as much as we can back to the Nemesis.” Everybody crashed and smashed their way to the main power supply, not caring for the mad scramble of humans. Soundwave made cube after massive cube of Energon. Megatron felt the tiniest poke at his side. He looked down and saw the humans were shooting at him. He smiled and laughed at their efforts to harm the Decepticons. “Fools!” Megatron roared. He then transformed into what appeared to be a gun. Once in gun mode, Starscream grabbed him and started shooting the humans. “Run!” A man yelled. Another scramble happened again. “Megatron!” Skywarp said. “The Autobots are approaching!” Megatron looked out onto the distance and saw Optimus Prime and his convoy come closer. “Decepticons, prepare for battle!” The Autobots transformed into their bi-pedal forms and charged at their enemies. “You’re awake, Prime.” Megatron taunted. “There is just no way to get rid of you, is there?” “When there are bots like you Megatron, we will always be around.” Optimus said as he engaged hand to hand combat with Megatron. The battled ensued for a while. The Decepticons were getting beat. “Give up Megatron?” Optimus growled. Megatron wanted to say ‘never’, but he knew he was defeated. “Decepticons, gather all the Energon you can. Retreat!” All the Decepticons picked up as much Energon they could and their way back to their submerged ship. “This isn’t over, Prime!”  
The Autobots watched the Decepticons fly away with the Energon. “Yeah, we all know this isn’t over.” Jazz said. Optimus looked down at the worried people. He tried to communicate with them as best as he could, but they seemed to be frightened to listen. Optimus gave up and told the Autobots to head back to the ship.  
“Optimus! You’re all back!” Ratchet said. “While you were gone, we had some unsuspected visitors.” Ratchet moved his leg and reviled three humans standing behind it. They looked less frightened and more excited to see them. “This is Spike.” Wheeljack said. Spike walked up to Optimus Prime, who bent down and was faced too face with the human. “Hello, Spike. I am Optimus Prime.” “Hello.” Spike said. He motioned to his family. “This is my wife Carly and my son Daniel.” Optimus was curious. “Wife? Son?” “Yeah, I married Carly years ago and then we had Daniel.” Spike tried to explain it the best he could to alien robots. They still looked confused. Spike waved it off. “It’s nice to meet you.” Carly said butting in. “Likewise.” Optimus said standing up. He introduced the Autobots. “You have met Wheeljack and Ratchet, these are the rest of my soldiers: Jazz, Ironhide, Cliffjumper, Perceptor, Bumblebee, and Prowl.” Bumblebee jumped to Spike. “I remember you! I saw you earlier!” Spike was confused. “What?” Bumblebee transformed into the Volkswagon Beatle Spike saw earlier. “Wow!” Daniel and Spike both said. “Can you all do that?” All the Autobots transformed into their alternate forms: A police car, an ambulance, race cars, heavy rescue truck, a large microscope, and a huge transport semi. “Amazing.” Carly said. “Spike!” Bumblebee spoke. “Tell me more about Earth.” Spike laughed and proceeded in telling the Autobots all about Earth.

Back on Cybertron, the females were sitting in their underground base. Faint booms of explosions were going off above them. Elita One sat quietly to herself. She was thinking of Optimus Prime. She was still shocked that after all these years, he was still alive. But she was thankful. She couldn’t wait to see him again. “I hate how things have become.” Firestar complained. “Being away from everybody and being sidelined from battle sucks.” “I hear ya.” Chromia added. “How do you think Elita feels? She is our leader, she must hate this the most.” They all looked at her. She looked deep in thought. “I think she is thinking about something else.” Arcee said. “Well wouldn’t you if you saw your mate for the first time in four million years?” Firestar said. The three females fell silent. Elita One had heard their conversation. It was true, she herself had grown tired of hiding. She stood up and walked to her friends. “You’re all right. We shouldn’t be hiding, we’re Autobots. Why shouldn’t we be fighting? Because we’re scared of Shockwave? I say no! I think we should go and infiltrate Shockwave’s lab and grab any untainted Energon we can!” “Are you crazy?” Chromia asked. Elita One shrugged. “What? To be honest, it is our Energon anyways. We just take it back.” The females looked down and shifted their feet. Elita One crossed her arms. “You’re not going to follow me? After you all just complained about not being in battles for so long?” She looked at them for a long time. “If you’re not going to come with me, I’m going myself.” After a moment, Chromia stepped forward. “I will go with you. I’ve followed you through worse.” Elita One smiled and looked at the others. They nodded and moved to Chromia’s side. “We’re with you, Elita.” “Okay,” Elita One said. “Then let’s go.”  
Secretly, the four females snuck out of their underground base. Shockwave’s lab was all the way in the ruins of Tyger Pax. The trip there would be dangerous, but they didn’t care. Dodging their way from patrolling Decepticons and Shockwave’s spotters, they finally arrived. “Scatter, but be careful.” The females broke off and went to different positions. “There are still Decepticons watching over the entrances.” Firestar reported through the radio. “Who is it?” Elita One asked. “I’m looking at Barricade.” “I got Astrotrain over here.” Arcee added. “We need to distract them.” Elita One said as she looked around. She saw a pillar and shot at it. It crumbled to the ground. “Barricade!” Astrotrain yelled. “We have possible Autobots coming about!” The two Decepticons left their post to check it out. “Move!” Elita One commanded. The females rushed out of hiding and made their way to Shockwave’s lab. Firestar stepped and tripped on something sticking out of the ground. It was one of Shockwave’s spotters. “Oh, no.” She said. Just as the first spotter rose, it rang out an alarm. Then more made their way up and rang out their alarms. The other three females halted and looked around. “Damn it.” Elita One cursed. Shots were fired at them. “Run!” The females ran every direction, shooting their own weapons at the oncoming Decepticons. Firestar scrambled to get to her feet, but it was too late. The spotter she tripped over released an Energon trap over her legs and arms. “I’m trapped!” Elita One looked around. Arcee was taking on Barricade and Chromia was battling another Decepticon named Blackout. Barricade was surely triumphant. He had captured Arcee and Blackout succeeded in getting Chromia. Elita One knew they were doomed. She charged at the Decepticons guns blazing, trying to rescue her friends. She jumped over a pile of metal. In mid-air, she released all her arm canons on Barricade and Blackout. She seem to be winning, then she heard a growl. Looking to her left, she saw Astrotrain barreling towards her. Shifting her body, Elita One pointed her canons at him. At the last second, Astrotrain released an energy burst at her. Elita One fell to the ground with a thump. Astrotrain stood over her. “Foolish female.” He smiled and shot Energon traps around her. She was defeated. “Shockwave will be very pleased.”   
Inside the lab, Shockwave worked on the Space Bridge. Soon, Megatron and the other Decepticons will have the other end built and they would be on their way back to Cybertron. “Commander Shockwave,” Barricade said as he entered the lab. “We have something you would like.” Shockwave turned and saw the last four female Autobots on their knees wrapped in Energon chains. “Well, well, well.” He said as he walked towards them. He stopped in front of Elita One. “You even managed to capture Elita One.” Elita One stared fiercely. “Megatron will like this. Put them in the cell.” The Decepticons pushed the females to the holding cells. Shockwave stopped them before they left. “But first, give me this one.” He grabbed Firestar. “No!” Elita One struggled against her chains to get to her friend. Blackout kicked her in the back and she fell to the floor. “Shut up!” The Decepticons moved the females to a cell. “Hope this to your likings, Autobots.” They laughed and made their way back to the lab. The only sounds they heard were the screams of Firestar. Elita One realized that she had led them all to their deaths.

Megatron and his Decepticons returned to their ship. “How much Energon cubes were we able to acquire?” Soundwave counted. “Not enough to fuel all of us.” “And if you want to build that Space Bridge, you would need Energon to run it.” Starscream added. Megatron thought for a while. “We take very little Energon for ourselves. The rest goes to the Space Bridge.” “Who is going to build this bridge exactly?” Skywarp asked. “What kind of question is that, Skywarp? You all are building it.” “Lord Megatron,” Starscream said. “May I suggest something?” “What is it, Starscream?” “When we were on our way to the power plant, I noticed something that might help us build the Space Bridge.” Megatron looked at him. “Get to the point.” “There were these big objects that I scanned. They are used in human life as building other things. I say we take them, give them life, and make them Decepticons. Then they can build the bridge.” “Hmmm, very good Starscream. Retrieve these objects and give them life.” The Seekers and Soundwave left the ship. “Lord Megatron,” Shockwave’s voice took Megatron by surprise. “Yes, Shockwave?” “I have news. Earlier, the female Autobots tried to break into my lab, but the Decepticons stopped them and took them as prisoner. We have Elita One.” Megatron was very interested. “Oh, really?” Shockwave disappeared from the screen and three female Autobots were shown. “Very good, Shockwave. Do not dispose of Elita One. I got special plans for her.” “Very well, Megatron. Have you started on the Space Bridge yet?” “Working on it. We have enough Energon to make it work.” Megatron said. Shockwave returned to the screen and bowed. “Contact me when you have it completed.” He cut out. Megatron was alone with his thoughts. Finally, he had Elita One. He would now have the ultimate weapon over the Autobots, over Optimus Prime.

A few days had gone by. Decepticon activity had been really quiet on Earth. The Autobots in the Ark had been learning everything about the planet they crashed on and they made friends with three humans. “Hello?” A bot’s voice rang through Teletraan-1’s speakers. It was Hot Rod’s voice. Perceptor pushed a button and he appeared on the screen. “What’s going on, Hot Rod?” “Well, we sort of have a situation. We haven’t heard from the female Autobots in a while.” Optimus Prime rushed to the screen. “What? Do you know where they are?” Hot Rod shook his head. “We think Elita and the others left the planet to search for you.” Optimus sighed. Why would she do that? He told her to stay there and he would return. “We do have bots looking for them.” Hot Rod continued. “Ultra Magnus has been looking non-stop for Elita One.” “I can try my best and search the galaxy for any signs of Autobot life.” Perceptor said as he and Cliffjumper checked the vast openness of space. “We’ll keep searching here too.” Hot Rod vanished from the screen. Optimus walked over to a wall and smashed his fist against it. “What’s wrong with him?” Spike asked Bumblebee who was standing beside him. “He is upset.” Bumblebee said. “Elita One is the leader of the female Autobots. She is also Optimus Prime’s mate. There is danger on Cybertron and he worries that she could be in trouble.” “A mate?” Spike asked. “You have mates?” “Well, Optimus is the only bot who has one. They have been together forever.” “Why isn’t she here on Earth?” Bumblebee sat down. “Optimus wouldn’t allow it.” Spike thought to himself. He would do the same thing with Carly if it meant keeping her safe. He saw Optimus Prime open up his chest and pull something out. “What’s that?” “That is a shard from a city on Cybertron. Elita One gave it to him before we left.”  
Optimus looked into the crystal shard. This time, he did see Elita One in it. She looked scared and worried and worst of all, beat up. Something caught his attention. “Prowl.” He said grabbing the nearest Autobot. “What do you see?” He handed Prowl the Crystal City shard. Prowl looked it over. To his surprise, he saw the same thing Optimus was seeing. “Is that Elita One?” “Yes.” Optimus confirmed. “What’s wrong with her?” “I don’t think she is on a ship looking for us. I’ve seen her before in this shard, and she looked happy. Now, she looks like this. I think...I think she is in grave danger.” “We’ll contact Cybertron.” Prowl said as he rushed over to Teletraan-1. Optimus felt like his Spark could explode with pain. Seeing her like this and not being able to save her was killing him.

“Is the Space Bridge ready yet? It’s been days.” Megatron was growing impatient. He looked upon a large round circle about five stories tall. New bots that the Decepticons created worked on it. The humans used the machines for constructing objects, so Megatron called them, Constructicons. The names of the Constructicons were Scavenger, Bone Crusher, Longhaul, Scrapper and Mixmaster. “It’s getting the final touches, Megatron.” Starscream said. “We should be able to use it very soon.” “Excellent.”   
Elita One sat in a chair in the middle of Chromia and Arcee. Shockwave was ordered to keep Elita One alive until Megatron arrived. He kept offering Energon to Elita One, but she refused every time. “I am ordered to keep you living. You must take this Energon.” “I don’t want anything from you!” Shockwave was running out of patience. He grabbed her by her chains and they were face to face. “If you don’t take this on your own, then I will force you to take it.” Shockwave threw her to the ground and kicked her repeatedly. Chromia and Arcee tried to help, but they were bound themselves. Elita One was weak. “Ready to take this now?” Elita One rolled over onto her back. “Never.” She bent her knees back and gave Shockwave a kick to the mid section. Shockwave stumbled backwards and the other Decepticons grabbed Elita One and held her down. Shockwave returned with a taser. “You will take this.” He tased her. Elita One screamed in pain then blacked out. Shockwave forced her Energon. “Such a pain in my gears.” He turned to Chromia. “Bring me the blue one.”

Optimus Prime paced around the Ark. No one had any information on where Elita One and the other females were. “We need to go back to Cybertron.” He said. “How do we do that?” Jazz asked. “The Ark is stuck inside a mountain, we can’t get it out.” “Then we need to find another way.” “What about a teleporter?” Spike suggested. “Couldn’t you make one?” Wheeljack and Perceptor looked at each other. “Well, it’s possible. But we would need another teleporter at our destination.” “Get the other Autobots to build one on Cybertron.” “Spike you’re a genius!” Perceptor said. He went over to Teletraan-1 to tell the other Autobots. “What if the Decepticons try and stop us?” Bumblebee was concerned. Wheeljack looked down and noticed a book Daniel had left lying on the floor. He had an idea. “What if we build these?” Wheeljack picked up the book and pointed to the picture. “Dinosaurs?” Spike said. “They would be a good defense system.” “Do it.” Optimus Prime said. “Everyone will help in each project.” The Autobots, and Spike, got to work.

“The Space Bridge is ready Megatron.” Bone Crusher said. “Great work, Constructicons. You will stay here on Earth and protect the Space Bridge from any intruding Autobots.” “Yes, sir!” They all said. “Decepticons! It is time to return to Cybertron.” Megatron led the way inside the bridge. The bridge made a lot of noise and drew a ton of wind. In seconds, they were all on their way back to Cybertron.  
On Cybertron, the other end of the Space Bridge roared to life. Shockwave and the other Decepticons stood by the door, ready for Megatron’s presence. The Space Bridge went quiet and the door slowly slid open. Megatron was the first bot to emerge. Shockwave bowed. “Lord Megatron, you have returned. It is so good to see you.” Megatron put a hand on Shockwave’s shoulder. “It is good to see you too, Shockwave.” Shockwave led him and the other Decepticons to his main lab. In here, Elita One and Arcee sat in their chains. Megatron stopped in front of Elita One. “Megatron,” She said with a sly smile. “Long time no see.” “Ah, Elita One. Feisty as ever.” “Did you miss me?” Megatron smiled. “Of course I did. But now, I have you right where I want.” Elita One shifted in her seat. “You see, Elita, in the early years of this war, I have been trying to kill you.” “And failed countlessly.” Elita One added. Megatron was growing angry with her. “But now, I have a better idea.” He became face to face with her. “I’m going to use you to get to Optimus Prime.” Elita One’s expression hardened. Megatron laughed. “Knew that would get your attention.” Elita One spit in his face. “You will never succeed in this plan!” Megatron then swung his arm and hit Elita One in the face with the back of his hand. “You know,” Elita One said laughing. “I get hit a lot, I’m starting to like it.” Megatron stood tall as Shockwave came in and tased her. Elita One screamed. “Now,” Megatron continued. “What I’m going to do, is pump your circuits with Dark Energon and you’re going to join us.” “Never!” Elita One yelled. Shockwave tased her again. More screaming. Megatron noticed Arcee sitting next to her. “Why is this one here?” “She was captured with Elita One.” Shockwave informed. “Join us Elita One, or this one will die.” Elita One looked at Arcee. She couldn’t let her die. She didn’t want anyone to die. Well, except the Decepticons. If she kept denying Megatron, he was going to kill Arcee. She had found love with Springer and didn’t want to tear them apart. If she said yes, she was going to be programmed to kill all the Autobots. She was screwed either way. Another taser. “Well?” Megatron pushed. He moved to Arcee and aimed his canon at her face. “Okay! Okay. I’ll do it, please, let her go.” “Elita!” Arcee yelled. “What are you doing?” “Release the female.” Megatron ordered. Arcee’s chains fell to the floor. She went up to Elita One. “Elita, you don’t know what you’re doing!” Elita One looked at her with sad eyes. “Go, you deserve to be with Springer. I’m not going to get you killed.” They both felt sad. “Tell everyone I’m sorry.” Elita One opened her side and an audio disc appeared. “Take that back with you. Be safe.” Arcee nodded, transformed and headed back to Iacon. “A wise choice Elita One.” Megatron said as he stroked the side of her face. “Don’t touch me.” Elita One moved her head away from him. “Get pumping the Dark Energon into her.” Shockwave guided her to his table and strapped her down. Elita One looked up at the large light shining on her. “Don’t worry, the pain is temporary.” Megatron laughed. Elita One wasn’t worried about what was to come. She flashed visions of Optimus Prime in her memory circuits. This was the worse pain she could feel. “Goodbye, Optimus. I’m so sorry.”


	13. Part 13

“Magnificent.” Optimus Prime said as he looked upon the newly created Dinobots. They were ancient Earth creatures known as dinosaurs. Standing before them was Swoop, Sludge, Slag, Snarl and their leader, Grimlock. “They are called Dinobots.” Wheeljack said. He was proud of his creation. “They look awesome.” Spike said. Optimus strolled over to the other Autobots who were working on the teleporter. “How is it coming?” Optimus asked. “We should be ready to try it out later today.” Prowl said. “What about the other one on Cybertron?” “They should be ready as well.” Ratchet said. “I will contact them.” He went to Teletraan-1 and called the Cybertron base. Ultra Magnus appeared. “We are ready over here. Waiting on your arrival.” The moment Ultra Magnus stopped talking, Arcee burst through the door. She seemed hysterical. “Arcee! What is the matter? Calm down.” Springer held her close. The Autobots on Earth rushed over to the screen. “Where have you been? Where are the others?” It took a while for Arcee to calm down. She looked at everybody in the room. “We were trying to get our Energon back. We were captured by the Decepticons.” Everyone was in shock. “Where are the others?” Ultra Magnus asked. “Where is Elita?” Optimus added. Arcee looked like she was going to freak out again, but she kept her cool. She answered Ultra Magnus first. “Shockwave killed Firestar and Chromia.” She looked to Optimus Prime. “Optimus, she is still in the hands of the Decepticons.” Optimus stumbled backwards. “How did you get away?” Hot Rod asked Arcee. “Megatron let me go…” “Wait,” Springer cut her off. “Megatron is here on Cybertron?” “He and the other Decepticons have a Space Bridge, but there was a condition to my release.” Arcee continued. “And what was that?” Prowl asked. Arcee was silent. “Arcee…what was it?” “They let me go…if Elita joined them.” “WHAT?!” Optimus roared. The other Autobots couldn’t believe it. Arcee pulled out the audio disc Elita One gave her before she left. “She gave me this.” Hot Rod took it and called Blaster. Blaster showed up and Hot Rod handed him the disc to play. “To my fellow Autobots…” Elita One’s voice rang out. Optimus stood still and listened. “Please know that I did this in what I thought would better everyone. I let my anger for the Decepticons take over me. I never thought it would turn out this bad. On my wrong, I let two of my closest friends die. I could not let that happen with Arcee.” Everyone bowed the heads, even Spike and the Dinobots who did not know her. “Optimus…” Elita One’s voice went soft. Optimus looked up. “I am so sorry. Seeing you gave me the courage and the leadership that I lost so many years ago. Now that this has happened, I must ask you, no, I must beg you, to kill me when I am used against you. I will not harm any of you. I am sorry.” The disc stopped playing. Optimus paced and shook his head. “No. I cannot and will not kill her. No one will.” “Optimus, she is a Decepticon now.” Jazz said. “How?” Optimus tried to deny. “She can’t just, turn on us.” “They are reprogramming her and pumping her with Dark Energon.” Arcee informed. “She would be used against us.” Everyone looked to Optimus Prime. “Nobody kills her.” He pointed at everyone and walked out. “Get the Teleporter working!”

The screams filled Shockwave’s lab. “Why is this taking so long?” Megatron demanded. “She is resisting the Dark Energon.” Shockwave said as he pushed buttons. Megatron walked over to Elita One who was pinned to a table. “Oh, Elita. I thought we had an agreement. Why must you resist?” “I don’t know.” Elita One laughed. “Maybe my hatred for you is keeping me an Autobot.” “Or maybe,” Megatron mocked her. “You think that if you resist long enough, your mighty boyfriend will save you.” Elita One spat at him again. Megatron wiped it away, growled, and walked back to Shockwave. “You thought wrong, Elita One. Increase the Energon amount.” Shockwave turned a dial and more Dark Energon coursed into her. Elita One squirmed and screamed under the binds. “More.” Megatron said as he turned the dial to its highest setting. “Megatron!” Shockwave exclaimed. “Putting that much into her will kill her!” “I don’t care. This is taking longer than it should be.” After more Dark Energon was put into her, Elita One started to change. Her optic sensors flashed between red and blue. One half of her Autobot symbol she wore proudly was magically changed into a Decepticon symbol. She convulsed for a while, and then stopped. Megatron smiled and walked over to her again. He unstrapped her restraints. “Arise, Elita One. Newly made Decepticon.” Elita One’s eyes sputtered. Megatron held out his hand and helped her off the table. She looked at him intently, as if trying to figure him out. “I am your new leader, Megatron. You will listen to me. The Autobots are the enemy; you are to destroy them all.” Elita One bowed. “Yes, Lord Megatron.” She said. “I will obey your commands.” Megatron smiled.” Very well,” He took her hand again and guided her to Starscream. “Starscream, be sure Elita One is in a comfortable accommodation. We will contact the Autobots when she is fully rested.”

“Optimus,” Prowl said. “The teleporter is ready.” The Autobots gathered and prepared themselves to return home to Cybertron. In the past few hours, Optimus Prime was silent. He couldn’t stop thinking about Elita One and what Megatron was doing to her. He vowed to himself that he would save her, any way he could. “I want to go, too.” Spike said, snapping Optimus out of his trance. “I don’t think that would be wise, Spike.” Ratchet said. “Cybertron would be dangerous to a human.” “Danger doesn’t scare me!” Spike said proudly. “Spike,” Carly said. “Maybe he’s right. This is not our war.” Spike took Carly’s hands and stared longingly into her eyes. Optimus noticed their actions. “Don’t worry, Carly. I will be fine. With these guys watching my back, I will return to you without a scratch.” Spike winked at her and the two of them were engaged in a long, passionate kiss. The Autobots looked on. They pulled apart and Carly left the Ark to return to their son. “I love you!” Spike called out. Love. Optimus understood love. He had it with Elita One. Grimlock and the other Dinobots came up to Optimus. “Me, Grimlock, and other Dinobots want to go to Cybertron too!” Being robotic dinosaurs, they didn’t have the best vocabulary. “I don’t think that would be the best idea.” Optimus said. “We need somebody to watch over the Ark.” Grimlock crossed his arms. “Me don’t want guard duty!” “It’s an order, Grimlock.” Optimus walked over to the teleporter. “Let’s go home.”

On Cybertron, the other Autobots waited for their leader and his crew to return. The teleporter roared to life and within minutes, they were home. “Welcome back.” Hot Rod greeted them. “This looks nothing like I remember.” Jazz said. “Wow.” Spike was astonished by everything. “This is Spike.” Bumblebee introduced him to the other Autobots. “He is a human.” Springer got close to examine him. “Amazing. Hello, Spike.” “Hello.” Spike returned with a smile. Ultra Magnus approached Optimus Prime with a sad look. “Optimus, I am so sorry. You put me in charge of watching over Elita One. I have failed you.” Still being broken up on the inside, Optimus composed himself on the outside and put a hand on Ultra Magnus’ shoulder. “Do not blame yourself. Knowing her, she would have found a way to slip under your watch.” Everyone scattered around the Hall of Records to get things ready for a battle that was sure to ensue.  
A few days passed by. The Autobots waited for the first move by the Decepticons, but nothing came. “Maybe we should just infiltrate the Decepticon base.” Ironhide said. “We’ve been waiting long enough.” “You know we can’t do that, Ironhide.” Optimus said, looking into the shard. “Not until we know what they have done with Elita.” As if on cue, Megatron appeared on the giant screen. “Well, well, well. Optimus Prime.” He smiled. “You made it back to Cybertron.” Optimus glared at him. “Where is she?” “Is that how you greet an old friend?” “You are no friend of mine, Megatron.” All the Autobots came into view and stood behind their leader. “Again, where is Elita One?” Megatron crossed his arms. “Fine. Here she is.” He moved away from the screen and revealed Elita One. The moment Optimus saw her, his expression softened. She stood there with her arms crossed. Her sleek, slender pink exterior was the same as he remembered. Looking more closely, he noticed the symbol on her chest was half Autobot and half Decepticon. Then he looked at her eyes. The memorizing blue they once were was now a violet colour, filled with hate. “What have you done, Megatron.” Optimus said in disbelief. Megatron returned to the screen next to Elita One. “I think this is the best plan I have ever had since the beginning of the war.” He placed his hands over Elita One’s shoulders and pulled her close, knowing it would bother Optimus Prime. And it did. “Get your murderous hands off of her!” He shouted. Megatron smiled again. “You are weak, Prime. I will finally have my victory!” With one final laugh, they vanished. Optimus turned to Perceptor and Ratchet. “Is there anything we can do to change her back?” “It’s hard to say, Optimus. We don’t know how much Dark Energon they injected into her.” Perceptor answered. Optimus sauntered off out of the room and into the big hall where he and Elita One shared each other’s embrace, watching the moons that orbited the planet they loved. He closed his eyes and envisioned them together. “Elita…” He said to himself. “I will save you. I don’t care if I die trying.”

Back in Shockwave’s lab, Megatron, Elita One, and the other Decepticons planned their attack on the Autobots. “I say we go in full force.” Starscream said. “The Autobots are weak and powerless.” “They may be weak, but powerless they are not.” Elita One butted in. Everyone looked to her. “Ironhide makes and upgrades weapons all the time. They have the fire power that we don’t.” Megatron was intrigued. “What do you suggest then?” Elita One smiled deviously. “The Constructicons. They are stronger when combined.” Megatron was very pleased. “Skywarp, Thundercracker. You two will go back to Earth and retrieve the Constructicons.” “Yes, sir!” They said and flew off. Starscream walked up to his leader. “Megatron, are you sure this will work?” “I am sure. You know Starscream, if you’re not careful, Elita One might take your place.” Starscream shut his mouth. Suddenly, Elita One fell to the ground and started flailing around. “Shockwave!” Megatron called out. Shockwave showed up with Dark Energon and put it into Elita One. She stopped moving. “She is unconscious.” Shockwave said. “Have you finished the stabilizer?” Megatron asked. Shockwave pulled out a square object. “It’s right here. With this device continuously pumping Dark Energon into her, we won’t have to worry about it wearing off.” “Very good, Shockwave. Tomorrow, we attack the Autobots!”

Prowl and Springer watched the screens, waiting for any Decepticon activity. Finally, something caught their attention. “Decepticons are making their way to Iacon.” Prowl announced. “Then let’s go.” Optimus Prime commanded.   
The Autobots were standing on the outskirts of Iacon, waiting for the enemy. “Optimus,” Jazz asked. “What about Elita?” Optimus stared out into the distance. In moments time, he would see Elita One fighting against him with the Decepticons. He hadn’t seen her in many lifetimes, hadn’t been able to physically feel her in millennia. His Spark ached when he realized that this, could be the only time he would ever see Elita One. His friend, his mate, his love. “Nobody touches her.” He finally said. “I will deal with it.”   
Moments had passed and there was still no sign of the Decepticons. “Prowl,” Cliffjumper said. “I thought you said they were coming?” “That’s what I saw.” Shots then started flying towards them. Looking up, the Autobots noticed Laserbeak attacking them. Ravage popped out of the shadows and pounced on Bumblebee. “Hey!” The other Decepticons finally showed up. Everyone was engaged in their own battle. Optimus looked around. He didn’t see Elita One anywhere, but he did notice Megatron. “In all these years, I’ve never wanted to destroy you more. Doing what you did to Elita was a bad move.” He said. Megatron smiled. “Try then.” Running towards each other, they swung fists and kicked their legs. “You will pay for what you have done, Megatron!” Megatron laughed. “You can’t save your girlfriend, Prime. She is on our side now!” “Then I will die trying!” “I can arrange that.”  
Hot Rod noticed more bots approaching. “Who are they?” Led by Bone Crusher, the Constructicons arrived to battle, Elita One at their side. “Constructicons! Combine!” The Autobots and Decepticons stopped to watch these Constructicons morph into one very large Decepticon. “Say hello to Devastator!” Elita One announced. Devastator slammed his fist on the ground and the planet shook. The Autobots lost their footing and stumbled. “How did they do that?” Arcee said. Without hesitation, Hot Rod, Ultra Magnus, and Springer ran to Devastator and attacked him. Shot after shot, they seemed to have no effect on the large Decepticon. “Puny Autobots.” Devastator bellowed. He stomped on the ground. The three narrowly escaped the giant foot. “This isn’t working.” Springer said. “What are we going to do?” A roar echoed around them. They looked around for the source of the sound. “What in Primus’ name are those?” Ultra Magnus questioned. In the distance, five strange robots came into view. Doing a visual scan, they seemed to have the same vitals and were built the same way as them. “Are they Autobots?” “Not sure.” Hot Rod said. Teaming up with Hot Rod, Ultra Magnus and Springer, Perceptor and Bumblebee joined them. “The Dinobots? What are they doing here?” “The what?” Hot Rod asked. “Dinobots. We built them on Earth.” “Me Grimlock and other Dinobots want to help Autobots!” Perceptor gestured to Devastator. “Well, we sure could use the help.” Grimlock roared again. “Dinobots! Attack!” Swoop took over the sky and attacked Devastator from above while Snarl, Slag, Sludge and Grimlock took him on from the ground. Devastator didn’t know who to go after. He got confused and fired his gigantic blaster in every direction. One blast hit a nearby metal grinder. It fell into a pit and turned on. The Dinobots pushed forward, making Devastator back up closer to the grinder. The other five Autobots helped the Dinobots push Devastator into the pit. “No!” He screamed and fell into the pit. The sound of crushing metal was sickening. “Dinobots do good!” Snarl said. “Yes, Snarl. You all did great.” Perceptor praised them.  
Elita One looked over the battle. She looked to her left and saw Optimus Prime and Megatron fully engaged in battle. The Dark Energon overtook her body and she filled with rage. She was making her way to them when she was confronted by Ratchet, Prowl, Cliffjumper, Wheeljack, Ironhide, and Jazz. “Out of my way Autobots!” “No, Elita,” Jazz said. “You must stop this now. Let us help you.” “I don’t need help!” She yelled and her arm canons appeared. “It’s you who is going to need help.” Elita One charged at them. Blasting her canons, she hit her targets. The Dark Energon made her stronger than ever before, kicking and punching everyone in her way. One blast hit Cliffjumper and she grabbed him by the throat and squeezed tightly. “Elita…s-stop!” Cliffjumper gasped. She did not care. Squeezing tighter, she broke the vitals in his neck. Throwing the lifeless Cliffjumper to the ground, she moved on to the next Autobot in her way. One by one, she destroyed them. Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl and Wheeljack lay dead at her feet. Jazz was facing her, ready for any attack. “Elita, you need to come back to your senses. Think about Optimus!” “Optimus Prime is the enemy, and so are you!” Elita One charged at Jazz. They locked fists, trying to overpower each other. Jazz looked at her side and noticed the device hooked into her. That must be what gives her the Dark Energon. He thought. They pushed each other and they stumbled backward. Jazz took his own weapon and fired at her. She took a hit. Elita One got angrier. She came at him again. Being ready, Jazz caught her and threw her in the direction of Optimus and Megatron. “Uh, oh.”  
“Tired yet, Prime?” Megatron taunted. “I could do this all day, Megatron.” Optimus said. Megatron was about to fire his canon when he was hit and knocked down by a flying Elita One. They got up. “You fool! I was about to destroy him!” Megatron had such rage that when he swung at Elita One, she flew again. But in the direction of the metal grinder that Devastator fell into moments before. She skidded across the ground and into the pit. At the last second, she grabbed onto the edge. Dangling with one hand holding on for dear life, she looked down at the blades spinning rapidly underneath her. The device that pumped the Dark Energon into her fell off and was chopped into bits. Elita One felt woozy and weak. She wasn’t going to be able to hold on for much longer. The effects of the Dark Energon were starting to wear off and she started twitching. She felt her hand slipping from the edge she was clinging to. Finally, her hand lost grip and she fell into the pit. She was two inches away from the violent blades when she suddenly stopped falling. Looking up, she noticed a hand wrapped around her wrist. She was saved. Elita One followed up her savior’s arm and saw who it belonged to. He raised her up out of the pit and looked at her lovingly. “Optimus?” She said. Elita One was still feeling the aftermath of the Dark Energon. Optimus pulled her closer to him. He looked deeply into her eyes, which were flashing between colours again. When they stopped, Elita One’s eyes were divided. One of them red, the other blue. “You saved me.” She said. Optimus smiled and caressed her face. Being able to touch her again, to have her in his arms, made him happier than he had ever been in his existence. “I will always save you.” Optimus progressed himself to Elita One’s face. They were inches apart when a blast came from their sides. They fell down. When Optimus came to his senses, he saw Megatron approaching them. Looking to his right, Elita One was laying on the ground unconscious. Optimus’s anger grew to its maximum and shot his gun at Megatron. It hit him directly in the chest. Megatron was in great pain and could barely move. Optimus stood over him, gun at the ready. “This ends here Megatron.” Megatron noticed a stay gun hiding under some rubble. With a weak snicker, he grabbed it as quick as he could as shot it at Optimus Prime. “For you it ends here, Prime.” The discharge from the weapon was intense. Optimus fell to the ground next to Elita One. Starscream arrived to the side of Megatron. “Decepticons!” He yelled. “Megatron has fallen! I am your leader now! Everyone to Moon Base One!” Astrotrain came out of nowhere and transformed into his shuttle mode. The Decepticons boarded him. Soundwave ran past the fallen leader. “Soundwave…” Megatron said. “Don’t leave me.” Soundwave turned back to Megatron. He picked him up and boarded Astrotrain. They all took off.   
The surviving Autobots regrouped and found the unconscious Elita One and the barely living Optimus Prime. “We need to get them to the med room now!” Jazz exclaimed. He and Hot Rod picked up Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus carried Elita One. Bumblebee followed behind them. “They’re going to be fine…right?”


	14. Part 14

Inside the Hall of Records med room, Optimus Prime and Elita One laid on separate tables. They were both hooked up to machines to monitor their vitals. “How does it look, Perceptor?” Hot Rod asked. Perceptor looked seldom. “Elita One looks like she will pull through. Optimus on the other hand, it doesn’t look too good.” Everybody surrounded Optimus Prime’s table. Their valiant leader was going to die. “There is nothing you can do?” Spike asked. Perceptor shook his head. “Even if there was a way, Ratchet and Wheeljack would have been great for the job.” He looked over at Elita One. “But they didn’t make it.” Elita One started moving, she was waking up. “Wh-where am I?” “Elita…” Optimus called out. Elita One sat up fast and looked around the room for Optimus Prime. She saw a bunch of Autobots looking at her. “Elita.” Optimus called again. The crowd around the table parted. Elita One stood up and rushed to Optimus’s side. “Optimus!” She grabbed his hand and held it close to her. Optimus managed a weak smile. “After all these years, you’re still as beautiful as I remembered.” Elita One smiled embarrassedly. “Optimus, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean for all this to happen.” “It’s okay, I forgive you.” Elita One squeezed his hand. “I’ve waited four million years to be by your side again.” Optimus knew he wasn’t going to live any longer. He savored any moment he could with her. “I will always be by your side. Physically and mentally, I will always be with you.” Elita One placed her hand on his face. “Please don’t go. I need you to stay.” Optimus opened up his chest and revealed the Matrix of Leadership and took it out. “Hot Rod,” He said. Hot Rod came forward. “My time as Prime is nearly over. I must pass the Matrix of Leadership on to you.” “What?” Hot Rod was shocked. “Prime are you serious? I can’t take the responsibility.” Optimus pushed the Matrix into Hot Rod’s hands. “The Autobots need a leader. It must be you.” Hot Rod looked at the Matrix and then at Optimus Prime. He opened up his chest and placed the Matrix of Leadership inside him. He started to feel different. He felt himself grow about a foot taller and his body felt stronger. “You are now, Rodimus Prime.” Optimus announced. Everyone looked to their new leader. Elita One looked back to Optimus. She took his hand again. “Ariel…” He whispered. Elita One held him close. “I’m here, Orion Pax.” Optimus weakly raised his hand and covered the Decepticon half of her symbol on her chest. “You are always an Autobot.” They both smiled until Optimus’ smile started fading away. Elita One started to panic. “Optimus! No, stay with me. Don’t leave me, please!” Everyone looked to the monitor that watched over his vitals. They were going weak. The hand of Optimus Prime went limp. The only sound Elita One heard was the long beep from the monitor. “Optimus!” Elita One went hysterical. She couldn’t cope with his death. Rodimus and Ultra Magnus pulled her away from his body. “Elita, please. Calm down.” “No, I want to see Optimus! Let me go!” They held her tight while Springer, Jazz and the other Autobots carried Optimus’ body out of the room. Elita One tried to fight her way out of Rodimus’ and Ultra Magnus’ grip, but couldn’t. She finally collapsed to the floor. She was overwhelmed with emotion. Rodimus and Ultra Magnus backed off. They stayed to watch her to make sure she wouldn’t do anything stupid. “This is depressing.” Rodimus Prime said. “She’ll calm down.” Ultra Magnus said. “Just give her time.” 

The Decepticons floated through space towards Moon Base One. Being on of Cybertron’s two moons, it stationed as a Decepticon base in the early years of the war. It was also a great distance from their home planet. Astrotrain carried his comrades in his space shuttle mode. He started sputtering and feeling heavy. “The load is too much. I don’t know if I can make it to the base.” Starscream strolled around from inside and looked at everyone. His eyes landed on the weak and dying Megatron. “We need to lighten the load. Get rid of the useless bots on this ship.” “Starscream,” Frenzy said. “You can’t be serious. Megatron is our leader.” “Not anymore!” Starscream growled. “I am your new leader and you all will obey me! Dispose of the weak!” The Decepticons looked at each other and picked up all the dying bots, even Megatron, and tossed them out of Astrotrain. “Good bye, Megatron.” Starscream smiled. “Now, a real leader will lead the Decepticons to victory.”  
Megatron and the other Decepticons floated on aimlessly through space. Megatron felt furious with Starscream. Even though he couldn’t do anything to stop it, and he knew he was dying, he vowed to destroy him any way he could. After a while, he felt like he was being pulled towards something. A gravitational force guided him to a very large planet that looked almost exactly like Cybertron. Or so he thought it was a planet. The massive circular shape spun around to face him. “You are the one they call Megatron, yes?” It asked. Megatron knew from years of experience to never answer their question first. “What concern is it to you if I am or not?” He retaliated, his voice scratchy and weak. The sphere chuckled. “So you are. I’ve heard many stories, the most recent, your battle with Optimus Prime.” How did he know Optimus, Megatron thought. “Who are you? Reveal yourself!” Megatron was ticked. He didn’t want to spend his last minutes playing games with this stranger. “In due time, Megatron. But I will give you my name. I am Unicron. I was once a powerful Cybertronian before I was banished by the Thirteen Primes many, many years ago. They locked me in my alt-form and I have been stuck like this ever since. I pulled you to me because I want something, but I need your help.” Megatron scoffed. “I’m sure as you can see I am in no shape, or mood, to help you in your silly crusade.” “That is where you are wrong, Megatron.” Unicron said. “Being isolated from everyone and everything, I had time to work on my power. I can give you a second chance at life.” This made Megatron listen more intently. Another shot at life? He can get back to destroying the Autobots, and at his new task, destroying Starscream. “Explain more.” “I can rebuild and make you stronger. But only if you will help me break free of my alternative mode.” “How do I do that?” Megatron asked. Unicron proceeded to tell Megatron the details. “I will need the Matrix of Leadership to break me free.” “The Matrix?” Megatron repeated. “That resides with Optimus Prime.” “Wrong again.” Unicron spoke. “Optimus Prime has perished, but before he did, he passed the Matrix to a new bot, now named Rodimus Prime.” “I will do this task for you if it means another shot.” Megatron agreed. “Good.” Unicron pulled Megatron and the other floating Decepticons towards him. After bright flashes of light and loud cracks, the three were morphed into new bots. One Decepticon moved around feeling like he did the day he was created. “Alright!” He shouted. Unicron turned to the second Decepticon. “You are now Cyclonus, second in command.” Unicron then turned to the former Megatron. “And you, are now Galvatron.” Galvatron felt amazing and looked completely different from his old self. “Now,” Unicron demanded. “Complete my task.” “Yes, Unicron.” Galvatron turned and propelled himself forward to Moon Base One. “But first things first.”

 

Iacon was once a beautiful city. It always seem to shine even under the most harshest climate the planet threw at it. The bots were kind and generous and always busy with the work they were designated to do. The Hall of Records stood proud at the centre of the city. Inside, a small pink receptionist sat at her desk. This was Ariel’s first job and she wanted to do her best to keep up with the bots. Being from Crystal City, she wasn’t as fast as everyone from Iacon. “Ariel,” A bot’s voice boomed. He was one of her superiors that she took orders from. “We have a new bot joining us here today.” He dropped a large stack of files on her desk. “When he comes in, show him to his station. He’ll sit next to Jazz.” Ariel grabbed the stack and set them away from the other files she had scattered around. “Yes…” She stopped talking because he had already left. Ariel took a deep sigh. “It’s okay,” She told herself. “Just do your job.” Alpha Trion had hired her as secretary of the Hall of Records, but she had never met him face to face. In the first few months she had been there, she heard that he was impressed by her. So she kept up the good work.  
By mid-day, it had slowed down and there was still no sign of the bot she was informed about. Her focus drifted to the stack sitting on her desk. She wondered if it would hurt to see what this new bot was about and what he was hired to do. Her hand crept to the edge of the stack when a shadow loomed over her. He hand snapped back quickly and she tried to explain herself. “I’m sorry sir, I wasn’t looking! I was just…” Her gaze fell upon a big bot standing in front of her desk. He was blue and red with stunning blue eyes and a shield covering his mouth. “Oh.” Was all she managed to say. The bot stared at her confused at why she was so jumpy. “I’m sorry,” He said as he made his face guard disappear. “Did I frighten you?” In a nervous laugh, Ariel said, “You did startle me a little bit, but it’s okay.” Snapping back into her business mode, she straightened up in her chair and smiled. “Can I help you?” “I’m here to start a new job.” “Oh yes, I was told about you.” She started to grab the stack of files that he boss gave her to give to him then stopped. She felt foolish because this bot had seen her try to peek at what was in his folder. Again, she took a deep sigh, brushed off the feeling and picked them up. “If you would follow me please.”  
The walk to the station felt long because of the silence. Ariel decided to break it. “I’m Ariel, by the way. What’s your name?” “Didn’t you see it when you looked in my file?” The bot said. Ariel was embarrassed but tried to break the tension by poking fun at the situation. “I didn’t get enough time to read it.” The bot did not smile nor look at her. “My name is Orion Pax.” “Oh.” Ariel said. “That’s a nice name.” This time, Orion Pax did look at her, but she did not notice. They stopped by two large computers with multiple screens. “This is your work station.” Ariel showed him and turned the attention over to the bot sitting in one of the chairs. “And this is Jazz.” “How’s it going?” Jazz said to Orion Pax. Having still no expression, Orion Pax said, “Fine, thank you.” He sat down and started working. Ariel and Jazz looked at each other and shrugged. She then placed the files next to Orion Pax and left. The rest of her work hours consisted of thinking of him nonstop.  
Elita One sat in the corner of the medical room, staring at the table her beloved Optimus Prime had died hours ago. She played moments over and over in her head of the two of them together. The first time she met him; the time she saved him from the Scavengers; when he smiled at her for the first time; the battles they fought side by side; the little times they would sneak off from everyone to be alone. The list went on. He was gone now and nothing was going to bring him back. This was all her fault. If she had never dragged her last few friends into shockwave’s lab, everyone would be alive. Elita One started feeling angry. She got up and stormed to the door where Rodimus Prime stationed the Dinobots to watch over. “Out of my way!” Elita One yelled. Grimlock stood in front of her. “No way. Me, Grimlock must guard door to keep Elita One in room. Rodimus Prime said so.” “I don’t care what he said. I have Decepticons to kill.” Elita One tried to step passed Grimlock. He retaliated with a stomp of his foot. “Elita One must stay here.” Elita One backed up and pointed her arms at Grimlock, making her canons present. Grimlock seen the threat and transformed into his bi-pedal form, his sword in Elita One’s direction. The two stared each other down while the other Dinobots watched them. Moments passed by, everyone waited for the first move. Elita One then remembered Optimus again. He would be ashamed of her actions. She lowered her arms and the canons disappeared. Grimlock lowered his weapon as well. “Slag, go get Rodimus.” Elita One walked over to the table and sat there with her face buried in her hands.

Rodimus entered the room moments later with Ultra Magnus and Perceptor and approached Elita One who was silent. “How are you holding up?” Ultra Magnus asked her. She remained silent and looked away from them. “Perceptor wants to check you over. To make sure you’re alright.” Rodimus said. Elita One looked at him. “Perceptor? No, I want Ratchet.” The three Autobots were silent and looked at her. “Elita, don’t you remember?” Ultra Magnus was shocked. “Remember what?” “You killed Ratchet.” Rodimus informed. “Along with Ironhide, Prowl, Cliffjumper and many others during the battle.” Obviously, Elita One had no clue as to what she had done. More guilt washed over her. Ultra Magnus put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. It helped a little. Perceptor came forward and started to look over Elita One. Moments later, he completed his task. “Her optic sensors seem to be in excellent condition despite the two different colours. She has no memory of her time under the Decepticons control at all due to the amount of Dark Energon they put in her. She does, however, still have traces of Dark Energon in her system.” “Is that dangerous?” Rodimus asked. “Could she turn on us without warning?” Perceptor looked over his chart. “The traces only show 47% of it still there. It’s hard to tell. If she does turn, I believe she will have enough mind power to overcome it and go back to normal.” “I’m a monster.” Elita One said quietly. Rodimus got up in her face. “Listen to me Elita, you are no monster. You had no control of yourself and were used against us. Yes, you may have agreed to be taken into their hands and have this done to you, but you did it to save your friends!” Elita One got up and spat words back at him. “I saved one! Look at all the others I killed or gotten killed. Firestar, Chromia, Wheeljack, Ratchet,” She took a long pause. “…Optimus.” Everyone was quiet. “You didn’t kill Prime.” A voice came from the door. It was Jazz. “It was Megatron who killed him. I saw it, so don’t blame yourself for his death. He tried to save you.” Elita One said nothing and walked towards the door. “Make sure she stays in Iacon.” Rodimus said. “If we know her, she’ll try and get revenge on her own.”  
The Decepticons gathered together in the High Chamber on Moon Base One. On the back wall of the chamber, sat a large throne. Back in the early days of the war, before the group of Decepticons left in search of the All Spark, Megatron Occupied this place. No other Decepticon were allowed to sit in it. Until the very moment Starscream claimed leadership and threw Megatron from Astrotrain. Starscream strode up to the large chair and sat down with a smile across his face. Decepticons stood and looked at their new leader. Soundwave and Shockwave on both sides of the chair. “My fellow Decepticons!” Starscream bellowed while seated. “This is what a real leader looks like.” He pointed to himself. “Megatron led you blindly and was very unsuccessful in winning the war with the Autobots. I am here to guide you all into a better future! A future where Decepticons rule Cybertron!” A loud applause rose from the Decepticons. Starscream smiled. He was pleased with how things were going. “I beg to differ, Starscream.” A strange, yet familiar voice spoke from the crowd. Starscream spun and looked around for the bot who seemed to be against him. “How dare you speak to me like that! Show yourself!” The crowd split in two and reviled three strange bots. They proceeded their way to the front, passing Decepticons staring at them. Finally they stopped a few steps in front of Starscream. “Nice to see you again, Starscream.” The bigger bot said. He was tall and bulky, purple in colour and red glowing Decepticon eyes. “Have we met?” Starscream questioned. The bot smiled. “I thought of all people, you would recognize me.” Starscream looked confused at first, but when Shockwave spoke, his expression turned to shock and disbelief. “Megatron?” “That was my old self. I was, in a way, reborn and given the name, Galvatron.” Starscream stepped back. “No. You were left for dead! How can this be?” Galvatron grabbed Starscream by the throat. “You are stupid, Starscream. Throwing me into space to die. I met a powerful being that restored me and these other two Decepticons to bigger and stranger beings.” Galvatron squeezed his hand tighter around Starscream’s neck. “And how dare you think you can replace me.” He threw him to the ground and transformed into his alt-mode, which was now a massive cannon. “I started this war and I will finish it!” The blast was blinding and hot Starscream directly. Instantly, Starscream was destroyed. The once rowdy crowd had fell silent. Galvatron knew everyone got the message that he was back and he was going to lead. “Decepticons!” He shouted. “We have a new task at hand. We will attack the Autobots with everything and everyone we got! Our goal is to retrieve the Matrix of Leadership and free the being known as Unicron. If you are against me,” He smiled. “Then you will end up like Starscream.” The crowd was silent and looked at each other. Shockwave stepped forward. “All hail Galvatron!” Next was Soundwave. “All hail Galvatron!” Then another and another. “All hail Galvatron!” Everybody chanted. Galvatron smiled and walked away to get ready for battle.


	15. Part 15

The night was cool and quiet. Stars shimmered like diamonds and twinkled like the buildings in Crystal City used to. It was a perfect night to send off the perished Autobots into space. This became a way to pay respect to those who had fallen in the war. One by one, they were loaded onto a ship. Elita One stood with her head down. Beside her were Ultra Magnus, Rodimus Prime, Arcee and Springer. As they were loaded, Perceptor called out their names. “Ratchet, med bot. Will be missed.” Everyone told her that it wasn’t her fault, but Elita One couldn’t help but blame herself. Ultra Magnus looked at her and grabbed her hand. “Hey, it’s okay.” Elita One pulled away. “It will never be okay.” She looked over to Springer and Arcee who were consoling each other. “Ironhide, weapons specialist.” Perceptor called. “Will be missed.” Elita One turned and walked back to the Hall of Records. “Where are you going?” Rodimus asked. “I shouldn’t be here. I’m going home.” She wasn’t ten feet away when Perceptor called out a new name. “Optimus Prime,” She stopped. “Leader of the Autobots. Will be deeply missed.” Elita One felt paralyzed. Her body failed to move any further. “Optimus.” She whispered. Her mind raced, what was she going to do? Finally, she turned and saw that he was almost up the ramp and into the ship. “Wait!” She started running but felt slow, so she changed into her alt-mode and sped to the ship. Once she got there, she changed again and ran up the ramp. Ultra Magnus started to move towards her then felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Rodimus Prime. “Let her go.”  
Elita One stood over Optimus Prime’s lifeless body. A great deal of pain washed over her. “Optimus, I’m so sorry. I wish you were still here with me.” She grabbed his hand. “I will miss you terribly.” Perceptor cleared his throat. He knew this was hard for Elita One but he still had a job to do. Elita One nodded and understood. She bent down and kissed him one last time. “I love you.” She straightened up and looked him over one last time and walked off the ramp, back to Rodimus and the others. The ramp disappeared and the ship was closed. Roaring to life, it made its way to the stars. Autobots of every shape and size watched and projected a blue light from their chests as their respect for them. Everyone’s but Elita One, hers was red. “Goodbye.”  
After the ceremony, the crowd of Autobots disbanded and went to their stations and watched for any signs of a possible attack. Elita One noticed the Dinobots standing together. She walked towards them. “Hey, Grimlock.” She said. Grimlock stared at her. “What do you want?” Elita One was taken back, but she deserved it. “I, uh, I want to apologize for earlier. I know it was wrong to threaten you.” She extended her hand. Grimlock looked at it and cocked his head. “You want to apologize?” “Yes.” Grimlock looked to the other Dinobots. Elita One shifted uncomfortably. Grimlock then moved to Elita One so they were face to face. Elita One felt a little frightened at the large T-Rex in her face. He snorted then to her surprise, he smiled and nuzzled her with his snout. Elita One smiled and started to laugh a little. The other Dinobots came in and nuzzled her as well. “Me love Elita One!” Grimlock said. “No!” Snarl said. “Me love her more!” Swoop then flew over to them and announced his affection as well. This made Elita One laugh more and feel happy. Rodimus and the others watched from a far. “That’s what I like to see.” Ultra Magnus said. “Maybe she’ll think more clearly and know that she has others who believe in her.” Springer observed. Just then, Rodimus felt extreme pain in his chest. He fell to his knees and yelled. “Rodimus!” Arcee screamed. “Are you okay?” “What’s wrong?” Springer bent down and he and Ultra Magnus tried to bring Rodimus back to his feet but failed. Elita One noticed and ran to his side. She pulled Springer and Ultra Magnus off of him. “Let him go!” They were confused. “We need to get him to a medical room now!” Springer raged. “No.” Elita One said. “Give him space, please.” They backed off. Rodimus laid on his back and squirmed. “Shh, it’s okay. Just try and relax.” Elita One’s voice was soothing. She put a hand on his face and another hand hovering over his chest. Suddenly, Rodimus started glowing. Everybody stared in awe at what was going on. “What are you doing, Elita?” Arcee asked. Elita One did not answer, just continued to work on Rodimus Prime.  
Minutes later, Rodimus started feeling better and sat up. “What happened?” He said holding his chest. “You fell over in pain.” Springer said. “Elita rushed over and started helping.” Rodimus turned and looked at her. “What did you do?” “I soothed your pain from the Matrix.” Ultra Magnus was stunned. “How did you know that was the problem?” “Optimus use to get them a lot. I knew once I seen the light from it that I had to help him.” “Thank you.” Rodimus said. “Does it mean anything? Why would it start acting up?” Elita One stood up and shifted her feet. “It could mean anything.” She said. “Optimus always sensed danger with his outbursts.” Everybody looked worried. It had been days since the big battle, the Decepticons must be planning something. “Take your time to feel what it says, Rodimus.” Elita One informed. “It could prove useful.” 

Inside the Hall of Records, Elita One and Rodimus Prime sat alone together in Alpha Trion’s old office. “If you want my help, you have to do everything I say alright?” Elita One got closer to Rodimus. Rodimus nodded. “Okay,” Elita One whispered. “Close your eyes. Breathe deep. Clear your mind.” Elita One placed her hands over Rodimus’ chest, over the Matrix. They started to glow. Rodimus winced in pain. “Don’t think about the pain. Listen to the Matrix.” Rodimus squeezed his hands into fists and fought through the pain. Moments later, he seemed to ease a bit. “How do you feel?” Elita One asked. “I feel…calm.” “What do you see?” Rodimus looked like he was thinking harder than he should. “I see…a cube. A large cube, floating around in what looks like space.” Elita One thought about his words. “What else do you see?” Again, Rodimus struggled. “Bots. Decepticons. I see them all but three look new. They look different.” “How different?” “I’ve never seen them before. They are large. One leads them and it’s not Megatron.” Elita One was confused and angry at the same time. If Megatron wasn’t leading the Decepticons, then that meant that he was dead. She wanted to be the one who killed him. But if Megatron was dead, and Starscream wasn’t leading then who was? “Where is Starscream?” Elita One asked. “I don’t know,” Rodimus answered. “I don’t see him. I don’t see anything anymore.” Elita One pulled her hands away. Rodimus opened up his eyes and saw a smiling Elita One. “You did great.” She said. “What does it mean?” Elita One stood and moved to the window, the moons glowed on her face. Rodimus could see how Optimus Prime adored her so much. She was beautiful. “You seeing the Decepticons was not unusual, but the three new bots strike me as odd.” Elita One paced. “Along with the cube.” Rodimus stood as well. “The Decepticons seemed to be mobile. Like moving towards something.” He said. Elita One put her hands on her head. “They are coming here. We need to be ready. Go! Tell everyone to get to their stations!” Rodimus ran out the room. Alone, Elita One opened up a wall, revealing the Covenant inside. Opening it, Elita One skimmed the pages in search of any hints about the cube Rodimus described. Nothing. Sighing, she closed the book and returned it to her hiding spot. Checking her arm canons and her gun, she walked out of the office. “Let’s do this.”

Galvatron led his Decepticons towards Cybertron to invade Iacon. He needed the Matrix of Leadership to free Unicron from being trapped in his alt-mode. If he had to kill everyone to get it, he would. But he was only after one thing. “Decepticons! We are closing in on Cybertron. Prepare your weapons. We’ll drop right in Iacon.”  
Elita One ran and joined the rest of the Autobots outside. “I see them!” Springer shouted. “Do they look like the bots you seen, Rodimus?” Elita One asked. “Yes,” He answered. “They look terrifying.” The Decepticons landed in the centre of the circle the Autobots had formed. Galvatron smiled. “Autobots!” He said. The Autobots were confused on who he was. Galvatron could see it in their expressions. “Who are you?” Elita One yelled. “Oh, Elita One. I thought of all bots you would remember me at least.” Galvatron winked at her. Elita One was shocked. “Megatron? H-how can that be?” “Things changed. I was left for dead and then reborn with the name Galvatron. To get my revenge, I killed Starscream for betrayal. Now, to help free a new ally, I need the Matrix of Leadership.” Rodimus raised his weapon. “Just try and get it!” Smiling, Galvatron motioned his Decepticons to start the battle. Decepticon and Autobot were in full force. Shooting, punching, and kicking each other. The main target was Rodimus Prime. Elita One stood next to him along with Ultra Magnus, Springer and Arcee. “We can’t let him get the Matrix!” Springer yelled over the gun fire. Elita One looked at him. “Great observation, Springer. Want to tell us next that we’re in a battle?” “Hey!” Ultra Magnus growled. “That’s enough you two. Keep your attention on the main task, making sure the Decepticons don’t win!”  
Galvatron was growing impatient. He had no time to go around and play games with the Autobots. He changed into his canon and set off blasts at four pillars surrounding them. They crumbled to the ground creating dust and smoke and somehow, the five Autobots were separated.  
Elita One coughed through the smoke. “Rodimus!” She tried to call out. “Magnus! Springer! Arcee!” “Over here!” It was Arcee’s voice. Elita One caught up with her. “Where are the others?” Arcee shook her head. “I don’t know. I can barely see anything.” Just then, they both felt a shot hit their sides and fell to the ground. The smoke started clear around them when they heard a familiar voice. “Boy, that felt good to shoot you two.” Elita One and Arcee struggled to get up. They looked to the cloud they were in moments ago and saw a slender bot coming towards them. Elita One and Arcee were shocked. “Override?” Arcee questioned. Override was a female Autobot. Or at least she once was. “We thought you died years ago.” Elita One said. “No, no.” Override laughed. “I just made you think I did. I had enough of our side and switched over.” Thank Primus we had our base after she vanished. Elita One thought. Override came charging at them guns blazing. Elita One and Arcee retaliated. Override’s guns were too powerful and the two Autobots were failing. Override stood over them with guns pointed at their faces. “Taking out the leader. Part two.” Before Override could let a shot off, something hit her in the back. She sputtered a bit then fell to the ground. She was dead. Sitting up, Elita One and Arcee saw their saviors. “Springer!” Arcee as she jumped up and ran to him, Ultra Magnus was beside him. “Where is Rodimus?” Elita One asked. Ultra Magnus shrugged. “I thought he was with you.” Elita One had no time, they had to find Rodimus.  
Rodimus Prime crawled on his hands and knees, trying to find his way out of the rubble and smoke. “Magnus!” He coughed. “Where are you?” His head hit something hard. He looked up and saw Galvatron looming over him, a devilish smile on his face. “I take what I want.” Galvatron said as he raised his gun. He shot Rodimus and he flew backwards. Galvatron strode up and ripped open Rodimus’ chest. Seeing the Matrix, he bent down and grabbed it. “Decepticons!” He boomed. “Back to base!” The Decepticons flew back to Moon Base One. Leaving nothing but destruction behind. Rodimus lay motionless in its wake.

“Rodimus!” Elita One called out. She ran to his side. Springer and Ultra Magnus quickly picked him up and brought him back to the Hall of Records. Over the radio, Elita One called for help. “All med bots to the Hall of Records now.”  
Inside, Rodimus Prime was being treated by the med bots. Since Ratchet’s death, a new chief was appointed. His name was First Aid. “How is he?” Arcee asked. First Aid sighed. “He’s stabilized and monitored. We hope he can pull though.” Ultra Magnus looked to Elita One. “Anything you can do?” Elita One shook her head. “If there was, I would have saved Optimus when he was…” She couldn’t finish that sentence. Everyone was silent. Whatever Galvatron was planning, they knew they needed Rodimus to help them with the next battle.

Days went by. Rodimus was still in his med room with Elita One by his side. She helped him back on his feet and moving around. “I appreciate your help, Elita. Thanks.” Elita One smiled. “We need you, Rodimus. We need our leader.” Rodimus walked around and checked his weapons. “I’ll be there. For all my Autobots. Did you find out anything about that cube?” Elita One shook her head. “Nothing. I’ve been thinking about it nonstop though.” “What do you think Galvatron is up to?” Rodimus asked, looking up from his gun. Elita One sat down and leaned back in her chair. “He said he needed the Matrix to free an ally. But who could that be? What threat is upon us?” “If we know Megatron, er, Galvatron, he’ll find the best way to destroy us.” Elita One suddenly thought of something. “Will you be okay by yourself for a while?” Rodimus was confused. “Uh, yeah, I should be. Where are you going?” “To see if I can find help.” Elita One was out the door before Rodimus could ask any more questions.

Astrotrain flew into open space with Galvatron, Soundwave, Barricade and Cyclonus on board. The Decepticons had the Matrix of Leadership in their possession and were going to use it to free the trapped Unicron.  
Finally, they arrived. Unicron was still in his same place. “Galvatron,” He spoke. “It’s been days. I was beginning to think you weren’t coming back.” “I’m here aren’t I?” Galvatron said. “And I have the Matrix of Leadership.” If Unicron could smile, he would. “Good. Release it towards me.” Galvatron floated towards him and let go of the Matrix. Once the Matrix touched Unicron, he began to glow. The sphere he was trapped in for at least twenty million years, broke and exposed his body. Unicron was an enormous bot, being over one hundred feet tall. Being fully freed, Unicron let out a roar of relief. “This feels good.” He boomed. The Matrix of Leadership returned to Galvatron and he put it around his neck. “Now,” He said. “Let’s get back to Cybertron and demolish the Autobots once and for all.”

Elita One walked down below Cybertron’s surface to the old base where the female Autobots were stationed. Carefully feeling the walls, she found a secret room she came across accidently a million years ago. She strolled the dark hallway deeper down into Cybertron’s core. Then she stopped. Standing in the centre of the room where the only light to be found was from a crack in the ceiling. “Are you still there?” She called out into the darkness. The room was silent. “Please,” She tried again. “We could use your help. We are under a great threat. Cybertron is under a great threat.” More silence. Elita One clenched her fists. “I know you can hear me. I know you can. Why are you silent now?” Nothing. Elita one felt foolish. Maybe she was crazy and thought she had heard someone here years ago. She fell to her knees. “The Decepticons are coming here to kill us all, take our planet, and you’re going to do nothing to stop it?” After nothing but the sounds of her sobbing, Elita One got up and walked back towards the only way out. Before she could reach the hallway, a door came slamming down in front of her. Elita One was trapped. She screamed and beat on the door. “Help!” “I hear your plea, Elita One.” A voice vibrated around the walls. Elita One stopped and stood under the light again. “You live.” “Yes.” The voice said. “I will assist you in the battle for Cybertron. You are correct, Galvatron is bringing a great threat to this planet. Long ago, there was a bot named Unicron. He had done horrible things and when he was caught, the Thirteen Primes banished him into space, locked into his alternative form. The only way he could be freed, is if someone presented the Matrix of Leadership to him.” Elita One understood why Galvatron wanted the Matrix now. “You are brave.” The voice continued. “Just like Optimus Prime.” Elita One looked up. “You knew Optimus?” She asked. “I know all bots.” The voice answered. Silence overtook the room. “What is your name? Who are you?” Elita One asked. There was a long pause but the voice revealed himself. “I am Metroplex. Guardian of Cybertron.” Elita one walked over to the wall and placed her hand on it. “Thank you, Metroplex.” 

Ultra Magnus stood behind Blaster who was monitoring the computers for the Decepticons. “They’re coming.” Blaster announced. “And they got something big. Do we even have anything to take that down?” Ultra Magnus looked worried. “If we do, I don’t know about it.” Rodimus Prime walked in. “Do we have bots at their stations?” “Yeah,” Ultra Magnus answered. “Why are you alone? Where is Elita?” “She looked like she was on to something and ran off.” Ultra Magnus paced. “And you let her go?” Rodimus put his arms up. “Like I have the leg power to run after her.” Ultra Magnus ran out of the room in search of Elita One. “Keep an eye out, Blaster. Let us know when the Decepticons reach Cybertron’s orbit.”  
Outside, the Autobots waited for the Decepticons. “They seem to be landing near the Crystal City ruins.” Blaster said over the radio. “That gives us at least an hour and a half, depending on how fast they move.” Springer said. “If they got that massive weapon with them, we’ll be able to see them coming from miles away.” Arcee added. Ultra Magnus returned with no luck in finding Elita One. “I hate it when she does this.” “Don’t let it bother you, Magnus. You know what she’s like.” Rodimus said as he readied his weapon. Ultra Magnus seemed to be calm, but in his voice, everyone could tell he was angry. “I was told to watch over her, Rodimus. Even if Optimus isn’t here anymore, I’m still going to honor his request.” “You boys done?” Arcee said. “Because the Decepticons are here.”

Galvatron led the way into Iacon with the giant Unicron floating behind them. “It’s been so long since I’ve been here.” Unicron said as he observed the planet. “It looks really different.” “You can observe later.” Galvatron said. “Right now our focus is destroying the Autobots.”  
The Decepticons came charging in with canon blasts and gun fire all around the Autobots. When they got the chance, the Autobots would look up at the giant bot hovering over the city. “Who is that?” Bumblebee shouted. Jazz came running beside him. “I’ve seen him before! Back in the Hall of Records archives, that’s Unicron and from what I’ve read, this guy is bad news.” “Delightful.” Ultra Magnus said sarcastically. “What do we do?” Arcee asked. Rodimus Prime looked left to right, front to back f]or anything that might help them. “Someone take place behind those machine guns.” He pointed. “Fire at Unicron. Also, we have to get the Matrix back from Galvatron.” Rodimus looked to Bumblebee. “That’s where you come in, Bee. You are smaller and sneakier enough to pull that off. Take Arcee with you. Be careful!” Rodimus looked around again. There was still no sign of Elita One.

Back underground, Elita One was still trapped inside Metroplex. Overhead she heard the booms of battle. “The Decepticons are here.” She said. “How do we get out of here?” Metroplex started to vibrate. “Move to the far wall, or else you will be crushed.” Elita One moved quickly and to her surprise, the room started shifting. Metroplex started to change into his bi-pedal form which when finished, stood one hundred feet tall. A perfect match to take on Unicron. The floor under Elita One’s feet began to rise up into an opening in the ceiling. Adjusting to the light, everything came into view. She was standing on Metroplex’s broad shoulder. Looking to her left, she saw Metroplex’s face. His ginormous head smiled at her then went serious. “Let’s go.” Elita One nodded and the two stomped their way to the others.  
Galvatron looked onto the battle. His Decepticons destroyed countless Autobots while Unicron blasted at the city. He took the pleasure of killing a few Autobots himself. Suddenly, Galvatron took a hit from his side and fell over. Looking up, he saw his attackers. Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus and Springer. “Rodimus Prime,” He smiled. “You live. You sure don’t go down easy.” “Neither do you, Galvatron.” Rodimus spat. Galvatron got up. “Then let’s finish this.” Rodimus and the other Autobots fired at Galvatron while he fired his own canons at them. Standing off in the distance, Bumblebee and Arcee took their positions. “We can’t get to him when he’s in alt-mode, Rodimus.” Bumblebee said over the radio. “You have to get him to change back!” Rodimus hid behind a wall. “How the hell do we do that?” Ultra Magnus shrugged. “Convince him?” Rodimus looked at took a deep breath. “Galvatron!” He yelled out. “If you were half the bot you say you are, you wouldn’t fight in your alt-mode!” “Good thinking.” Springer whispered. Rodimus moved out from behind the wall and spread his arms. “Don’t fight like a coward!” Galvatron seemed to be listening to his words because when he changed back to his bot form, he had a very angry look. “I am no coward!” He yelled and fired at him. Just then, everything started to shake. Autobot and Decepticon stopped and stared at the massive bot coming their way. “Who the hell is that?” One Decepticon questioned. Ultra Magnus zoomed in on the giant bot and noticed Elita One standing on its shoulder. “It’s Elita!”  
Metroplex brought his hand up and Elita One jumped into it. He set her down next to Rodimus Prime. “Where the hell were you?” Ultra Magnus asked furiously. “And who is that?” “Calm down, Magnus.” Elita One said. “I was off getting help. This bad boy here is Metroplex.” Metroplex did not stay for the introduction. He went off in search of Unicron. Elita One could tell they were all confused. “Long story, I’ll tell you later.” The battle continued. “We need to get the Matrix from Galvatron.” Ultra Magnus informed. “We have Arcee and Bumblebee on each side ready to attack.” Elita One looked around. “I got a better idea.” She said and took off. “Keep shooting!” Ultra Magnus got angry again and Rodimus noticed. “Drop it, Magnus. You can yell at her later.”  
Elita One moved in closer to Galvatron, hiding behind walls and rubble. Over the radio, she called for a bot. “Mirage, do you copy?” After a few seconds, Mirage replied. “Yeah, I’m here.” Mirage was a bot who could project images that weren’t really there to confuse his opponents. “I need your help.” Elita One said. “I’m by Galvatron. I need a distraction to get the Matrix back.” “On my way, sweetheart.” Mirage was a charmer.  
A few moments later, Mirage arrived. “What do you need me to do?” “I need you to make multiple copies of me to confuse Galvatron. Them I’m going to get the Matrix.” Mirage looked at her. “You know he’s going to shoot all of them, right?” Elita One nodded. “That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Mirage admired her bravery. “Alright then. Here we go.”  
Elita One popped out from behind the wall and in front of Galvatron. “I was wondering when you would show up.” He said annoyingly. Rodimus and Ultra Magnus saw what she was doing and were going to stop her when they both heard her voice over the radio. “Don’t move.” They crouched back down and watched. “You want to destroy me, Galvatron?” She taunted. Galvatron gritted his teeth. “Always.” Elita One pulled out her gun. “Then you’ll have to destroy all of me!” Mirage then made multiples of Elita One and they all scrambled around. Galvatron was furious. “I hate playing your stupid games!” As expected, Galvatron started shooting at every projection. Elita One got closer and was finally behind him. Quickly, she snagged the Matrix, but before she could run away, she was stabbed in the back and through her chest. She yelled out in pain and Galvatron turned around. “Good work, Cyclonus.” He smiled. Mustering the last bit of strength, Elita One threw the Matrix in the air where Bumblebee caught it. Looking behind him, Galvatron seen the Autobots charging at them. “Fall back!” He said and he and Cyclonus went to the other side of Iacon.  
“Elita!” Ultra Magnus screamed. He caught her before she fell to the ground. She was limp in his arms but still alive. “Look at me, Elita.” Ultra Magnus grabbed her head and looked her in the eyes. They were faint. Elita One then mumbled something but it was hard to understand her. “What?” Ultra Magnus asked. Again, she mumbled. “Let…me…go” Elita One tried to stand up. “Take it easy, Elita. First Aid is on his way.” Elita One’s eyes started to flicker the violet colour they were when she was under the control of the Decepticons. “I said let me go!” Elita One threw Ultra Magnus off of her and stood up. She snatched the Matrix from Bumblebee and ran towards Metroplex. “What just happened?” Springer asked. “The Dark Energon.” Rodimus said. “It must be giving her strength. We need to watch her. If she’s attacking Autobots, I’ll deal with it.”  
Elita One finally caught up with Metroplex who was in hand to hand combat with Unicron. “Metroplex!” She tried to yell as loud as she could but he could not hear her. She started to climb her way up to him. Finally, she reached his shoulder with the Matrix in hand. Metroplex told her before they arrived to Iacon that the Matrix will return Unicron to his prison state. “Metroplex,” She huffed. The Dark Energon was wearing off and she started to feel the pain in her chest again. “I have the Matrix.” “Good. Release it towards his chest.” Unicron’s punch connected with Metroplex’s face and he stumbled. Elita One was about to release the Matrix when she ejected from Metroplex’s shoulder and towards Unicron’s face. Down below, Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, Springer and many others watched as Elita One flew into Unicron’s mouth.  
“No!” Rodimus Prime yelled. The Autobots didn’t know what to do. Unicron smiled. “All is lost, Autobots.” Unicron looked to be charging his primary weapon. “You will bow down to the Decepticons. You all will bow down to…” Unicron stopped. Everyone watched as Unicron dropped his weapon. He looked worried. “What’s wrong?” Arcee asked. “He looks like he’s going to be sick.” Springer added. Unicron started grabbing at his chest and screamed out in agony. “Find shelter now!” Metroplex commanded. The Autobots scurried around to find cover but also somewhere where they could see what was about to unfold. Unicron tried to flee by rising up to the sky. He was in Cybertron’s atmosphere when he suddenly came to a halt. After being motionless for a moment, Unicron exploded in a millions pieces. Galvatron watched as his best weapon was destroyed. He knew without Unicron, they would stand no chance against the Autobots. He needed to regroup. “Decepticons, retreat!” And like that, they were gone.  
Iacon was a complete mess. Everything was almost destroyed. Looking up, Jazz noticed something falling from the sky. Being the tallest, Metroplex caught it in his hand and set it down carefully. It was Elita One. “First Aid!” Ultra Magnus yelled. First Aid arrived and looked her over, Perceptor next to him. “She’s alive but barely hanging on. We need to go now!” 

In the medical room, Elita One lay motionless and was hooked up to machines. First Aid and Perceptor were the only two bots allowed in on Rodimus Prime’s orders to prevent crowds. First Aid was the first to come out of the room. Ultra Magnus, Rodimus Prime, Bumblebee and Jazz waited for news. “She’s in critical condition. Perceptor says her life percentage right now is at thirty-seven percent and depleting.” Ultra Magnus put his hands on his head. “But she’ll pull through right?” Bumblebee said, trying to lighten the situation. “It’s Elita One, she always pulls through.” The other Autobots looked at him. “I don’t think so, buddy.” Rodimus said. “I think this is it.” Grimlock came around the corner. “Me, Grimlock heard Elita One was hurt. Me want to see Elita One.” First Aid looked to Rodimus and he nodded the okay. “Is there anything we can do?” Ultra Magnus pleaded. “Clean Energon would help. But where are you going to find that without the AllSpark?” Everyone was silent. “I talked to Metroplex.” First Aid said. “He said their plan was to use the Matrix and return Unicron to his original state. But it failed when Elita One fell into his mouth.” “But that doesn’t explain why Unicron exploded.” Jazz pointed out. “What caused that?” “Metroplex said that while she was inside Unicron, Elita One must have contacted the Matrix directly with his Spark, causing him to surge and explode. The Matrix created a barrier around her therefore wasn’t affected by the blast.” “Thank Primus for that.” Ultra Magnus said. Another rush of silence overcame the hallway. They were going to lose a caring bot, a loyal being and a wonderful friend.


	16. Part 16

Back on Moon Base One, the Decepticons returned. Galvatron was furious that, once again, they did not succeed in what was supposed to be done years ago. He was angrier at Elita One for spoiling all his plans every time. “Why won’t she die!” He screamed. “Not only did she destroy Unicron, she took my Matrix with her!” “Just get it back.” One Decepticon called out. Galvatron spun around and shot him in the chest. Instantly, he was dead. “Anybody else want to chime in?” He yelled. There was silence. “Good.” “Galvatron!” Called Shockwave. “We have something you may like.” Galvatron sat in his chair. “What could you possibly have that would make me happy?” “Frenzy and Rumble noticed something on the radar. They called me to analyze and we believe we have found the AllSpark.” Galvatron perked up. “You what?” Shockwave proceeded to show him his findings. “All signs point to it.” “Good job, Shockwave.” Galvatron said. “We leave in the morning.”

Deep in the vastness of space, a lonely ship drifted. This was no ordinary ship. It was the ship that carried the perished Autobots from pervious battles. It floated for days without course until it floated into an asteroid field where it was smashed and beaten countlessly by small and large space rocks. Finally, the ship took its toll and fell apart, leaving its occupants to drift into blackness.   
Then something unexpected happened. Tiny blue fragments found these lifeless Autobots and attached themselves to their bodies. They started to glow and within minutes, the Autobots were brought back to life.

Optimus Prime looked around. Where was he? What had happened? He saw Ironhide next to him. They both looked confused. Then more bots started to be revived. Ratchet, Prowl, Cliffjumper and Hound. “What’s going on?” Cliffjumper asked. “Last thing I remember we were battling the Decepticons.” “Last thing I remember was seeing Elita One.” Optimus said. Ratchet noticed the fragments and picked one up. He looked down at his body and then everyone else. “This seems to be the cause of our revival.” He said. “The pieces seemed to be from an old bot.” Optimus grabbed a fragment as well. “There are traces of the Matrix on here.” He looked to his Autobots. “We need to get back to Cybertron. Find out what’s going on.” The Autobots nodded and set a course to return home. Optimus knew he had died. Seeing Elita One’s face just before he perished told him that he did. He was thankful to be alive again and hoped he wasn’t dreaming. He couldn’t wait to see his beloved Elita One again.

It was well into the night when the Autobots finished cleaning the streets from the earlier battle. Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus were carrying a large chunk of wall to a scrap yard. “That should be the last of the walls.” Ultra Magnus said. “We could always use them for cover later on.” Rodimus dropped his side down without a care. “ Man, I’m sick of fighting. Too many of us has either died or is dying because of this war.” Ultra Magnus didn’t say anything. After a moment, Rodimus spoke again. “We should get a memorial ready for Elita once she passes.” “Don’t say that!” Ultra Magnus spat. “She’ll pull through this! Don’t talk about her like she’s already dead.” Rodimus was taken back. “C’mon, Magnus. Be realistic. She was stabbed right through her chest. She’s lucky to have survived this long.” Ultra Magnus started kicking random debris in his frustration. He was angry and Rodimus saw it. “I promised I would keep her safe.” Rodimus started cleaning the street again. “Yeah, you kept a real good eye on her.” He said. His tone was hinting at something that probably came up in conversation before. Ultra Magnus turned around and looked at Rodimus. “What are you implying, Rodimus?” “Hmm?” Rodimus turned to face him. “Oh, nothing. The amount of time you spent with her over the years, you can’t deny that something happened between the two of you.” Ultra Magnus was shocked. Did that really just come out of Rodimus’s mouth? “I can’t believe you just said that. You know that’s not true!” “How?” Rodimus shouted. “You were always the one by her side, the one who went down to their base and always the one to defend her.” “She loved Optimus! You know that!” “You loved her too! She never felt love for you. You were just her friend. Someone who she could cry to when she was troubled.” Ultra Magnus squeezed his hands into fists. “Shut up, Hot Rod.” He warned. Ultra Magnus always called him ‘Hot Rod’ when he was irritated or angry. “What are you going to do, Magnus? Hit me?” Ultra Magnus said nothing. Rodimus then shoved Ultra Magnus, who stumbled backwards. Once he was steady again, Ultra Magnus lunged at Rodimus Prime and started beating on him. The two fought each other for a long time when something caught their attention. A loud thump came from the distance and they stopped fighting. The scurried to cover and checked their weapons. “Decepticons?” Ultra Magnus asked. “Could be.” Rodimus answered. Together, they moved to the sound. Without words, Rodimus motioned for Ultra Magnus to go on one side of the street while he went the other way. Ultra Magnus peeked around the corner and saw dark figures moving to their location. “I see them.” He said quietly over the radio. “How many?” Rodimus replied. “I see six.” Ultra Magnus leaned back against the wall he was behind. “Hey, Magnus?” Rodimus said. He sounded ashamed. “I’m sorry for what I said.” Ultra Magnus laughed a little. “Thanks, Rodimus.” The strange group got closer and they were able to hear them. “How long were we gone for?” One said. “Sure didn’t look like thins last I seen.” Rodimus looked at Ultra Magnus and they both nodded. They jumped out from their cover and confronted the group. “That’s far enough Decepticons.” Rodimus and Ultra Magnus were stunned at who was standing in front of them. They weren’t Decepticons at all. They were Autobots.

Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus dropped their weapons and tried to comprehend what they were seeing. Optimus Prime and the other recently deceased Autobots stood before them. “Magnus,” Rodimus stuttered. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Ultra Magnus nodded slowly but couldn’t say anything. “Rodimus. Ultra Magnus.” Optimus said as he moved forward. Rodimus and Ultra Magnus moved back. They felt scared. Optimus understood their reactions. “Okay, we know this is a strange situation. We don’t know how we were revived, but Ratchet believes it has to do with these fragments floating in space.” He held them out in his hand. Slowly, Rodimus approached him and looked at the fragments. He picked some up. “Perceptor could look at them more closely and find the cause of your revival.” Ultra Magnus came up to the other Autobots and poked each one to make sure they were real. Ironhide gave him a dirty look. Rodimus Prime smiled widely. “Wow,” He said. “I can’t believe you guys are back. This is amazing.” He motioned everyone to follow him. “Everyone will love this.” Optimus and the other Autobots followed Rodimus and Ultra Magnus to the Hall of Records. He couldn’t wait to see Elita One.  
Inside the Hall of Records, the remaining Autobots were overwhelmed with joy and confusion. Perceptor approached Ratchet and shook his hand. “It’s great to see you again, Ratchet. I’m glad you’re back.” “Likewise.” Ratchet said with a smile. Everyone was getting reacquainted with one another. Everyone but Optimus Prime. He was looking around the main hall for his beloved. “Ultra Magnus,” He said. “Where is Elita?” Ultra Magnus put his head down. “Optimus, there is something you need to know.” Hearing Ultra Magnus’s tone, Optimus grew fearful. “Magnus, I asked where Elita One was.” Ultra Magnus sighed then walked down the hall where Elita One was stationed.   
They reached the medical room and stopped at the door. “She is in here.” Ultra Magnus said. Optimus opened the door and scanned the room. His eyes finally came across Elita One, who was lying on a table hooked up to countless machines. First Aid was by her side, checking her every hour for any signs of improvement. “Optimus?” He question. Optimus ignored him and rushed to her side. “Elita? Oh, no.” Ultra Magnus stood next to First Aid. “She was stabbed in the back trying to get the Matrix back from Galvatron.” Optimus was confused. “Galvatron?” Ultra Magnus forgot that Optimus didn’t know what happened with the Decepticons and proceeded to explain. Optimus’s attention went back to Elita One. He held her hand. “Her life expectancy has dropped significantly from thirty-seven percent to twelve percent since you last came to check up.” First Aid spoke up. On the inside, Optimus felt like he was dying again. “What does she need?” He asked. “Pure clean Energon would be a great start. She’s still tainted from the Dark Energon. But again, no AllSpark, no clean Energon.” “Leave.” Optimus said forcefully. Ultra Magnus and First Aid left the room but didn’t go far. Optimus squeezed her hand. “Please, Elita. I’m back now. You have to pull through this.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead. “I love you. I’ve come back to you. Now, come back to me.”

Elita One’s eyes stuttered open. She was lying on a table. Looking around, she noticed that she and the table were the only things around. “Rodimus?” She called out hoarsely. Where am I? She thought. Everything around her was white. Was she in a room? There were no doors. She looked over the table, hoping there would be a floor. She wasn’t sure. “Is anybody here? Magnus? Arcee? Grimlock?” She decided to try her luck and get off the table. Slowly, she swung her legs over the edge. She had a firm grip on the table just in case. Closing her eyes, Elita One’s feet landed on a hard surface. There was a floor. Letting go, she started walking forward. There was no sense of direction in a place engulfed by blankness.

Elita One walked for what felt like forever. Eventually, her surroundings started to take a form. Vibrant colours and buildings came into view. Bots walked around her. This was Iacon many, many years ago. “What’s going on?” She thought she had said to herself, but little did she know, someone was listening. “It’s beautiful isn’t it? The days before the war.” Elita One spun around to see who was behind her. Her eyes widened. “Alpha Trion?” Alpha Trion stood straight with his hands behind his back, just like he used to. Elita One put it all together. “I’m dead, aren’t I?” Alpha Trion moved forward towards her and motioned her to walk with him. “No dear, you’re not dead. Not yet at least.” That didn’t make Elita One feel any better. “You are merely in your subconscious mind.” Alpha Trion continued. Elita One was silent. She looked around the city she loved. The bar that her friends would go to, the offices buildings and the Hall of Records all stood before her. She stopped in front of the Hall of Records and looked it over. Then she turned to Alpha Trion. “Did it hurt? You know…dying?” Alpha Trion smiled. “For me, not so much. When Shockwave busted the door, he shot off his gun so fast I barely felt a thing.” Elita One thought back to her injury. She remembered great pain in her chest and then blacking out. She was slowly dying. This was worse. “I’m sure they are trying everything they can to make sure you survive.” Alpha Trion said. Elita One bowed her head. “If they couldn’t save Optimus, how are they going to save me?” Just then, three bots emerged from the distance. Elita One couldn’t believe who she saw. “Hey, Elita!” Chromia, Firestar, and Firefly all said. Elita One ran to them and hugged them all. “I’m so sorry you guys.” She said. “You’re all here because of me.” “Its okay, Elita.” Firefly said. “We’re fire. We are at peace now.” Elita One became confused. Everyone she loved was here. Everyone but Optimus Prime. “Alpha Trion?” She asked. “How is it possible that I can see all of you?” “We chose to present ourselves to you. So you wouldn’t feel alone here.” Wouldn’t feel alone here. Elita One replayed. She couldn’t help but feel alone. Even in the comfort of her friends, she missed Optimus the most. Why wouldn’t he show himself like the others? Was it too hard for him to see her right now, knowing she would be soon joining them in the afterlife? She looked at everyone and everything around her. If she let go, she would be surrounded by everyone and live, more less, in the city that once was. Or she could keep fighting and return to her real self and be surrounded by war. “What should I do?” She said. Just then, Elita One felt a strange feeling in her hand. Looking down, she noticed another hand, but transparent, hovering over hers. It was the hand of Optimus Prime. Elita One stared at it. Suddenly, something clicked in her brain circuits. The reason Optimus Prime couldn’t show himself, was because he wasn’t there. Somehow, he wasn’t dead. Elita One looked to Alpha Trion, who wore his reassuring smile. “I think you have your answer.” Everything started fading away. The buildings, the homes, even her friends. “No, wait!” She said as she stretched out her arms. Looking up, she saw a massive black cube in the sky. That cube. It seems familiar. Alpha Trion’s voiced echoed in the distance. “It should seem familiar.” He said. “You ejected it.” Then everything came together. That cube Rodimus seen was the AllSpark. If he seen it, then it must be close to Cybertron and if it was close to Cybertron, then the Decepticons would stop at nothing to get it first. “The book will show you all you need to know.” Alpha Trion’s voice trailed off and then everything was blank again. How was she supposed to get back to tell everyone about the AllSpark?

Back in reality, Optimus Prime sat next to the motionless Elita One. He prayed that she would pull through and come back to him. He looked up to the monitor and saw the faint lines across the screen. He felt helpless. The only thing he can do was stay by her side. First Aid stayed close as well, checking her vitals every so often. Ratchet came in a couple times to look over her wounds. He repaired the hole in her back and chest, but couldn’t do much more.  
Under Optimus’s hand, Elita One’s fingers twitched. Optimus thought he was hallucinating but then her whole body started to move. “Elita?” He said. First Aid popped up. “What’s going on?” “Her hand moved.” Optimus informed. Both Optimus and First Aid looked to the monitor. The twelve percent that stayed steady for the last while went up to thirteen. Optimus was wide eyed and excited. “Elita, come back.” A faint noise came from Elita One’s mouth. “She’s trying to speak!” First Aid shouted. Optimus moved to Elita One’s face. Her voice was a low whisper and Optimus could barely hear her. All…sss. Optimus was trying to figure out what she was trying to say. Park. Alpha. Off…ice. Cov…nant. She went silent again. Backing up, Optimus stood blankly. What does she mean? Optimus thought. First Aid left to call Rodimus and Ultra Magnus. Then it all came together. AllSpark. Alpha Trion’s office. The Covenant. That special book Alpha Trion kept would show where the All Spark was located. Optimus ran out of the room and down the hall, passing Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. “Optimus, where are you going?” Rodimus asked. Still running, all he shouted was “Don’t leave her side until I return!”   
Optimus busted into Alpha Trion’s old office. It was cluttered with paper, dusty books and an upturned desk. The walls were bare and cracked. He looked around. Book after book he searched for the Covenant. No luck. “Damn it, Elita.” He cursed. Where did she hide it? Getting frustrated, Optimus slammed his fist against the wall. When he looked down, he noticed a hole. He looked inside and noticed something. He pulled it out. It was the Covenant. Quickly, he opened it up and skimmed through the pages. The book was blank and said nothing. What was the point of even looking for answers here? Optimus held it in his hands. After a moment, the pages started to fill with faint words and drawings. Optimus’s eyes observed what the book had to say. There will be a battle. The AllSpark will be its prize. Bring the AllSpark back to Cybertron and everything will be restored. Coordinates appeared on the next page. Optimus scanned them into his brain circuits. “A battle.” He said. Of course the Decepticons weren’t going to make this an easy task. Before closing the book, Optimus noticed something else appear. Hurry Optimus Prime. She’s fading fast.  
Rushing down the hall again, Optimus returned to the medical room. Rodimus, First Aid and Ultra Magnus stood around Elita One. “She’s taken a turn for the worse.” First Aid announced. “She was thirteen percent when you left and now she’s down to ten percent.” Acting fast, Optimus looked to Rodimus and Ultra Magnus. “I know where we can find the AllSpark but we need to go now. Get me a ship and every one of the Autobots.” The two rushed out the door. “First Aid, you stay here and watch over her. I’ll send Grimlock and the other Dinobots to cover you and Elita from the Decepticons. Keep her alive, I’ll be back with the All Spark.” Optimus ran out the door and to the main hall. First Aid sighed and looked hopeless at Elita One. 

The Decepticons floated in their ship on the way towards the AllSpark. It was located far, but not too far, from Cybertron on a deserted planet named Char. Char was a dead pile of rock and lava. The heat was intense but tolerable. “We’re approaching the planet now, Galvatron.” Soundwave announced. Galvatron wore a smile. He was pleased to be so close to obtaining the AllSpark and controlling Cybertron. He decided that he would give the remaining Autobots a choice. If they wanted to live, they would obey his commands. If they chose otherwise, he would kill them.  
The planet came into view. Galvatron was confused. “Shockwave,” He said. “I thought you said this planet was a barren wasteland.” The planet that Galvatron was looking upon was surrounded by what Earth was covered with. Grass. Also on the surface, water ran through a valley below a volcano. Shockwave observed the surroundings as well. He was also confused. “I am sure this is the planet Char. This is where the directions took us.” The Decepticons strode onto the planet’s surface. The temperature was pleasant and the air was clean. Shockwave pushed buttons on a handheld device, trying to figure out what had happened to the planet. Finally, he revealed his findings. “We are on the planet Char and the AllSpark is here. The AllSpark is the cause of all this.” The AllSpark restored this planet to its original state before it was known for its molten rock and extreme temperatures. Now, it was more crucial for Galvatron to find the AllSpark. With it he can restore Cybertron to a livable state and rule it his way. There would be no Autobots to ruin his plans and especially, no Optimus Prime and Elita One. “Then what are we waiting for?” Galvatron commanded. “Start looking for the AllSpark.”


	17. Part 17

Galvatron and the Decepticons searched for hours looking for the AllSpark. Finally their travels took them to a massive volcano. The AllSpark sat in the middle of a large open green valley, giving the planet its life. Galvatron’s eyes lit up with excitement. “All we have to do is get the AllSpark into orbit and direct it towards Cybertron.” Shockwave informed. Galvatron and the others moved forward to the AllSpark when an explosion went off to the right of them. “What’s going on!” Galvatron demanded. Everyone turned around and saw Autobots behind them, Optimus Prime leading the way. “Optimus Prime?” Galvatron said in disbelief. “How can this be? You died, I killed you!” “Fate had other plans, Galvatron. Or should I say, Megatron.” Galvatron gritted his teeth. “I will not have you Autobots ruin this for me! Not this time! Decepticons, charge!”  
Each side took on one another. Some Decepticons ganged up on unsuspecting Autobots to gain the advantage. Rodimus was locked with Barricade in a fist fight. “Give up, Autobot. We won’t lose this time.” Punch after punch, they both connected. Barricade’s foot swept under Rodimus’s legs and caught him off guard. Rodimus fell with a thud and found himself face to face with the barrel of Barricade’s gun. Barricade smiled sinfully as he readied the weapon. Just before he could shot it off, Barricade froze and the light in his eyes vanished. When Barricade fell to the ground, Rodimus saw who saved him. “You Alright, buddy?” Ultra Magnus said as he stretched out his arm to help up his friend up. “Yeah, thanks man.” Rodimus was grateful. “Come on!” Ultra Magnus moved towards the other Autobots in their battles. “We need to help them!” 

Back on Cybertron, First Aid and the Dinobots watched over Elita One. First Aid looked nervous and was jumpy. “Why First Aid look so scared?” Grimlock asked. “Sorry, Grimlock,” First Aid said. “Optimus put me in charge in keeping Elita alive and I can’t help but feel like something is coming.” As if on cue, a rumble erupted from outside. First Aid ran to the computer and flicked on the camera outside. There was smoke on Iacon’s streets and fires burning. Coming into view, five Decepticons emerged. The Dinobots growled with rage and were ready to defend the city and Elita One. “Be careful, guys. Those Decepticons are bad news.” First Aid informed. The Dinobots rushed outside.  
Grimlock led the way and met up with the Decepticons. “Decepticons don’t belong here!” Snarl shouted. Standing before them were Breakdown, Drag Strip, Wildrider, Dead End and finally, Motormaster. “We’re here to take over Iacon for Galvatron.” Breakdown yelled. “When he returns with the AllSpark, he will rule this planet!” Wildrider finished. The Dinobots roared. They were ready for battle. “Me, Grimlock, will not let that happen!” Every Decepticon smiled then started to shift. They were combining into one large form. The Dinobots watched as the five Decepticons morphed into Menasor. Grimlock transformed into his bot mode, along with the others. From inside the Hall of Records, First Aid watched the screen. “Oh, boy. This is bad.”

The battle on Char still raged. By now, the Autobots and Decepticons were evenly matched. Arcee and Springer were taking on Soundwave and Shockwave by a river the AllSpark had manifested on the planet. Being slender, Arcee had managed to dodge the majority of Soundwave’s punches and blasts from his gun. Springer on the other hand, was broader and had a harder time getting away from Shockwave. Every now and then, a shot from his own weapon would connect. “This isn’t working, Arcee.” Springer said. “We need to come up with a plan.” “What do you suggest?” Arcee asked while keeping Soundwave at bay. Springer looked around and noticed the water. “Try and get Soundwave into the water. I’ll do the same with Shockwave.” Arcee was confused but lured Soundwave towards the river. “Come on, Soundwave! Come and get me!” Soundwave charged and shot at her. Arcee shot her weapon as well to wear him down. He looked like he was getting tired. Shockwave however, did not. Getting Shockwave would be a difficult task, but it had to be done. Shockwave transformed into his alt-mode and blasted his cannon at Springer. Springer tried to dodge but couldn’t fully get out of the way. He was hit in the leg and let out a scream. “Springer!” Arcee shouted with concern. “I’m fine!” Springer reassured her. Arcee and Springer were at the river’s edge when Shockwave and Soundwave closed in. They both put up their guns. “Good bye, Autobots.” Arcee looked to Springer who nodded to her. Arcee then understood what Springer was planning. Suddenly, Springer and Arcee lunged, grabbed their enemies and threw them into the water. The Decepticons were taken off guard and before they knew what was going on, they saw Springer and Arcee throw electric bombs into the water. The Decepticons were electrocuted and their circuits malfunctioned. They fell under the waves and didn’t resurface. Arcee and Springer looked at each other and smiled. Springer grabbed her and kissed her. “Nice going, babe.” If Arcee had the ability to blush, she would.

Menasor set off blasts around the city, destroying it more than it was before. Grimlock swung his sword at Menasor’s legs. Swoop had transformed back into his alt-form and attacked him from the sky. “Foolish creatures!” Menasor boomed. “You won’t defeat me!” Menasor had a point. Even Grimlock knew that and he wasn’t that smart. Watching from inside, First Aid was terrified. “What are we going to do? We need serious help.” Hearing the plea, another thud came from outside. Metroplex was approaching the fight. He shot a blast from the cannon on top of his shoulder. The discharge from the cannon hit close to Menasor and the combiner fell apart, exposing the five Decepticons. The Dinobots charged at each one and finished them off. Grimlock stood over his deceased Decepticon. “Metroplex and Dinobots do good!” He announced. Over the radio waves, First Aid’s voice rang out. “Yeah, but with a terrible cost. You knocked out the power…”

Optimus Prime stood before his old enemy. They stared each other down for a while, each waiting for one to make the first move. “If it isn’t you who is ruining my plans, it’s your poor excuse for a girlfriend.” Galvatron taunted. He knew how to push Optimus’s buttons. Optimus gripped his gun tighter. Galvatron smiled. “Am I hitting a nerve?” Optimus had enough. He shot his gun and the two were engaged in battle. One hitting the other over and over again. Nothing much to inflict a whole lot of damage, just enough to slow them down a bit. “You will never win, Galvatron. Not while I’m around.” “Then I would just have to kill you again won’t I?” The next shots from their guns knocked each other’s weapons free from their hands. They were disarmed, but that didn’t stop them. They punched and kicked each other countlessly. Smiling, Galvatron made a weapon appear in his hand. It was a mace. Optimus noticed and made his own weapon appear as well. “Two can play this game.” He said. Optimus swung his axe towards Galvatron. Galvatron ducked and swung the mace at Optimus. It hit him in the face and Optimus fell to his knees. Taking advantage, Galvatron continued to beat on Optimus. The Autobots, after defeating every Decepticon, surrounded them. “Optimus!” Bumblebee shouted. He was making his way to aid his leader when Rodimus stopped him. “This is their fight, Bee. Not yours.”   
Galvatron stood over Optimus Prime who was motionless. “One more should do you.” He said as he raised his mace. Galvatron swung the weapon down, but at the last second, Optimus spun around and swung his axe at Galvatron’s legs. Galvatron yelled in pain as his legs were disconnected from his body. Optimus went at him again and chopped off his arms. Once they were gone, he punched him in the face again and again. Then he stopped. Optimus grabbed his gun and stood over Galvatron who was barely alive. Galvatron looked up at his old foe. "Are you going to kill me, Optimus?” He said weakly. “Yes.” Optimus replied flatly. Galvatron chuckled and a smile came across his face. “Optimus Prime, valiant leader of the Autobots who stand for peace, murderous? In the end, were you and I ever really so different?” Optimus stood tall and showed no fear or resentment in what he was about to do. “We were different, Galvatron. You killed for pleasure and power. Me?” Optimus rose his gun and blasted it in Galvatron’s face. Once and for all, Galvatron was defeated. Optimus lowered the gun. “I kill for revenge.” 

The Autobots joined their leader in the middle of the valley. Optimus and his friends were victorious over the Decepticons after so many long years of war. Everyone smiled and rejoiced, then over everybody’s radio waves, First Aid’s panicked voice rang through. “Optimus! We have a major problem!” “What is it, First Aid?” Optimus didn’t like where this was going. “The Stunticons invaded Iacon in your absence and morphed into Menasor. The Dinobots and Metroplex succeeded in destroying him, but the blast from Metroplex’s canon knocked out the power.” Optimus fell to his knees. Shock coursed through his entire body. “Elita? Is she…” He couldn’t finish his sentence. “A back-up generator kicked in, but it’s not enough. She’s at nine percent and declining.” Optimus had to act fast. He looked to his Autobots who wore sad expressions. “We need to get the AllSpark back to Cybertron, now!” Rodimus was baffled. “With all due respect, Optimus, but how are we supposed to do that? The cube is massive. It will take forever for it to reach Cybertron.” “I think we can help with that.” Perceptor and Wheeljack stepped forward. They were holding rockets. “Perceptor and I designed these rockets to push and direct the AllSpark back to Cybertron.” They proceeded to attach the rockets to the AllSpark. First Aid’s voice chimed through again. “Eight percent.” Optimus was growing impatient. For once in a long time, he didn’t care for anything but Elita One. He needed her to live. He would be lost without her. After all they had to endure to be together, would be wasted if she died.  
“Okay, we’re ready to launch.” Perceptor said. He pushed a button on the control pad. The rockets flared up and made a thunderous sound. The AllSpark rose from the ground and made its way to the sky. Suddenly, the rockets started to sputter and the AllSpark was descending back to the surface. “No!” Optimus shouted. He, Ultra Magnus, Rodimus, Ironhide and the others ran under it and tried to hold it up in the air while Perceptor and Wheeljack quickly repaired the rockets. The weight of the AllSpark was unbearable. “Seven percent.” Optimus had to hold on. He couldn’t let Elita One down. “Got it!” Wheeljack yelled. The AllSpark was again back on its way to space. “Six percent, er, five percent.” “Everyone back to the ship!” Optimus commanded. The Autobots ran back to the ship and boarded. “Four percent.” Optimus didn’t want to hear anymore of First Aid’s updates, but he couldn’t help himself. The ship roared to life and rose behind the AllSpark. They were almost out of Char’s atmosphere. “Three percent.” The AllSpark stopped for a second and then the rockets burst with such force that it was out of the Autobots sight and on its way to Cybertron. “Two percent.” Optimus closed his eyes. “Come on.” He said in a low voice. “This can’t happen. You can’t leave me.” “One percent.”

Elita One opened her eyes. She looked around and was confused. Her surroundings were very different. This wasn’t the medical room. Everything was…new. New machines, new computers, new walls. Looking around again, she noticed that she was alone. Where is everyone? She thought. Swinging her legs off the table, she stumbled to the door. She peered out. “Magnus? Arcee? Anybody?” No one responded. Elita One walked out into the hallway. Looking out a window, she noticed it was dark. But the darkness seemed strange this time. There were lights shining that haven’t shone in at least three million years. “What the hell is going on?” Picking up her pace, Elita One made her way to the roof of the Hall of Records. She gasped at the sight she saw below her. Iacon was restored. The city looked like it did before any whispers of war. Looking out into the distance, she saw Crystal City. It’s towers twinkling under the light of the moons and the stars. Cybertron was back and more beautiful. She stood there taking it all in when she heard the sound of somebody behind her. Elita One turned and saw Optimus Prime standing there with a smile across his face. Elita One’s eyes gleamed with joy and confusion. They approached each other. “Optimus?” Optimus put his hands on Elita One’s face. Elita One closed her eyes and took in his touch. “Is this real?” Elita One asked. “Yes.” Optimus answered. “We located the AllSpark and brought it back home. It brought Cybertron back to life.” The two stood closer. “The Decepticons. Where are they?” “Defeated.” Optimus informed. “The war is over.” Elita One still had questions. “What about you? You died, I seen it.” Optimus smiled. “When you connected the Matrix of Leadership with Unicron’s Spark, it exploded him. Fragments of the Matrix found us floating in space and revived us.” Elita One was excited. “The others? They live?” Optimus nodded. Elita One tilted her head back. She was relieved that everything had gone, almost, back to normal. Fireworks started going off in the night sky above them. The Autobots were celebrating their victory. Optimus and Elita One walked and stood near the edge of the building and watched them. Optimus took her hand in his. Without a word, Optimus opened up his chest and pulled out the shard from the Crystal City ruins Elita One gave him before he left for Earth four million years ago. Elita One was surprised that he still had it. But then at the same time she wasn’t. Everyone was at peace now. Optimus Prime and Elita One would now live in a world full of joy, a world without war, a world…together. Optimus Prime turned and faced Elita One and gave her a long, passionate kiss. “I love you, Ariel.” Elita One smiled and looked deeply into his eyes. “I love you too, Orion Pax.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time to read my fanfiction. This was my very first story that I have completed. I understand that it is not the greatest thing written, but I enjoyed the time I spent on it and hope you did too.
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
